Living On
by partners621
Summary: Fourth Installment in BlueBlood82's Accidental Love Series where Eddie and Jamie continue to navigate the challenges of family life and triumph over them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jamie heard Eddie's phone going off then he heard her give Ray a firm command to bring her clothes and shoes. Jamie sat up and leaned on his arm, "Hey Eddie, how'd you sleep?"

"Go back to sleep," Eddie whispered. "It's only six and it's Saturday. Melissa called, she's sick. Ray, my chair..."

Jamie stretched out sitting up, "Is she okay? I'll come checkup later maybe bring some soup. "

"I don't think soup would be welcome," Eddie laughed. "Just give Annabeth her banana and toast and I'll call, she just wants me to get JJ."

"Okay, be careful Eddie," Jamie watched her with a worried look. Eddie was happy with Jamie's new confidence in her. He let her drive the van and didn't panic or obsess. Their sessions with Dr. Rosen had really helped. He lay down trying to sleep a bit, getting up a few minutes later to make coffee.

Ray was gone with Eddie, off to her friend. Marcus must be at work, he reasoned. He worried about Eddie driving to Queens, but he knew arguing would not be welcome.

When she arrived, Eddie rang the bell waiting for Melissa to answer. Her friend opened the door, she looked green and tired. She reversed her chair thankful for Eddie and Ray. "Hey what's wrong Melissa," Eddie asked not liking how her friend looked.

"I can't stop throwing up," she groused. "I've been having trouble for a couple days but today, the flushes started, and I can't keep up with JJ."

"I'll take JJ no problem you just get back into bed and rest. Is Marcus working?"

She nodded then drove her chair top speed to the sink to be sick. "Melly, we need to call Nancy or Linda, you can't be by yourself and I can't help you like you need.

Mel didn't answer right away finally coming up. "Ugh, I probably just need rest Eddie."

"I can't leave you alone," Eddie sighed. What if you come home with me and rest in the guest room?"

"I'd risk getting all of you sick too if I have something contagious," Melissa sighed.

"It's a virus probably and we're already exposed. Get in the van and we'll go. Come on, just go in your jammies." Eddie wasn't taking no for an answer.

Sighing Mel looked up, "Let me just grab my phone so I can tell Marcus."

Jamie went into the bedroom finding Annabeth standing in her crib smiling when Jamie came in. "Hey Annabeth."

"Da..." She smiled his smile and reached out for her daddy.

He lifted her out and kissed the little girl's forehead. "Let's get some breakfast," Jamie smiled.

The baby cooed and grabbed Jamie's nose as they went to the kitchen. She looked around for Ray and her mom. Just as Jamie set the baby in her high chair, his phone bleeped, "I'm here safe, I love you." Eddie knew that Jamie needed that from her, he was doing so well, but those small things she could and would give.

Jamie returned the text with a smile face then prepared breakfast for his daughter. "Annabeth," he smiled.

She laughed and kicked her feet in her chair waiting for her food to be served. She was getting so independent. "Here you go," Jamie set the plate of food down for her standing to watch his daughter for a minute.

She was the image of Eddie, curly blonde hair, big blue eyes and a good appetite. Jamie's phone beeped, "Coming with Melissa and JJ, she can't keep anything down." He sighed looking at Annabeth "Looks like we're having some company."

She goo gooed at him and smashed banana in her face. Eddie got there a half hour after

Jamie heard the door as he cleaned Annabeth off once she finished. "Mommy and Aunt Melissa are home and Ray."

"Way," Annabeth called her faithful friend and protector. His name was her very first word.

Jamie's eyes widened lifting Annabeth for a hug, "Eddie come here Annabeth said her first word."

Eddie rolled into the kitchen, "What did she say? Better not be anything she picked up from her uncles."

Jamie grinned, "She said "way" think she was calling Ray over."

Annabeth did it again as JJ toddled into the kitchen and signed he wanted a drink to his aunt. Jamie gave him cup of juice then went to get Melissa lying down in bed. "Hey Melissa," Jamie greeted noticing how bad she looked helping her into bed.

"You feel like I need to cough you?" Jamie asked. "Any junk in there?"

"No just getting really sick all the time," Mel shook her head.

"Okay try to rest and I'll be here with Eddie if you need us," Jamie replied softly. "Try to rest."

"Thanks Jamie," Melissa smiled gratefully sighing feeling sick again.

That continued for hours, Eddie kept the kids entertained with baby games. By the time Marcus got off tour and home, the spasms had stopped, and she was asleep.

Jamie text Marcus letting him know so he drove by their house "How is she?"

"Sleeping now," Eddie told him as JJ went full speed to his Daddy his little hands flying.

Smiling Marcus caught JJ signing back "Hey little man have fun with your aunt, uncle and cousin?"

He clapped his hands and hugged Marcus tight before they went to check on Melissa.

Three days later, it happened again. Jamie got home from work and Eddie was loading Melissa into the van with Henry to babysit. "Hey Eddie, hey Mel feeling sick again?" Jamie asked stopping to help.

"Yeah and Dr. Eisenberg said she had time to see her," Eddie replied. "Want to check her out because she's getting dehydrated."

"Yeah good idea want me to watch the kids while you take her," Jamie asked.

Nodding Jamie helped get Melissa settled in the van then Eddie. "I can drive you if you want."

Eddie glared at him, she loved to drive. Jamie had to laugh,. "I didn't mean anything by it Eddie just a question," he said putting his hands up.

She laughed and told her car to start. The traffic was with them and they reached the doctor in record time. Eddie was grateful Jamie was there to help Melissa move about. That was the one thing she couldn't do for her friend. Jamie helped Mel out carefully holding the door open letting both women in following behind.

Melissa was so tired, she rested against Jamie's perfectly positioned shoulder while they waited to be called. He tried keeping her comfortable, worried about her being sick for so long. A few minutes later they were finally called in.

Jamie put her on the table and helped her get warm. The nurse checked her over and ran standard tests. "How are you doing Melissa?" Jamie asked looking her over.

"Better now," she sighed. "I want Marcus. I wish he was here."

"I know, is he working today? Want me to call him for you?" Jamie offered.

She nodded yes to both queries. Jamie stepped out just as the doctor stepped in. Jamie gave her a soft smile looking up at the doctor quietly calling Marcus.

Marcus was still in uniform when he arrived and hurried to his wife's side. "Jamie, is she going to be admitted? Is it the legs?"

"No man you should go in and talk to her," Jamie patted his arm.

Marcus nodded and stepped inside the exam room. Melissa was on her side legs propped up and arms splayed out. "Lissy?"

Melissa looked up tears in her eyes. "Marcus, I don't know how this happened."

"Whatever it is," Marcus said softly. "We can get through it."

The doctor returned smiling, "Ah, everyone is here, there is something I'd like to show you."

"Do you know why she is so sick?" Eddie asked. She sat back near her friend's head.

Dr. Eisenberg sat down and patted Melissa's shoulder, "Your labs just came back, and we know exactly why you are so sick."

"Why?" Melissa asked nervous about what the doctor was going to say, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Well, we ran one very simple test, I was thinking a UTI, but actually we found something else, very very high HCG levels. You're pregnant."

Melissa stared at him shocked, "I'm what? Are you sure?"

She smiled, "No doubt about it."

Melissa's face fell, and she looked away from Marcus, they had not bargained for this. Marcus was in clear shock at the news unable to respond.

"That's wonderful," Eddie smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you." Jamie could see though that it wasn't entirely the case

"Can Marcus and I have the room please guys?" Mel asked softly.

Jamie nodded and opened the door to give them space. Mel looked up at Marcus, "Marcus please say something."

"Uh..." he looked at the doctor. "How far along is she? How I mean when is it coming?"

"I can show you let me do an ultrasound," the doctor smiled.

Marcus held Melissa's hand and kissed her head. "Breathe Lissy, it'going to be okay."

The doctor set up an ultra sound machine putting jelly on Melissa's stomach then moving the wand over.

Melissa couldn't feel the ice-cold transducers, so she rested against Marcus and held hands with him. "Oh boy..."

The doctor glanced up moving the wand, "There we go, you see that area?" she pointed.

Melissa nodded, and Marcus gazed at the screen. "There is baby A, and this area is baby B. It's twins."

"Twins? We're having twins? Is Melissa going to be okay for this doc?"

"Well, we'll monitor her and keep a very close watch," Dr. Eisenberg advised. "You will probably end up on bed rest but let's not borrow trouble. You're about two months along."

"Thank you, doctor," Marcus held Melissa's hand checking on her, still stunned.

"I'll give you two a few minutes," she left the room, closing the door so the couple could talk. .

"Mel, you okay?" Marcus asked softly sitting beside her.

"Twins..." Melissa sighed. "I am just floored. I... how can we do this?"

Smiling Marcus kissed the top of her head, "Together Melissa, together I know we can do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Melissa was glad to have her husband's support. He helped her off the table, and then they went to see Jamie and Eddie.

The two were waiting outside looking up when their friends came out. "Everything okay?"

"Well, Melissa is going to have to take it easy," Marcus told them. "She looks good and all, but it's twins and that's a blessing and a risk..."

"Twins wow Melly!" Eddie exclaimed moving to hug her friend.

"I have no idea how we are going to handle this," Melissa sighed taking the script for her tests and the nausea medication.

"You're going to do it day by day and you're not alone," Eddie assured her.

Jamie smiled at his wife's brevity, he knew how she ached for another baby. They were trying for one and praying so hard. Although she was happy for them it had to be a little hard for her.

"Well it seems to me that we should celebrate," Marcus smiled. "Dinner back at your place?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Jamie nodded in agreement.

She nodded, "I'm sure Pop has a spread all ready, he guessed it."

Marcus smiled sure of that too. He helped Melissa to the car. "Thanks, Jamie we'll see you there."

Eddie was quiet the entire ride home, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing Jamie, it's really nothing," Eddie looked out the window.

Jamie sighed, "It'll happen honey. Annabeth happened when we least expected it."

"I hope so. I'm happy for them, I just wish it would happen for us too. Well, maybe not the twins part," Eddie laughed.

Jamie smiled, "You wouldn't want two more? A nice mix of you and me?"

"I'm not opposed to two more kids, just not two at once," Eddie laughed.

Jamie smiled, "I know it will happen when God intends."

"With my body like it is..." Eddie sighed. "Perhaps the pneumonia did hurt my heart and I can't..."

"I know and it's a significant risk one at a time would be great," Jamie agreed

Henry was beaming with happiness and pride when they told him the news. "You see, I told you there was no need to worry."

"Thanks Henry we're still letting the news sink in," Melissa admitted.

"Twins," Henry smiled. "JJ will be a good brother, look at him with Annabeth taking their naps."

Melissa went in to check on the kids followed by Eddie wanting to see.

JJ and Annabeth were in her crib, and he was hugging her gently.

"Oh, that is too cute," Melissa said quietly as Eddie came over. "Marcus, Jamie come see this."

The two proud father's peered around the door to peek inside. "Love at first sight," Marcus laughed

"Yeah, he's going to be her protector," Jamie smiled lightly.

"I'm a little tired," Eddie as the talk once again turned to the twins. This still bothered her.

Henry raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you want to lie down honey?" Jamie asked.

She nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow, Melly. Congratulations again."

"Thanks Eddie," Melissa watched as Jamie helped Eddie to the bedroom so she can lay down.

"Is this just being sad or are you feeling sick again?"

"No, it's just sad I feel fine Jamie honest," Eddie sighed as he helped her.

"I love you Jamie," Eddie said softly.

"What do you say I get rid of Marcus and Melissa, send Pop home, then we give having a baby another shot?" Jamie caressed her cheek

"I don't know Jamie I feel bad for feeling like this I just really hope it happens for us," Eddie sighed

"In the meantime," he smiled. "We keep trying. I like trying."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Eddie laughed relenting.

"Don't go away," Jamie smiled and headed out to clear his house.

It took Jamie a half hour to clean out the house and put Ray and Annabeth down for the night. When he slid into bed beside Eddie, he leaned on his side and looked down at her face. "You are the most beautiful sight," he whispered.

Eddie smiled, she felt so beautiful in his eyes. Jamie moved his body over hers and began to caress Eddie's face, her shoulders, and the rest of her upper body. With Nina's help, the sensation she had in her neck and shoulders had been enhanced, so even Jamie's slightest touch could send her off the bed in ecstasy.

His lips came down on hers and she parted her own to let his tongue slip into her mouth. Their breath and tongues mingled nicely and easily, years of practice and a timeless sense of devotion. As they kissed, Jamie slowly and gently positioned Eddie's body. He felt her shoulders controlling the lower part of her arm to hold onto him tight.

"I'm here," he murmured. "And we will get pregnant again, I promise. We will." Jamie tipped his head and murmured in Eddie's ear. Not long after she got out of the hospital they had decided to try for one more child. They wanted Annabeth to have a sibling, a supporter, the way that Danny and Erin were for Jamie during that hard time. She would have JJ, they hoped he'd be her best friend, but that couldn't be planned or predicted.

For the last six months, they had been casually attempting to bring a baby to the world. They had made love unprotected and often, but so far it didn't take. Today, was a reminder of that for them, mostly for Eddie who feared her latest health battle ruined that chance. Jamie had no such fear.

"My hand is between your legs," he whispered. "Relishing in how soft you are, how good you feel when I touch you…" Eddie moaned and nibbled at Jamie's ear, using her tongue to bath inside of it, making him cry out in return.

Jamie raised up on his elbows, pressing his hips close to her. He slid his hands under her buttocks, "Oh, you feel so good…You know what's coming, your body remembers…"

"My heart remembers," Eddie sighed as Jamie thrust into her. The slight pressure and the hypnotic sound of his voice took her to the edge, and he fell off right with her. In that moment, it didn't matter if their love making produced the desired result or not, suddenly the only thing that mattered was them, in that moment, in that place…just them and their love.

"Bring Mommy the ball, Annabear," Eddie encouraged as she and Henry played ball with the tot. "How's Melissa feeling, Eddie?"

"She's doing better with that anti-nausea medication and she had another trip to Dr. Eisenberg today," Eddie replied. "So she'll call me after and let me know how things are going. Do you think sometime tomorrow you could take me by the church? I want to light a candle and say a prayer to St. Gerard about a pregnancy for me."

"You and Jamie made this beautiful creature," Henry smiled and picked Annabeth up for a cuddle and tickled her belly. She giggled, "Poppy…"

"Yes, my little angel," he laughed. "Yes, my peanut girl. Here's your bally, go play…"

The ball was almost as big as the baby but she enjoyed toddling around and playing. Eddie smiled at her, "You know, I do want another but she's gift enough…she's so precious."

Henry nodded, feeling some pressure in his chest. He took a deep breath and smiled, sitting down on the bench. "You okay, Pop?"

'I'm fine, sweet girl…' Henry fibbed. "Say, you want a hot dog like when it was just the two of us going to Coney Island?"

Eddie smiled, "That sounds heavenly. Root beer too."

Henry nodded and took Annabeth with him, never resisting the chance to show off his newest gg.

Eddie sat under the tree and waited for Henry to come back. She thought about all the time she spent with him before Jamie. A lot of the things she had now, she owed to him. Henry appeared with the hotdogs and Annabeth. She held his hand and toddled by his side.

"Thanks Henry, come sit down Anna bear…did you thank great grandpa Henry?"

She giggled and clapped her little feet as Henry put her in her carriage. "Okay, here you go, sweet girl. Take a good bite there." Henry held the hot dog with everything for her.

"That's delicious Henry thank you so much," Eddie said after taking a bite

"I know how you like it," he smiled. "Do you remember that first time we went out, Jamie was so scared for you."

Eddie smiled, "I think he was waiting by the window until we got home. That was a fun day."

"We need to take Annabeth there, but this time we'll leave Jamie a note where he can see it," Henry laughed. "You ready for a drink?" Eddie smiled.

"Sure, thanks Henry," Eddie closed her eyes taking a sip of root beer. "I haven't had root beer in so long."

"I know, they said it's not good for you," Henry laughed. "But I say everything in moderation."

Eddie smiled at him, "yes I agree it's so good thanks Henry."

Eddie finished her lunch then held the baby while Henry ate his. "How are things with Colleen?"

This time he smiled, "things are great Coleen is a wonderful person."

"You should bring her around to dinner more," Eddie replied as Annabeth squealed and kicked her legs. "I think she needs a change."

"I'll change her," Henry set the hot dog in the wrapper wiping his hands turning to Annabeth. "Okay sweet pea."

"Oh, my goodness," Eddie laughed. "She's getting a molar, she had diapers like that when she got the first two. We better go on home."

Henry chuckled lightly playing with Annabeth as he changed her. "Feel better?"

She giggled and cooed again, loving this special time with her great grandpa and her mother. Henry steered them towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jamie had just put Eddie into bed and began to lotion her legs and feet when his phone went off. "It's my Dad," Jamie looked a bit puzzled. "Hey Dad."

"Jamie?" Frank's voice was hoarse and deep, a slight hint he'd been crying.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is it Danny or Abby?" Jamie reached for Eddie's hand, he knew something was wrong. "No, son," Frank replied. "We are at the ER with Pop, we think he had another heart attack."

"What ER Dad, I'm on my way. Does Danny know? What did the doctor say," Jamie asked in one breath.

"Lutheran," Frank replied. "Yes, Danny and Erin are both on their way. Do you need me to send Abby to sit with Eddie and the baby?" Jamie declined, he knew his father needed Abby. "No, I'll get Mrs. Pike to sit with them."

He set the phone in his pocket turning to Eddie, eyes rounded. "Pop is in the hospital. My Dad says it may be another heart attack."

"Help me," Eddie said firmly. "Help me up and call Marcus to meet us after his tour to get Annabeth. Help me..." Eddie was already beginning to self-transfer.

"Eddie it's late, you and Annabeth should stay here. I'll call when I find out how he is, and you can visit tomorrow."

"Jamie," Eddie sighed. "I'll drive myself down the parkway if I have to! This is not just anyone, this is Pop! He's rubbed my feet, made me soup, bathed me, paid for things...done bowel care, carried me, changed my catheter bag...there's nothing he hasn't done or risked for me. I'm going, the question is with or without you!" Eddie was firm in her tone and her stance. "Ray, chair!" She was determined!

Jamie sighed, "Fine Eddie let me help you in then I'll get Annabeth ready okay?" He helped Eddie, seeing a losing battle.

"You're right Eddie, I'm sorry. We are going together, partner. I need you there."

By the time they arrived at the ER, Henry was sitting up in bed, free of oxygen, only wearing the monitor leads. "Hey, Pop, you okay?" Jamie gave him a kiss.

"Yeah I'm ready to get out of here. Hey sweetheart," Henry greeted Eddie.

Eddie drove to Henry's side and worked her hand onto the bed, "Well you are going to stay as long as you need to, and I'll be here as much as you need me to be." Jamie caught Erin rolling her eyes.

"You are sweet, I would never say no to you being here," Henry gave a smile, rubbing his fingers on the back of her hand.

"Would have been nice if Jamie was actually here when we didn't know you were okay, Pop,' Erin sighed. "He'll be able to go home tomorrow it was just angina, thank God."

"It's not Jamie's fault Erin he was where he should have been," Henry defended.

Eddie knew the comment was intended for her, "I made him take me," Eddie replied. "After all Henry does for me and the baby. I made him take me and that's all there was to that," Eddie turned back to Henry.

Henry smiled at Eddie laying his head back against the pillow. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay home."

"No," she replied. "Would you stay home? No, you would be there. I heard you when I was sick a few months ago. You weren't sure I'd make it, you even said goodbye, but you stayed with me just as devoted at Jamie was."

"I could never leave the side of a beautiful woman inside and out," henry smiled.

The doctor planned to keep Henry overnight for observation and sent him home on new medication. He'd need rest and to be monitored closely. It was only a matter of days before he was up and at things again, though he did rest more and put his feet up with Annabeth during her nap times. Eddie was nervous the baby would spoil for being held so much during her sleeps, but it made Henry so happy.

Two weeks after his angina attack, Henry got to the house around lunch time to find Eddie wasn't yet dressed and was sitting in the recliner not her chair. Usually she was a busy bee around the house, buzzing to and fro but not today.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked as he checked her for fever or anything else that might be wrong.

"Yes," Eddie replied. "I've been having spasms in my diaphragm and a couple of flushes through the night. I'm exhausted is all. I just need a little bit of a rest, nothing to be concerned about."

Henry smiled, "Nevertheless, I'll make the lunch today, you rest and keep those legs up. Oh, look at this…" He shook his head and sighed, seeing some edema along her ankles up toward her knees. He got three pillows and propped her legs up higher. "You aren't keeping up the PT, you are keeping your legs down way too much."

Eddie took the admonishment for how it was intended and enjoyed resting with Henry, watching TV and talking. When Jamie got home, he found his wife tucked under a soft fleece blanket, her legs elevated, sound asleep. The baby was changed, bathed, and sound asleep. Henry was beaming. He gave Jamie a hug, "Thank you for not treating me like glass, son. Thank you for that. You give me a gift leaving me in charge of the care of the most precious things in your life. You give me a reason, Jamie. You really do."

Jamie's eyes misted over, "We love you, Pop. We couldn't do this without you. You make Eddie feel special, you make her feel normal even more than I'm capable of doing. That's a gift to me too."

Henry smiled again, "See you tomorrow. She's swelling but I think the elevation is working, it looked better when I covered her before."

"Thanks, Pop," Jamie smiled. "See you."

Henry headed out, not realizing he left his wallet on the table until he was half way home in the taxi.

Jamie started to prepare supper after giving Eddie and Annabeth both a soft kiss. He straightened up around the house and tied up the garbage to go out. He gave the pans on the stove a quick shake so they didn't stick before stepping outside to take the trash to the curb. When Eddie woke up, he planned a nice massage to get the circulation in her legs going again, he had plans for that massage. He smiled to himself thinking of having his beautiful wife as putty in his hands later that night.

Jamie was always partial to the saying, "When men plan, God laughs…" none of the plans he had for that night were going to come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A sharp crack and an intense burning pain in her throat woke Eddie from her nap. The kitchen was glowing an eerie shade of gold and orange and the heat…Fire, the house was on fire!

"Jamie!" Eddie cried out at the top of her lungs. She could hear Annabeth beginning to cry and choke. "Jamie! Ray! Ray, get Jamie boy. Get Jamie!"

Ray barked and ran to the back door, but his action of flying through the swinging kitchen door spread the fire to the living room with alarming speed. For his part, Jamie was running back to the house at top speed. He just stepped away for a minute and their house had gone up in flames. He dashed in the front door, "Eddie!"

The flames were spreading fast, they could both hear their baby girl crying and gagging in her bed. Ray was pulling on Eddie's clothes trying to get her out of the recliner. "Jamie, go get the baby! Get our baby out!"

The fire had divided the house in half, Eddie was trapped on one side and Annabeth on the other. "Eddie…" The thought of leaving his wife there, he had to think twice.

"Jamie, go get her!" Eddie was demanding that of him. "Get her out, I'll be fine, get the baby out!"

"What about you?" Jamie asked. He was calculating the time, if he went to get Annabeth the chances of him getting back to get Eddie were slim to none. If he got Eddie out, the fire would cut off his access to the nursery, it was a gruesome choice. "Get our baby," Eddie kept insisting over and over again. "Jamie, please…My oxygen is in here, this house is going to explode. Get our baby now!"

Ray was still working on Eddie's body, finally Jamie went into action taking off for the nursey. Even with the sirens in the distance, it was going to be too late for Eddie and by extension too late for him.

"It's okay," Eddie called out. "It's okay, Jamie. I'm at peace with all of this. Just get our baby out please." If Jamie had the time to think, he would have been impressed and astonished at how in control Eddie was. She was facing death in this fire and yet, she was calm and at peace. She had truly seen the face of God.

Jamie was again hesitating, the idea of this was too much. "No," Eddie replied. "No there isn't time. She can't breathe, take her out of her. I love you so much. Don't blame yourself...I love you both so much."

"Eddie I'm not leaving you though," Jamie held Annabeth making sure she was covered.

"Jamie you have to," she begged. "You have to, it's okay. I'll be okay..." The fire was cutting them off. Only seconds had passed but it felt like hours, days even.

Sighing and coughing Jamie gave Eddie one last look "I love you Eddie."

Jamie scooped Annabeth up in his arms, her screams piercing his soul. He couldn't believe that as a father he even hesitated, but he did, he did. As Jamie burst out the door, Henry was hurrying down the street. "Jamie, I thought…where's Eddie?"

Jamie was in tears, "In the house, she's in the house. She made me get the baby."

Henry extended his arms to take the hysterical girl, "The fire trucks are coming. I called when I saw the smoke…"

Jamie hunched over to get his breath, "I have to get Eddie, Pop. I have to try."

Henry knew that, he knew there was no way his grandson was going to let his wife burn alive and not try to get her out. Neither one of them expected that Ray hadn't given up yet. Ray had nosed the oxygen all the way to the back of the house then ran back and was dragging Eddie in his teeth toward the only exit not obscured by fire, the large bay window in the front of the house. He barked and dragged, barked and dragged.

Eddie was crying out in fear and in pain, the skin she could feel was burning, her hair and eyes too, but Ray was undeterred and so was Jamie.

It hadn't even been ten minutes since the fire erupted, but to Jamie and Eddie both it felt like an eternity. Eddie was losing consciousness, she couldn't move air well to begin with and now the air she was moving had no value. She fought hard to keep herself awake, if it was possible to do so, Jamie was going to come back for her, if it wasn't their baby girl was safe, and she had her daddy…that was good enough for her.

Jamie saw the dog jumping up and down in front of the bay window, he smiled, good old Ray, he had Eddie right where he needed her to be to get her out.

"Jamie, think about this!" Henry ordered. "Wait for FDNY, they are coming!"

Jamie didn't hear him, everything seemed to happen in a very slow motion.

Jamie looked at the window, all that stood between him and saving Eddie. Henry stood in shock as Jamie ran at top speed to their shed coming back with a shovel. He swung the shovel like a baseball bat shattering the window frame. Next, Jamie attacked the window with his bare hands. He didn't feel the shards of glass cutting his skin or notice the blood all he could think of was Eddie.

"Please God," were the words in his head and on his heart as he fought with the glass, the sheetrock, the plants and shrubs. Eddie and Henry both could hear the grunts, the groans, the sounds of exertion as he battled with one idea in mind, getting his wife out of that house.

The sounds coming from Jamie were animalistic. Eddie had never heard, even in their worst cases in the field, a sound like that. Then finally, with a final heave, the wall gave way.

"Jump, Ray," Jamie told him firmly. "I got her boy." Jamie climbed through the window, cuts as bruises all over him. Eddie was trying to cough, but it didn't happen. "I've got you, Eddie. I've got you."

Ray obeyed jumping out through the window trying to wait and make sure Eddie and Jamie got out.

Jamie didn't think about protecting her back or her posture, he just grabbed and pulled Eddie's dead weight through the window. He just about cleared her through the broken glass slicing open one of her legs along with both of his arms in the process. "Easy Jamie you got her," Henry guided him still holding Annabeth. "Is she breathing?"

"Yeah, "Jaime replied, still not noticing how cut he was. "Are you all right, Angel? Are you all right? Can you breathe at all?"

Eddie's usually shallow breaths were even more so, Jamie carefully laid her on the ground and started to cough her to clear her lungs of the smoke. As he did this, the FDNY showed up with a response time of only nine and a half minutes from Henry's initial call.

"Yes," she coughed. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm okay. Jamie, you're bleeding!"

Jamie didn't care, he heard her coughing and breathing, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Jamie bit his lip to keep from crying, but it didn't' work. He began to sob, holding Eddie close to him, not even paying attention to her body alignment or the blood running out of both of them.

Jamie rocked Eddie in his arms, shaking from the physical exertion, the shock, and the guilt. He buried his face in Eddie's hair, feeling her chest move up and down, albeit much more rapidly than he would have liked without being in shock. "I'm sorry," he whispered over and over again. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Eddie. I'm so sorry!"

Eddie wanted to soothe him, to comfort him, but the medical team from the FDNY pushed forward, breaking their connection for the time being. The medics called for an additional bus but Jamie refused. "I'll ride with her, she needs oxygen, she's a C5 quadriplegic, and she can't breathe or cough hard enough to clear her lungs."

The medics began to put Eddie on the gurney, they hooked up oxygen as the other firemen started to put the fire out. Henry clutched Annabeth to his chest, "The baby has to go too, she's wheezing."

The medics loaded the family into one ambulance providing oxygen for all three of them. Annabeth didn't like it, she kicked her feet and cried, "Momma. Momma…"

Eddie kept trying to get the mask off to answer he baby, but her hands wouldn't cooperate at all right now, not even a little. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes.

It was Jamie that needed the most medical attention. Both of his arms were bleeding, one of them profusely. Henry notified the rest of the family and was getting a ride in a police cruiser to the hospital. Frank and Abby were in route as well.

"Jamie, you need to be still," Eddie told him through the muffle of the oxygen mask. "Let them help you, I'm right here." She was still working hard to breath, there wasn't much that could be done until she got to the hospital.

Frank stood inside the hallway when the double doors opened pushing Eddie and Annabeth on stretchers

Jamie insisted on walking, even as he was still bleeding. Frank moved to his son, he knew of all of them, Jamie needed him most. "Jamie, my God...you are going to get sewn up right now!"

"Dad ,Eddie can't breathe and Annabeth is crying I'll get stitched up later." Jamie told him.

"No, you will certainly not!" Frank said firmly. "You will get sewn now, I will go with Annabeth and Pop will go be with Eddie. Eddie looks better than you do right now.'

Jamie took a deep breath ready to argue with him looking at Eddie then Annabeth.

Eddie softly spoke to the nurse, "Jamie, you can go right next to me here. Right here baby, next to me. Dad, can you go with the baby please and just make sure she's not scared?" Leave it to Eddie to stay in control.

Frank nodded, "go son." He followed Annabeth into a room, standing over her smiling. "Annabeth...Grandpa is here."

The tiny girl was holding up her legs like she was ready for a diaper change and crying, she had a little wheeze and hated the oxygen mask on her face. The pediatrician and pulmonology specialists were in the room.

"I know your uncomfortable, Grandpa is here, everything is okay," Frank soothed checking her diaper.

"Can I hold her while she's getting checked?" Frank asked. "She's scared, she doesn't like all of this, and she doesn't understand where her mother is."

The doctor gave a nod, "Of course, if we need you to set her down I'll tell you."

Frank took the tiny mask off Annabeth's face and held her up on his shoulder rubbing her back as she coughed the smoke out herself.

"Oh Annabeth," Frank sighed rubbing her back in slow smooth circles.

"That's good for her to move the smoke,' the doctor replied. "She looks really good, her saturation is great, I don't see even the slightest bit of skin discoloration. I think she's a very lucky little girl."

"Thank God," Frank muttered turning his head to kiss the side of Annabeth's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Eddie was looking on while the ER doctor was sewing Jamie's arms up. The cuts were jagged and quite deep. She was still in disbelief that he had ripped that window apart with his bare hands. Both of his hands were sliced up as well. "Jamie...why did you do this?"

"Why did I do what Eddie? I couldn't stand back and do nothing while you were in there in I can't lose you Eddie I love you."

"I love you too," Eddie replied. "But Jamie, we talked about this. We talked about all of this when we got married. There will be a day when you can't save me, honey. Our baby should always be first, always. Promise me if anything like it happens again, you won't...hesitate like you did tonight. I'm expendable in this family Jamie."

"Not to me you're not Eddie you both are my life and I love you so much." Jamie shook his head.

"I love you too," Eddie replied. "Seeing you all cut up..." Dr. Camden appeared and smiled. They'd paged him at Henry's demand.

Jamie gave Eddie a sad smile looking at the doctor. "Hi Doctor guess my dad called you," he sighed

"Grandfather," he replied. "But when one of my favorite patients is trapped in a burning house, I'd like to be called. Let's get a look at your O2 Eddie...94 on the oxygen that's not too bad. Did you produce any secretion with the coughing?"

"No, I'm fine doctor just have a little trouble breathing but." Eddie's eyes darted to Jamie

"Okay, I'm going to want to get a picture of your lungs as usual just to be sure, after that last bout of pneumonia I want to make sure the lungs look good, okay?" Dr. Camden smiled. He ordered the standard labs for examining x-rays.

Jamie sighed getting stitched up, "I'm coming with you Eddie and I don't want to hear anything about it."

She nodded, "Well it's just labs for now." She took a deep breath and watched as the doctor examined some of the bruises and cuts on her legs. A few of them needed a stitch.

When the doctor finished with Jamie he slowly came down off the table going to Eddie's side.

Both of his hands and arms were bandaged. Eddie was cut but nothing to the degree of Jamie. He kissed her head as they waited for her blood tests

"I'm going to have a scar," Eddie laughed as she saw the black stitches in the gash across her calf. "What is taking so long on these labs?" They heard on the loudspeaker, "Dr. Eisenberg to ER, STAT. Dr. Eisenberg to ER, STAT."

Jamie kissed her head lightly despite the smoky smell, "You're beautiful honey. Always will be."

"We nearly lost everything tonight," Eddie sighed. Eddie heard her baby girl babbling in the hallway, "Jamie, ask him to bring her in for a second."

Nodding Jamie stepped out into the hallway, "hey dad can you bring Annabeth in please."

Frank carried the baby in. She was discharged to the capable hands of her grandpa. "She's fine, she might have a little cough and she needs a bath, but she's fine. Abby is going to take her home."

"Thank goodness hi Annabeth," Jamie took her bringing their daughter to Eddie.

Eddie held their daughter tight, "Mommy's here. Are you okay?" the baby only babbled, her hair smelled of smoke, but she was busy showing off her foot to her mother like nothing even happened. Eddie felt her throat close, she began to cry with relief.

Jamie sat down wrapping an arm around Eddie kissing both girls' heads.

"We could have lost her tonight," Eddie sighed. "Lost everything, but we didn't'. We didn't'...God was watching us. He blessed us so much."

"Yes, he sure was. He sure was." Jamie sighed hugging them both tight.

Frank took Annabeth and got her ready to go home, Eddie and Jamie would follow when her tests were completed. As he was leaving he saw Drs. Eisenberg and Camden heading into the room.

"Jamie, Eddie, we just received Eddie's blood tests results," Dr. Einsberg said slowly while Dr. Camden closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked, not quite sure why Dr. Eisenberg was there. "Nothing," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "You've been trying for six months now, seems your efforts paid off. You're pregnant Eddie."

Jamie felt his knees almost give way. The emotion of the moment was intense and he had to struggle to get his sea legs. "Easy there," Dr. Eisenberg eased. "Sit down and take a couple of breaths. I know it's a bit of a shock."

Jamie smiled and touched his forehead to Eddie's. Their happy tears mingled with soft laughter as they thought that in less than eight months they would be a family of four plus one faithful dog.

Eddie gasped through her tears, "Jamie oh my god we did it we're going to have another baby."

Jamie held Eddie tight, "Oh my God, this is the best news. Oh my God. Are they okay?" Both doctors smiled, "We're going to find out right now."

Smiling eyes still blurry, Jamie touched Eddie's shoulder where she could feel, as the doctor set up.

"You cease to amaze me Eddie...you are so strong. Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more than I do, you give me another beautiful gift, another child. I love you takes on new meaning again."

Eddie smiled at him, "You gave me this beautiful gift Jamie. This time we get to share the joy from the beginning together. We're healthy and happy, our growing family of four."

Jamie couldn't contain the emotion, he held Eddie's hair out of the way and whispered softly in here ear, "Could have lost you both, I could have lost you both." Eddie turned her head and softly kissed the tears.

Dr. Einsberg rubbed jelly and moved a wand around smiling. "And there we are right there," she pointed at the screen.

The tiniest image was on the screen, with a small flash for the heartbeat. "Oh, Jamie..." Eddie cupped his cheek. "Oh, my..." They hadn't shared these moments with Annabeth, Jamie's fear had been such he couldn't…but this time, it was all planned, they had tried so hard and it was paying off in spades.

Jamie tried to answer but his throat felt dry blinking back tears. "I love you Eddie I love you so much."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment, then turned back to the sonogram screen.

"Thank you thank you so much," Eddie whispered having to take in a deep breath, eyes glued to the screen.

"So," Dr. Camden smiled. "We'll have to be a little conservative with the x-ray and the meds if need be. I'm so happy for you both. Such a difference from the first time around." He looked directly at Jamie.

Jamie nodded swallowing hard, "doctor we can't thank you enough for everything."

"Once we get a peek at the lungs and they are clear Eddie can go home, but you both should rest a day or two and just recover a bit. Watch her for signs of infection and poor circulation. Let's let them have the room for a bit."

Jamie nodded, his head was swimming. He leaned down and kissed Eddie softly. "This is the best news Eddie."

She nodded, "You're really happy Jamie? You're okay after..." She was worried about him. He'd come so far.

Smiling he gave her another kiss, "I couldn't be any happier eddie. I can't wait."

Eddie wiggled so his bandaged hand rest on her belly, above where their child grew. They had a very emotional night, and she knew when things settled Jamie would be paying the piper, so she would be there for him, like a partner should.

The doctors released Eddie after they were satisfied with her test results warning her to rest. Jamie helped Eddie out heading back to his father's house. The hospital loaned them a manual chair to get Eddie home. They caught a ride with part of Frank's detail and Jamie carefully carried Eddie inside

He brought her right to the bedroom so she could rest setting Eddie down. "You want anything?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, no I'm fine. Let me see our girl, is she asleep?"

"I'll get her, but the doc said you need to rest, okay?"

Eddie nodded and laid back. She smiled to herself a near disaster became a blessing. Jamie disappeared momentarily to retrieve Annabeth bringing her up to Eddie.

She was sleeping soundly, Eddie smiled. Jamie laid on the bed with his Annabear in one arm and Eddie in the other. He told Ray to jump up with them. "Jamie hang on put Annabeth in her crib so she can sleep and let Ray lay in his. They both had a long night too."

"No" Jamie tightened his grip on them. "Oh Eddie I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I was careless, I had to be careless"

"Jamie this wasn't your fault I don't blame you at all," Eddie soothed softly.

"Well I do," he replied. "I must have spilled the oil or something"

Eddie sighed looking up at him, "Jamie we're all safe and got the best news. We don't know that's what happened"

Jamie sighed and held her tighter. "Come on honey. Annabeth has her portacrib, Ray has his bed..." She felt Jamie tremble.

"I want to keep you all close just for a little longer," Jamie told her. Eddie heard the tears in Jamie's voice, the thought of letting them go right now. Eddie settled to his side, "I need you here," his voice cracked.

"We are here Jamie we're right here honey all of us," Eddie assured.

Eddie curled a bit, "It's okay you can hold us," she soothed. "It's okay.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie resting his head against hers cradling his two girls. "Come here Ray" Ray laid his head on Eddies legs, it was late and they we're exhausted. Jamie felt Eddie's body get heavy as she was drifting off.

"Go to sleep Eddie, I'm right here," he kissed her head gently.

"We love you so much," Eddie whispered. "So much."

"I love you too Eddie all of you more than anything..." Jamie cradled her too.

"They seem to be all right," Baker whispered in Frank's ear. "Are you?"

"I wasn't in the fire today...I just worry about all of them..." he admitted.

"I know," Baker replied. "I know."

He sighed, "we could have lost them all of them"

"I know," Baker soothed. "I know, it's all right. We are going to see the house tomorrow with the fire marshal and see what can be saved."

Frank lay his head on Baker's shoulder smiling while they cuddled.

"I'll handle the insurance company for them," Baker replied. "I interned for one out of college and I have a little idea on what to do. They need upgrades, new stoves and all that."

Smiling frank lifted his head leaving it inches from hers. "Thank you, Abigail," he whispered softly.

"It's my family too," she replied. "Now get some rest, I'll handle everything, you don't worry."

He nodded leaving her with a kiss grateful for Abigail as their family deals with the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Frank slept comfortably and deeply with Baker at his side. She got up early to have the office while Henry started a huge breakfast for the family.

Upstairs, Jamie cradled Eddie close to him, smiling as he kissed her cheek before checking on Annabeth.

She needed a new diaper and was hungry, her little mouth curling like a bow.

"Daddy has you Annabear," Jamie whispered changing her diaper first. When he lifted her Jamie kissed his girl's head.

She still smelled like a fire though, Jamie nudged Eddie. "Angel, you want to help me bath her?"

"Hmm yeah. How'd you sleep?" Eddie asked voice still full of fatigue.

"Okay," Jamie replied smiling. "I had everything that's anything to me in my arms."

Annabeth cooed in his arms smacking her lips together again.

They got the baby into the small sink, and Jamie started to wash her. She cooed and clapped, looking at her Daddy. "Dada...ick."

Jamie smiled, "Yes Annabeth, Dada and Momma are here with you."

"I love her little voice, * Eddie smiled. "Careful of her eyes, this is adult shampoo."

"Me too. I got my Anna girl right?" Jamie smiled down at the baby.

She splashed her Daddy with a solid smack of the water as Henry called up, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Coming Pop," Jamie shook his head looking right at Annabeth.

He ran the baby down first, then carried Eddie and put her in Henry's chair. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm hungry," Eddie laughed as Jamie carried her downstairs.

Jamie fed Eddie, she needed so much more help here without her devices. Annabeth mashed a pancake and ate some of it with Henry's help. As they finished, Frank arrived with Eddie's chair from the FDNY.

"Hey Dad," Jamie smiled wiping Eddie's mouth pausing to let her take breaks in between bites.

"Look what I have," he smiled. "The uniforms on the scene rescued it. You two want to come over there later with Abby and me?"

"Oh, my chair! Thank you!" Eddie said once Jamie turned her to see. "I felt lost without it," she smiled. "Jamie can you put me in?"

Nodding Jamie lifted Eddie carefully carrying her over to set in the chair.

It took Henry and Jamie to get Eddie cleaned up from the fire. It would be easier to do at home, but Baker was still working on moving things along with the fire marshal. She was not taking no for an answer.

Frank sat with Annabeth cleaning her up happy to spend time with her.

He rocked her gently, it was sobering, what happened to his youngest son and his family. He knew Jamie would repeat that night over and over again. Henry told Frank how Jamie attacked the house to get Eddie freed from the flames and he did, as a father and as a man, Frank hadn't been prouder.

"Your daddy is a very brave and good man," Frank told Annabeth softly cradling her against his chest.

"Dada," she told Frank with a toothy grin. "Dada..." She smacked her feet together. Another proud moment for Frank.

"Yes, Dada smart girl," Frank chuckled placing a kiss on top of Annabeth's head.

His phone rang, Baker was on the other end, and the fire marshal would see them at two. That would give them time to get some lunch and let Eddie rest a bit more, both she and Jamie could use it.

"I won't ask how you did that, but your amazing Abigail thank you."

"You can thank me properly later," she replied and hung up.

The foursome left Annabeth in Henry's capable hands, then had a short lunch. Eddie was glowing, which Frank felt was a bit out place considering all they went through. She and Jamie kept making faces at each other, true lovers, he thought, then saw himself make the same look at Baker.

"So, we'll see what's left and what needs to be replaced and I'll be happy to walk all that through for you so that you can focus on healing from all of this," Baker told them.

"Thank you so much,' Eddie smiled. "We hope we can be back in the house very soon, it's just so much easier there with all of the adaptations we made. Not that we don't appreciate…"

Frank nodded, "Oh I know that sweetheart. We love to have you, but yes I do hope it's not going to be a long time before you are back home."

"We have that trip planned," Jamie reminded Eddie. "If you are up to taking it…"

Eddie smiled, "I don't want to waste it, if the house needs work it will be perfect to be gone for a bit. We'll just have to get it cleared."

Frank saw Eddie's face light up again. "Okay, you two have secret, I can tell. What are you cooking up besides a family vacation? Why would you need to be cleared for a trip and all smiles at the same time?"

Jamie looked at Eddie and she nodded, "Go ahead, we'll tell Pop later today and the rest of the family Sunday."

Jamie slid his arms around Eddie and held her close and tight. "We had great news last night actually, out of this horrible experience." Jamie lowered a bandaged hand to Eddie's tummy. "We are six weeks pregnant, our dream is coming true at last."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Baker smiled as Frank's face broke into a huge smile. To see Jamie react this way to the news that Eddie was expecting brought tears to his eyes. This was how he should behave and react to this news. Jamie smiled and kissed the side of Eddie's head again.

"Congratulations, kids," Frank smiled. "You two make lovely babies, I can't wait to meet this new one. Annabeth is such a treasure."

Jamie tipped his head and kissed Eddie's lips softly. "We are so excited, we've been trying for six months but it wasn't taking until now."

"I had similar issues with my oldest," Baker replied keeping up the conversation until they could head over to the house.

Jamie held Eddie's hand as they arrived at the house. He wasn't sure if she remembered what it looked like while things were ablaze the night before. He barely remembered, and he didn't want her to be shocked. "I had to do a real number on the front of the house," Jamie told her. "Those planters are pretty much history."

Eddie kissed his lips, "As long as none of us are, I can live with that. Come on, I'm okay. I'm going to just see what we can save from our room and the baby's room. I'm just glad they got my chair…Oh my God…"

Eddie was speechless as she was lowered out of the van. The entire kitchen area was black and burned through. "Oh, Jamie…"

"Commissioner, Detective Baker," the fire marshal greeted. "This must be the lucky couple that lives here. You two got really lucky, most of the damage is to one side of the house. Be careful and watch your step there's some hot stuff still inside."

Jamie kept his hands on Eddie as they went inside. Their living room set suffered fire, water, and smoke damage, and the floor was partially burned. It seemed to have been a wall of fire that stopped near the old recliner where Eddie would rest. It didn't go past the hall. "So you can see here that the bedrooms seem to be intact, you can go in there and pull out items you need. The kitchen took the worst of it."

Eddie nodded, she was glad their bedroom would be spared, there were so many memories there and in their bathroom too. "So how did it start? Do you know?"

"We know," he replied. "It was a grease fire, plain and simple. There was a dishtowel on the stove, and when oil from the pan splattered it caught on fire. The gas and the grease fed off each other and you get…" He opened the kitchen door. "This."

There was almost nothing left to the kitchen or the attic space above it. Thankfully, they didn't keep much in there and thankfully no one was hurt.

Jamie stood staring at the mess hearing the words over and over again.

A grease fire spread by a dish towel. A towel he tossed before taking down the garbage with hot oil in a pan that he shook and spilled. "I did this, I made this happen, I nearly killed my family." Jamie uttered.

"Jamie…" Eddie watched his face turn pale. "Jamie, honey? Sit down, Frank make him sit, I think he's light headed.'

Frank put a strong arm around his son as Jamie shook. Eddie drove herself closer to him, "Jamie, talk to me."

He was trying to catch his breath. The realization that his actions had nearly destroyed his family home and killed his daughter and wife. This was all his fault, all his fault.

"Jamie, it's okay, everything is okay," Eddie whispered. "I'm here, I'm fine. Annabeth and Ray are fine, most of our house is fine. You saved our lives, sweetheart. You made it all okay, you saved us."

"I could have killed you," Jamie whispered. "I was tired and I just…I wasn't thinking. I'm getting too complacent, I'm trying so hard to give you freedom, to be calm, to be settled…"

"Jamie," Eddie sighed. "Honey, take a deep breath and just listen to what you are saying. You are not lax or complacent. Anyone could have make that mistake, I drop things all the time, I make mistakes all the time. It's what you do after right? It's what you do after and what you did after, you're my hero. I love you so much, we are okay because of you."

Eddie didn't care who was there watching, she leaned up and kissed her husband on the lips conveying to him all the love she held in her heart in her kiss.

Frank and Baker gave them their space, it hurt Frank to see his son so nervous and guilt ridden

Eddie did her best to comfort Jamie assuring him she wasn't blaming him.

Tears fell from Eddie's eyes as well, "We are all right, honey. We are all right, I'm here..." She sighed as their salty tears mingled

Still despite the reassurance Jamie only shook his head. "No Eddie it might not have been."

She didn't know how else to comfort him, so she sat quiet. "I was careless Eddie I was careless and...I did what I always condemned others for doing

"Ssh no Jamie look at me no one is blaming you." she gave a quiet sigh

"I am," he insisted. "I am I have always failed you, always.

"No Jamie not at all you have done so much for us."

He buried his head next to her breast and sighed

"It's okay everything is okay lamb chop," Eddie repeated softly.

He took a couple shaky breaths, Baker looked up at Frank, "He's being too hard too hard on himself."

"That's how Jamie is he's very sensitive about people," Frank sighed hating to see his son like this.

Eddie had it under control for now, Jamie's breathing was regulating, and he was relaxing against Eddie.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or Annabeth," Jamie told her.

"I don't know what would happen to me, you have done so much for our family. So, what do you say we get our things packed up?"

Giving her, a soft smile Jamie pecked Eddie's lips agreeing. "Yeah lets."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Baker helped Eddie pack the baby's items while Jamie packed up their personal items and got ready to head back to Frank's.

Frank met Jamie with a gentle smile, "Are you okay, Son? I can't imagine how hard this must be."

"I'm glad they're okay, I really am," Jamie replied. "But I left that dish rag on the stove, I shook the oil that spilled and set the damn kitchen on fire."

"It wasn't done intentionally Jamie. You were busy, it could happen to anyone. Just be grateful everyone is safe."

"I know," Jamie replied. "I know Dad. I should be, but..."

"Think about that Jamie just that. Come on son." Frank gently placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"You sure it's okay we stay with you a couple more days? And that we crash in the study?"

"Of course, Jamie. You're all welcome for as long as you need us," Frank assured him.

"I know, but it is hard with Eddie," Jamie replied. "We'll be leaving for Virginia in about ten days and then hopefully we'll be back in the house."

"I know it's hard, I see it. Let us know if there is anything we can do to help," Frank assured.

"I think just let us be, and keep the other kids off our back," Jamie laughed. "She's self-conscious out of her element."

Frank smiled, "Copy that," he patted Jamie's back gently.

Henry was watching Annabeth toddle to him, "Come to Pop...Come here."

Annabeth looked at him, face full of concentration, slowly scooting ahead.

"Good girl!" he praised when she got to him. "Look at those tiny feet. You have little feet like your mother."

Annabeth cooed in response clapping her hands as she sat back.

"Hey monkey," Eddie smiled. "Come see me..." She reached out and waited. Annabeth was a climber, she loved to get up on her mother's lap and play.

Annabeth squealed turning and crawling to Eddie with determination, smiling the whole time.

She was drooling from cutting her teeth and reached out to her Mommy. She started to climb up the chair, so she could settle on her mother's lap

"Oh, baby you're all wet. Henry can you pass me her bib please?" Eddie asked. "Mommy's here."

Henry put the bib on the baby as Eddie rocked her close to her breast.

"It's okay sweetie." Eddie soothed softly, she rocked her sleepy baby and smiled at Henry. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.

Eddie rocked Annabeth but after a cuddle she wanted to get down and run. Henry laughed at her and watched her go for the TV remote. "She's an amazing little girl Eddie," Henry smiled at his great granddaughter then turned to Eddie.

Jamie and Frank stepped into the house with the bags. Eddie was looking at Henry thinking about their relationship. "You okay sweetheart, are you tired?" Henry asked changing his expression to concern.

"Yeah," she replied. "This was pretty stressful."

"I'm sure. Why don't you lay down and rest a bit and I'll spend some time with this beautiful girl."

Eddie and Jamie's eyes met and he nodded beaming. He walked over and next to her. "You tell him," Jamie told her as he rubbed her back.

"Eddie smiled, "I'm going to take a nap in a few minutes but it's not just all the excitement, there's another reason, a better reason."

"Yeah what's the reason sweetheart?" Henry studied her carefully looking between Eddie and Jamie.

"Jamie and I found out last night," Eddie smiled. "We're having another baby."

Henry rounded his blue eyes, "That's fantastic news congratulations to both of you," Henry gave each of them a hug.

"I know this one is going to be a boy!" Henry was more excited than they were. He hugged Annabeth tight, "You will be a great big sister, yes you will." Annabeth clapped her hands not understanding but seeing her mommy smile made her smile.

"Now I do think I can do with a nap," Eddie told the men. Henry looked at Jamie and he nodded permitting his grandpa to do it.

Henry followed her into the study. "I got it all fixed up for you," he smiled. "Francis said the bedrooms survived."

"Oh good thanks Henry," Eddie stopped by the bed self-transferring with Henry's help.

"There now," he smiled and put her feet on soft pillows and her neck on a firm one. "How is that?"

Eddie smiled at him, "Great thanks Henry for everything."

"Want I should read a bit?" Henry asked. She was so special to him, they had a bond all their own.

"Yes please," Eddie settled in bed closing her eyes smiling as Henry read to her.

"Pop is in his element having us here? Jamie observed as he worked with Annabeth on the family album. "Who's this?" He showed her a picture of Nikki.

Annabeth put a hand on her cousin's face looking up at Jamie with a smile.

"That's Nikki, say Nikki. Come on baby, you can do it."

"Ki ki," Annabeth tapped the picture of her cousin.

"Good girl," Jamie praised. "And who is that?" He showed her a picture of Danny.

"Unc Dan," Annabeth clapped her hands loving her uncle Danny.

Jamie kissed her hair, "My smart girl." Frank sat down next to them. "Are you going to wait to tell everyone else?"

"For a bit yeah until Eddie is ready to announce it, with everything that happened you know,' Jamie sighed.

"After your trip?" Frank asked. "We can have her friends to dinner."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea dad," Jamie agreed. Annabeth was falling asleep on her father's lap. He got up to lay her in crib with Ray to watch over her.

"Love you Annabeth," Jamie set her down smiling as he watched her for a minute. She cooed and started to hum herself off to sleep. Jamie went to check on Eddie and found her and Henry both sound asleep. He smiled grateful to have his grandpa, father and family when they needed them.

After a week, Jamie and Eddie we're able to get back in their house, though chose to stay put given they were leaving on their trip in three more days. Eddie was busy making sure thry had everything ready for their trip, especially Annabeth's stuff.

"She likes the pink one better," Eddie told Jamie as he packed the car.

"Yeah, but the other fits better, she'll be just as comfortable," Jamie replied.

"She likes this portacrib better," Eddie insisted. "She's comfortable in there and she likes the height. I know Jamie please."

Jamie sighed looking Eddie over then at both choices, "I believe you Eddie i do."

Erring on the side of caution, he packed the pink portacrib around Eddie's equipment, tied the luggage to the roof and called it a day.

"We're good to go," Jamie said eager to leave for their trip. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Eddie smiled. "Really good. Some of the things that were hard with Annabeth are so easy. This is going to be a great trip and an easy pregnancy I can feel it."

"I hope so Eddie," Jamie smiled walking closer and kneeling in front of her.

She leaned forward and gave him a warm kiss. "Let's get going, gps says smooth sailing until at least DC.

Jamie went to get Annabeth so he could buckle her in before helping Eddie.

The baby had a new diaper and a sippy cup for the road. When she was in, Jamie buckled Eddie. "Let's hope you don't get arrested for changing my bag this time," she laughed remembering the officer.

Jamie smirked too, "Glad you find that amusing," he gave Eddie a soft kiss helping her in.

"In hindsight," she replied. "You were so cute!"

"Gee thanks," Jamie laughed making sure she was secure before getting in.

The drive was smooth until the predictable spot, they took a break them for Annabeth's diaper and snacks. Jamie got them everything taking Eddie and Annabeth out to stretch a bit.

Annabeth saw a dog like Ray she looked at their own loyal canine. "Dada ray..." Annabeth pointed at the dog reaching both hands out.

"No, that's not Ray," Jamie smiled. "Ray is by Mommy, that doggy looks like Ray."

Ray looked up staying by Eddie's side. "Doggie Ray," Annabeth insisted.

Ray went over to snuggle his tiniest human. Annabeth smiled gently petting him. "Ray."

Eddie was happy, her baby was happy and the sun was out. This was a great time to be alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Eddie went inside with Ray next to her. There was a huge sign about dogs, but Ray was a service animal, it didn't apply to him and Eddie knew it. Almost immediately, a woman with bleach blonde hair, in her mid-seventies started to complain.

"You're not supposed to have a dog in here, guess you can't read the sign."

"He's a service dog," Eddie replied. "He's trained and won't hurt you!"

"Well I'm afraid of dogs, you should stay outside." Ray just sat still and took his cue from Eddie.

"He's not going anywhere he's allowed to be here and only goes on my command," Eddie assured with a bit of an edge.

Eddie turned and drove away. "Let's get her a new diaper and some snacks. Do they have my chips, let me see..."? She loved the chips particular to this brand of rest stops.

Ray followed obediently, sitting by her side, tail wagging and ears pitched.

Eddie got her chips and Ray sat at her side. Jamie put Annabeth in a high chair then secured them at the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to go to the bathroom and I don't want her in there, it's dingy."

Eddie laughed turning to watch her daughter smiling brightly. "Fun road trip."

"Mommy..." she cooed holding the bag of chips in her tiny hands. She was already learning to help with Eddie's care.

"Yes, Annabeth, Mommy loves those chips. Can you give me one, please?"

She took a chip and held it out for Eddie, to her Mommy was normal.

Smiling Eddie took the chip puckering to give her daughter a kiss. "Mommy loves you so much."

As she was eating Eddie heard snickers behind her back, but continued giving her attention to Annabeth not wanting to start anything in front of her.

"That poor baby," she heard. "Being left with someone like that."

Eddie tensed trying to ignore the comments but even Ray was aware of her change in temperament.

He sat up as Annabeth smiled and handed Eddie another chip. Two of the teen boys that were in the group looked at Eddie. She felt like a piece of meat.

Eddie took another chip, she was happy and proud of her family, she loved her baby girl and Annabeth loved her so much, it showed her little face when she looked at her mommy.

"Poor thing, probably a drinking and driving thing. She looks like she could have been a party girl." That got to Eddie on a pretty deep level. She was injured in a drinking and driving accident, it just wasn't her fault.

Nearby, a tall balding man sat with his much younger wife, she was just about a few years older than Eddie. He heard the rude comments being made to the young woman with her adorable baby girl at her side. He got up, and looked at his wife and she nodded. "Excuse me," he said to Eddie. "Are you here alone?"

She shook her head slightly, "No, my husband is in the bathroom."

The man nodded as another comment about a crumb on Eddie's blouse drew his attention. "Do you have a problem? She's trying to enjoy a snack with her daughter, you are one of the rudest people I've seen in my life and I teach 11th grade!"

The woman sputtered, but her sons were still staring at Eddie. From the chest up she was a beautiful woman, full-bosomed and if not for the wheelchair, she would have his interest for a whole different reason.

"Well people like that…" she began as Jamie left the men's room and saw a scuffle around his wife. He hurried over to her side, and stood shoulder to shoulder with the man that was defending her. "People like that as you say, have the same rights as you and me."

While the men were arguing, Eddie was mortified. She hid her face, turning away. The wife of her defender came and stood by her chair. "Come sit at our table, this is why we have husbands, to do this kind of thing."

Before Eddie could reply she heard, "If not for the shriveled parts of her, I'd have some of that…" She saw Jamie's face grow incredibly dark. He was going to hit him, she knew it.

"Jamie, don't!" Eddie broke in. "Don't hit him, just keep your head. I don't want to ruin this vacation with you in jail. We only have traveler's checks!"

Jamie pulled his fist back but let it settle. "Keep walking and don't ever disrespect a woman like that again. You are setting such a great example for your sons!"

The men continued arguing back and forth, Eddie was feeling her face blush again. "Come on, now…" she heard again. "Sit with me while they finish this."

Eddie nodded and drove herself to the back table, Ray following at her side and Annabeth carried by her companion. "Can I have my baby please?" Both mother and child reached for each other.

Eddie cradled Annabeth, she felt the tension and wanted to be near her mother. Ray dispatched himself to Jamie, in case his most hotheaded human needed back up.

Those chips look fantastic," the woman who introduced herself as Christina smiled. "Are they spicy?"

"A little bit, but it's a good blend. Have a couple," Eddie encouraged. "I'm Eddie and this is Annabeth. She's sixteen months."

Christina smiled, "She's adorable. So smart for her age."

Eddie couldn't resist a chance to brag on Jamie. "My husband is a child advocate attorney, he went to Harvard and was top of his class, she comes by it honestly."

Annabeth cooed and kicked her feet, wanting attention on her. Jamie and his back-up, a man named Andrew, came back to their wives. "You okay?" Jamie asked

"I'm good," Eddie replied. "Jamie this is Christina, this is my Jamie," she smiled. Eddie looked at Andrew, "Thank you so much for your help. Some people are really ignorant and it just…"

"It gets to you," Christina offered. "Andy, can you please get a couple bags of those chips they are amazing!"

He laughed, "Yes, dear…" Jamie went off to forage leaving Eddie to sit with Christina and at her daughter at their table.

They ended up sitting and talking for an hour. Their little girl, Belinda, was very interested in Annabeth and watched the baby, just four months younger than her, with interest. It turned out the family was from Philly and lived close to the New Jersey border, close enough to visit, Christine and Eddie both agreed on that. They exchanged numbers before parting ways.

As Jamie secured Annabeth and Eddie in the car, he and Eddie shared a smile. "What are you thinking?"

"That sometimes this is a blessing," Eddie replied. "Because of this chair and this disability, we met Nancy and Paul and now Andy, Christine, and Belinda…we are making so many friends, people that never would have spoken to us, we would just be passers by…"

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "You always find the silver lining. That's one of the things I love about you most."

Eddie pressed her head against Jamie's cheek. "I love you so much. Let's go, if we're much later, we'll miss Annabeth's bedtime."

Jamie nodded and got into the driver seat giving Eddie one more kiss for the road

The rest of the drive was smooth, Annabeth fell asleep and Eddie watched the urban scenery change to a soft southern landscape.

Jamie smiled, "beautiful isn't it? " he glanced Eddie focusing on the road

"I love it here" Eddie sighed. *There it is the Visitor's center."

Nodding, Jamie slowly pulled into a close spot. "We're here,' he smiled. He left Eddie and Annabeth in the car with Ray as be checked in. This time the process was easy, and they were given then proper room on the correct floor. He returned helping Eddie out first letting ray sit with her as he got Annabeth out.

The dog checked over everything, sniffing and clearing the way for Eddie and his humans to come past. The room was a lovely suite where Annabeth would have her own space and allow her parents privacy. "This is really nice," Eddie looked around the room following Jamie and Annabeth.

"We can put her crib in here with Ray's bed, and have this part to ourselves at night..." Jamie trailed off.

Eddie smiled at that driving in more. "This is going to be a great vacation I can feel it."

"I'll get the bags," Jamie told her. "Ray, take care of my girls." Ray obediently trotted to Eddie setting himself by her side while Jamie brought the bags in.

That night they only had dinner plans at the BBQ restaurant with fabulous popcorn. The server remembered them from years earlier, "Oh, you have a baby now." Annabeth was working on some crusty bread

Eddie smiled, "Yes this is Annabeth," Eddie looked at Annabeth. "Annabear say hi."

She waved hi and went back to her bread. They ordered pizza and nachos then started to plan their week. "I think Annabeth would really like this, remember the last time we came here?"

"I do, of course you proposed to me here," Eddie smiled

Jamie returned her expression tenfold, "One of the best days in my life, marrying my best friend." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips softy. Annabeth clapped and made kissing sounds. Jamie and Eddie laughed, Jamie gave her one too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After dinner, exhaustion hit. Jamie started Annabeth's bed routine. She fell asleep in her Daddy's arms before he even put her down.

Eddie could feel the tension in her body, the long car ride and excitement of the day got to her a bit. She thought of the huge tub in the other room, and their sleeping baby girl in her crib with their faithful dog to guard her. When Jamie came into their suite, he smiled, "She went right out."

Eddie smiled, she was so glad the baby was adjusting to the new environment. Aside from Melissa's or her Grandpa's, she didn't sleep away from her home very often.

"Jamie, I think I need to soak," Eddie told him softly. She was feeling her body was tense and cramped in her back and her head.

"We have that huge tub, do you think we could soak together?" Eddie asked.

"Of course Eddie let me get it ready for us," Jamie said disappearing into the bathroom. He used the lavender lemongrass wash to run the bath, making the water the perfect temperature. He went to get Eddie and carried her in.

Setting Eddie down so he could help her, Jamie kept his eyes on hers. "Let me know how the water is."

"Lonely," she replied. She wanted him to join her

Jamie dropped what he had on getting in with her. "How is it now, Mrs. Reagan?" he whispered.

"Perfect," Eddie smiled. "You feel so good, this all feels so good."

Jamie kissed her temple setting back with Eddie. "Yes it does a great start to our vacation."

"Oh yes," she sighed. "Jamie, do you remember lying together like this?"

"How could I forget Eddie?" Jamie smiled absently moving his arms to hold her.

"You made love to me for the first time," Eddie whispered. "I never felt so loved so..." She looked down at her curled up hands. Jamie always initiated their love making, this time she wanted to ask, but felt shy.

"And it was the best I ever felt. I love you so much Eddie…" Jamie whispered.

Eddie leaned back into Jamie's body, she sighed, "I was wondering...Do you think we could? Would you make love to me here and now?"

Jamie smiled, "Of course Eddie, I would love to."

Jamie picked her up and carried her to the bed, the water dripping off of her.

He laid her down gently, and kissed her softly. Her body was open to his view, all she could really do physically was make her body an open book. "I love you so much, Eddie. So beautiful," Jamie whispered softly smiling while their fingers interlocked.

One by one, Jamie raised Eddie's arms over her head. She rarely asked for him like this and it warmed his heart to see her taking this kind of initiative. He touched his nose to her nose, then dropped his lips to caress her parted ones. She tasted so good, and felt so warm around him.

He positioned himself between her legs, propped and parted, and watched as she welcomed in with her entire body. Eddie sighed in relief, her mind was whirling with the need and the sensation she imagined.

"You're so soft," Jamie whispered. "So soft and sweet. You taste good…can you taste me?"

Eddie moaned, "Yes, oh yes. Jamie, please…"

The act of love was playing out behind her eyes. She could see nothing but bright lights and colors as Jamie's hands caressed her. He ran his hand up and down Eddie's legs, then pressed his face by her breasts to listen to her heart.

Jamie gently slipped inside of her, Eddie knew he had before he even told her. Her body knew when it was joined with Jamie, and her mind engaged providing all the sensation she needed to feel. Jamie felt Eddie's body reacting, he held her tighter and let their hearts beat simultaneously, their bodies and their souls as one.

Jamie shifted Eddie so she was lying against his shoulder. His hand ventured down and laid over her belly. "I still can't believe we have another precious little life growing in here."

Eddie sighed, "I know. I was really thinking that it wasn't going to happen this time around, and that Annabeth would be an only child but…it did happen and I know it's going to be okay, that it will be just as wonderful as it was with her, even more wonderful because we are a team from day one."

Jamie sighed, "Eddie, I…"

Eddie shook her head, "Stop, that's all over now, don't say you're sorry again, you were coming from a place of fear and also of love, we have the most precious daughter and another baby beneath my heart."

Jamie dropped a kiss on her head, "Pop was adorable, right? He's so sure it's a boy; that was so cute."

"It was," Eddie replied. "I think it might be another girl though, I feel very similar to how I did with Annabeth, but only time will tell."

They laid together in a companionable silence for a few minutes before Jamie broke that silence, "You okay, after what happened today? I didn't ask you…"

"I'm okay, embarrassed, but okay," Eddie replied. "I just hate the prejudice and the snickers, you know?"

"I know," Jamie replied. "I hate that you have to endure that, but like you said, if not for the stupid people in the world, we wouldn't have made some of the friends we have now. I think we'll definitely be seeing Andy and Chris again and the two girls might play well together, they did for now…"

"Yes, they did," Eddie smiled. "And I do know those silver linings are there, you know? I do, but sometimes, it still hurts."

Jamie took a breath and held her a little tighter, "I know it does, Angel. I know it does."

As they rested, they kissed softly, and held each other close and tight.

Eddie dozed off on Jamie's shoulder, remembering their first night and this most recent one. She knew of many women that were in her position, even her best friend, and she didn't report the kind of fulfillment Eddie felt. While Eddie rested Jamie watched her brushing a hand over her cheek admiring her, his eyes bright.

He remembered how he had meticulously planned their first time and how romance and Eddie had changed that plan into something bigger. Beaming, Jamie laid down beside Eddie. He held her, leaving a kiss behind her ear before laying his head down. This is how he wanted to be with Eddie by his side.

They didn't' get to sleep in, Ray was looking to go out and Annabeth was up and announcing her need for a new diaper by removing the old one herself.

Sighing Jamie got up to quickly change Annabeth, so they could take Ray out letting Eddie sleep.

"You helping Daddy?" Jamie asked her as he took the wet diaper. "Thank you." Jamie scooped her up and wiped her bottom off before putting a new diaper. He set her down on her little feet.

"Mommy is sleeping so let's take Ray out then get her breakfast," Jamie took Annabeth's hand.

"Momma?" Annabeth looked for her mother, the two were very attached.

"She's sleeping honey Mommy is tired. Ray come. "

Ray headed to the door, he really had to go pee. Jamie put him on his lead and held Annabeth's hand. She wasn't a runner, not yet anyway.

They quietly exited taking Ray out, so he could do his business.

They walked around the grounds, down to the pool. They would go swimming later or tomorrow, the next day seemed it would be warmer. Today Jamie was thinking of taking a ride to the York River to let the baby play in the sand. They could take a dip if they needed.

Ray circled looking for a spot easing towards the grassy dog run area. "Water Dada." Annabeth said.

"Yes, you see the water?" Jamie smiled. "You like to go in the tub, you think you'll like going swimming? Go swimming with Daddy and Mommy?"

"Swimming Dada momma ray." Annabeth watched the water clapping happily

"No, Ray has to stay home," Jamie told her. "Ray can't go swimming with us, he's a doggy, and doggies don't go swimming in this pool."

Annabeth pouted looking at Ray, "Ray," she said quietly with a pouting lower lip.

"We can play with Ray at the park okay? He just can't go swimming," Jamie soothed. "It's okay, peanut. Look, Ray is coming back, you ready to find the breakfast? You want oatmeal?"

Annabeth nodded waiting for ray to give him a hug. Jamie smiled she loved ray and he loved her

They started to the continental breakfast, and as they walked in, Jamie moved to pick Annabeth up, but three little boys ran by her screaming. One of them knocked her over and elicited a sharp bark from Ray.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Jamie knelt picking Annabeth up to check her over

She was crying, reaching up for her father after falling on her bottom. She wasn't cut or scraped, more scared than hurt.

"Oh, baby come here daddy has you," Jamie cradled her, tightly rocking his girl

Ray was a little upset being around so many unruly kids and those kids being so close to Annabeth. "Ray, calm down," Jamie told the dog. "Stop, settle down."

He held onto Ray's leash carrying Annabeth hoping once they got outside he could calm them both down

Eddie woke up to the empty room and smiled, she knew where Jamie was, getting them food. She was hungry and had a huge taste for the waffles she knew Jamie was bringing.

What she didn't expect was Jamie coming back holding Annabeth and ray tensely watching her

"Hey, what happened?" Eddie instinctively reached for her baby.

Jamie let Eddie take her sighing. "She's okay just got scared some boys knocked into her."

"Those kids at the buffet are ridiculous," Eddie replied. "Come here to Mommy baby." She took the baby girl and cuddled her.

"She's okay just scared and it scared Ray, too," Jamie said turning to check on him.

The dog was sitting by Jamie, he was ready to jump up on the bed at Eddie's command.

"She's okay Ray," Jamie assured taking the leash off

Ray settled down by Eddie and Annabeth, "Now, I have there two, can you go get the waffles?"

Jamie nodded taking one last look at his family before heading out to get breakfast


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After waffles, the family set out together for Busch Gardens. It was the coolest day, so Eddie felt that would be the best day to acquaint Annabeth with Budweiser Clydesdales and the train.

Annabeth looked in all directions eager to see everything pointing a little finger. "Dada mama..."

"Yes," Eddie smiled. "We see all the flowers, you like them?"

"Mama," Annabeth leaned forward wanting a better look liking them very much.

Jamie and Eddie enjoyed watching her, Eddie held Ray, he kept a firm eye on the baby.

Smiling, Jamie pushed the stroller a little further until they reached a fence.

The sign to see the horses was out, so they got on the line to see them. An interpreter was telling them all about the animals and then they let you take a picture.

Annabeth looked up leaning back at him making a face at the new smells.

Eddie laughed, "Look baby, a big horse!"

"Horse..." Annabeth clapped forgetting how it smelled squirming to see

Jamie held her up higher then held her while she stroked the horse's velvet nose. Eddie beamed, "Jamie let's get the picture."

The interpreter took a picture of tiny Annabeth, the huge horse, Eddie, Jamie, and Ray, a moment to be treasured.

They took a long walk through the England and Scotland section. Jamie found a sample of the tartan that belonged to his mother's family.

By mid-walk Annabeth got quiet laying in her stroller fighting the sleep she started feeling.

"Hey, let's go to the pub for a beer and a corned beef while she's asleep,' Eddie suggested.

"Okay," Jamie pushed the stroller to a row of stores stopping by the pub

They got a table outside, Jamie got the food and beers while Eddie sat with Ray and Annabeth. "Can I pet your dog, lady?" a little red headed boy asked.

"He's a service dog but he's very friendly,' Eddie smiled at the boy.

"Ray ray!" Annabeth smiled showing off her dog. The little boy pet Ray's head. "I'm sorry, Ma'am for his bothering you."

"No, he's not at all its okay my daughter wants you to know his name is Ray," Eddie smiled

"Ray is a silly name for dog,' the boy said. "He should be called Rover or Mr. Belvedere!"

"No Ray," Annabeth shook her head firmly.

"She can't be argued with," Eddie laughed. "You have a good time. Ray, paw...show him paw."

Ray obediently lifted his paw placing it on the kid's hand delighting the little boy

"Everything okay?" Jamie was skittish about that after what happened at the rest stop.

"Oh yeah this cute little boy was petting the dog. I'm sorry didn't catch your name. " Eddie looked at the boy.

"Willy," he replied but Annabeth insisted the kid's name was also, "Ray."

"My name is Willy," the boy told her in a frustrated tone.

Jamie laughed and smiled setting their lunch down. The mother and her son moved on, not everyone was out to be mean. Jamie held the sandwich for Eddie to take bites, it was towering with fresh, hot corned beef.

"Hmmm that is so good," she moaned once the sandwich was chewed, smiling at Jamie.

She sipped the beer through her straw, the sun warm on her face. Annabeth was trying to doze off again.

Jamie watched her beaming, "This is great isn't it? What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to take her for a train ride and get you a new belt at the leather shop," Eddie replied. "Maybe do that Oktoberfest show later, she might like the music?" Jamie wet a rag and dabbed Eddie's face, "You are getting a little hot."

Eddie gave him a smile locking eyes as he took care of her. "We can do that Eddie sure."

"Good then let's finish our lunch and go!"

Laughing, Eddie let Jamie finish feeding her eating every bite of the sandwich.

The rest of the day flew by, Annabeth loved the train, the boat ride, and the smell of the leather in the shop where Jamie got two new belts.

Once they finished, the family headed back to where Octoberfest would be.

Jamie got them two German platters and the listened to the songs. It was almost seven and Eddie and Annabeth both were getting very tired.

"She had a big day," Jamie smiled as he put the pink cheeked baby girl in her bed.

"Yeah, she did but she really enjoyed it, we all did, Eddie smiled at their tired daughter

"You okay? You got a touch of sun on your face," Jamie smiled. "Looks so pretty. You want to shower now or in the morning."

"Morning I'm too tired just want to get under the covers with you and cuddle," Eddie replied

"Okay, let me get the lotion, we'll get ready for bed," Jamie smiled. With tender care, Jamie laid Eddie on the large bed. He took off her maxi dress and her shoes. He cupped her feet and started to rub them gently. The sensation was intellectual of course but what she imagined was heavenly.

Eddie kept her eyes on him watching everything he did smiling at how careful he was. "I love you."

He left Eddie in just her panties then slid a silky nightie over her body. He loved the heat in Virginia, the flush it made on her body, like a girlhood blush.

"I love you Eddie I love you so much," Jamie repeated returning the smile

He slid into bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "What do you want to do tomorrow? Take her to the pool then dinner at the square."

"Yeah that sounds fun she may enjoy swimming," Eddie agreed smiling.

Jamie smiled, 'You enjoy it too. Plenty of lotion on all of us with it this hot."

"Yeah I do I love us spending time together and pretty soon another member."

He put his hand on her belly, "You feel okay? No acid or burning or anything?"

"No nothing I feel great actually," Eddie smiled.

"Jamie gave a small smile, "I know you told me it's water under the bridge, but I just...I feel terrible that I didn't share this part of Annabeth with you and I have to say how sorry I am to be able to put this behind me."

"I know Jamie, but you'll be here for this one and we'll all be a family."

Jamie kissed her head, "How did you manage to forgive me being so..."

"You're cute and have the best eyes," Eddie teases with a smirk. "And the cutest butt I've ever seen"

Jamie had to laugh as she lightened the moment.

Smiling, Eddie lay her head back not taking her eyes off him.

The family floated in the shallow end of the pool just after noon. Annabeth was in her bathing suit, a little red one with frills around the bottom and white polka dots. Eddie's suit was a modified tank top with a deep v-neck and boy shots. Jamie put Annabeth in her tube and kept a hand on her and on Eddie. Eddie reflected on meeting Nancy and Paul there, one of her dearest friendships now, started here.

Eddie enjoyed the weightlessness of the water, she loved to float and be free of the confines of her body. They played with Annabeth, swishing her around in the water, encouraging her to kick her little legs and splash with her arms.

"Do you remember when we came here? What we said about our family?" Eddie asked. "The promise that we were going to come back?"

Jamie nodded, "Oh yes," he smiled. "I do. And in a way, we are here with our entire family aren't we?"

Eddie smiled, "Yes, we are. Our baby is growing inside of me, our precious girl is floating beside us…I can't be happier, Jamie. I don't know of a way I could be happier."

"Me neither." Jamie and Eddie's eyes met and they held each other's gaze. Their lips met in a gentle, soulful kiss, all of their hopes and dreams for their family coming out in their touch.

Annabeth kicked and squealed, the attention wasn't on her, that was not how she liked things. Not at all.

Eddie got out of the pool a short time later to let Jamie play with Annabeth for a bit and to soak up a little bit of sun. After a couple games of motorboat, Jamie brought the baby to the lounge chair wrapped in a towel. He sat the baby by Eddie's belly and put her little hand on her tummy. "Say hi to your baby brother or sister, Mommy is having a baby."

"Baby…" Annabeth laughed. "Baby…Ray…"

Both parents broke into laughter, "Even she thinks it's going to be a boy…"

it was Annabeth's nap time when they got back to the room. Jamie put her down then moved to help Eddie out of her suit. He slowly slid the straps down her shoulders, pausing to kiss each shoulder blade as he slowly revealed what was underneath.

Eddie smiled as Jamie was slow and deliberate never taking his eyes from hers

They slept deeply, Annabeth slept through the night. Jamie woke up to her with her diaper in her hand again. He had to laugh.

He got up and changed Annabeth smiling. "What should we eat for breakfast Annabeth?"

Annabeth started to coo and babble as Jamie set her on Eddie's lap. "She wants waffles..." Eddie and her waffles.

"Okay Annabeth," Jamie laughed bouncing his daughter with a smile


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was these times of stolen intimacy that really made her feel beautiful. He carefully peeled the suit off, revealing her full breasts to his view. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. He toweled her off than reached for her bra to put it on. The act of dressing was just as intimate.

Eddie felt a deep abiding love as Jamie helped her. Jamie leaned down and gave her a kiss, "I love moments like this, so special." He removed the bottoms and slid on her panties, taking his time to run his hands up her legs and feel her skin on his own.

"Me too just us here," Eddie agreed taking in a breath glad to have time with him like this

"I know you like peace and quiet, I know you missed that staying with Pop and Dad, but it'll be okay, we'll have our home again very soon you'll see." Jamie slipped her dress on, the one he got her for her birthday before they even married.

"I do I love them both, but I miss our house just us, Annabeth and Ray. Our home that's where our life is."

"It is, and we are so lucky too that it's going to be okay," Jamie smiled. "Dad said Baker was working really hard on the claim so...hopefully soon."

Eddie smiled she took a liking to Baker getting to know the Detective since shed been going to the house

If anyone could get them back into the house soon, she would be the one to do it. Jamie picked up one of Eddie's feet and applied some lotion and gentle pressure. He slid on her slippers and laid her on the bed with her feet propped to rest until dinner.

Laying there with Jamie was everything to Eddie having him by her side the way they should and will be for the rest of their lives. She closed her eyes listening to his slow breathing smiling grateful for every day with him.

They ate at the merchant square and took Annabeth into the William and Mary bookstore to get a few books and a new bear.

Annabeth's eyes rounded at all the books piled so high smiling as they found her section.

"Look," Jamie showed Eddie. ""They have all those Young books, Young George Washington, Young Abe Lincoln, Young Oprah... "Jamie laughed

Eddie laughed too watching him scan them, "Amazing the stuff they print."

Jamie bought the entire young series for Annabeth and a couple little books for now. They headed back to the room early after another tiring day.

In her stroller Annabeth turned around pointing up at the bag of books they just bought

"What about ice cream?" Eddie asked. "I think she was good. What do you think want some ice cream?"

Jamie smiled, "She was very good, I think she deserves it," he agreed

He knew Eddie was hungry for ice cream too. They found the store and Jamie got vanilla for himself and Anna and mint for Eddie

"Brrr," Annabeth laughed after licking a little of hers smiling wide.

"It's cold huh?" Eddie smiled. "Is it yummy?" She was a little quieter than Jamie liked.

Annabeth looked up ice cream all over her face smiling wide. "Yummy"

Eddie shook her head, "Her mother's daughter."

"She sure is," Jamie smiled stopping to wipe her face a little then offered another bite

Eddie was quiet watching the trees as she drove her chair, Ray running beside them.

"What's wrong Eddie are you feeling okay?" Jamie looked at her concerned

"Just tired," she replied. "My neck is a little sore."

"Want to head back and I'll rub it," Jamie stopped again to watch her.

Eddie nodded, "Thanks, that'll really help." She had other things on her mind, but for now a massage would be nice.

Eddie held tight to Annabeth as they rocked her to sleep. While she napped earlier that day, the night of the fire gushed back to her, and had been on her mind ever since. What was bothering her, was Jamie. All of the time she was there, with Ray dragging her across the floor, she was at peace. She knew she was not going to live to a ripe old age, no one in her condition did, even with the best care, it was how Jamie seemed to freeze that scared her, if she did die, what would become of her and their children?

"Let me hold her a minute more?" Eddie asked. "She's being so good on this trip." For the next night Eddie had some plans for her and Jamie, similar to their very first trip. He'd done so much, and this is one way to show him how grateful she was.

"I know she has," Jamie smiled. "We're all tired and you need a massage, let's put her down. Ray will keep her safe."

Eddie kissed the baby's forehead and Jamie put her in the crib. Jamie moved Eddie easily to the bed and helped her take off the dress and comb out her hair. He got some lotion and aloe and began to rub her neck. "I know it's more than this, I know it, I can read you like a book."

"Lay down with me, then we'll talk," she replied. She needed him close for this talk and he needed her too. When they were both ready for bed, Eddie wiggled to her side, and held Jamie's eyes.

"I had a dream about the night of the fire," Eddie told Jamie. "I dreamt of that night and it ended very differently than we saw it end in reality. I was really distressed by that

"Of course you were," Jamie whispered. "But it's okay…"

"No, Jamie," Eddie replied. "No, it's not. Yes, we all survived the fire and the damage isn't bad, I know that, but it was your reaction that has me worried, Jamie."

"I was terrified for you and Annabeth," Jamie replied "What do you mean my reaction, I don't' understand."

"When we were here last," Eddie recalled. "We discussed on the way home that my life span is not going to be normal. I'm going to get sick or fall or have a stroke and pass away much sooner than a regular person, sweetheart. I know you know that in your heart and your head, but I'm so worried because I don't see you accepting it. You are such a sweet and loving man, Jamie. You deserve to have a full, long life and I do not want you to have that life alone after I'm gone. Whether we have one more year or twenty more…I want you to seize love with all you are and all you have. I truly do."

"Eddie," Jamie sighed. "I know how important this is for you, for me to make you this promise, but I just…The heart wants what the heart wants and if I don't find someone that I love enough to bring into my life and our kids' lives…"

"But you will," Eddie replied. "You have so much love to give and I don't want you to hibernate in your life. At least promise to try, keep your heart open to the idea. When it's time for me to go…"

Jamie cupped her cheek, "When it's your time, I'll let you go and I'll be at your side. That fire was not your time, Angel. It was not your time, I think I'll know when your time is here in my heart and then I'll know if I'm going to ever be ready to let go."

Eddie shook her head, "I love you, Jamie, and I need you to love me enough to let me go when it's time and to love yourself enough…"

Jamie stopped her words with a kiss. He didn't want to keep talking about this. It was too painful, Eddie was asking too much. She just was, he couldn't predict how he'd feel about another to cross his path, he only knew how he felt now, "I want to cherish each day we have, it could be five year or five minutes, but I want to cherish it. I won't close my mind, but I won't just marry for marriage sake."

Eddie nodded slowly, that was all she could ask for at the moment, Jamie took time to come around to things, but his word was strong, if he said he'd keep an open mind, he'd do that, and that was all she could ask for now.

As they got ready for the day, sharing breakfast in their suite to avoid the crowds Jamie's phone's Skype alert went off. Eddie answered it with her voice program. "Open Skype," she commanded the program and smiled when Frank and Henry appeared. "Hey, sweetheart," Henry greeted. "Oh, you're getting some color."

"A little bit," Eddie replied. "The weather's been fabulous. How are you?"

Jamie joined them when Annabeth who cooed and waved at her grandpas. "So we have good news," Frank piped up after fussing over his granddaughter's curly blond locks and bright smile. "Baker got the insurance check this morning and at least 20 members of the 12th are going to pitch in and fix up this house. Pop is going to front the money in the check to buy the supplies, so you can come home to your own house when you get back from vacation."

Jamie was touched that so many of their friends were helping them. He made new friends in the building at Clifford's but nothing like the bonds he made at the 12th. He had been invited on a camping trip with several of the guys on his floor and their wives and families. He didn't accept that invite, Eddie would not be able to go and enjoy herself, she'd be too self-conscious.

"That's so great!" Jamie smiled, Eddie was beaming. She valued her privacy, she was afforded so little of it that the times alone, just their nuclear family, were important to her. This would be huge for them to go home to their own place.

"Of course we'll pay Pop back as soon as the check clears," Eddie clarified.

"We know that," Frank replied. "Abigail took the liberty of upgrading a few of the appliances and TARU is going to smart wire the house to make it easier for you to be home on your own, Eddie."

"Oh, is that the fridge that opens by itself and the coffee pot that brews by itself?" Eddie asked. "I wanted those when I didn't need this chair," she laughed. "Tell her thanks so much, we'll bring back a really great present for all of you."

The rest of the talk was idle and soon they hung up to get ready for the rest of their day. Frank had raised a very important topic in Eddie's mind. "Jamie, we should talk to TARU about wiring a Life Alert to the house too. If I were to fall or feel sick when I was alone, I could train Ray and later Annabeth press the button, or we can get a fall alert one and it will activate on its own. What would you think of that?"

Jamie took a breath, "I hate the idea of you needing it, but I think it's a terrific idea to use it. I'll send my Dad and Baker a message about it and we can have the button ordered when we get home."

Eddie smiled, each home improvement, each new computer program, was a step closer to more independence, something she would always crave and treasure forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

They headed to the York River and stretched out on the sand. Eddie liked the river, Jamie put a sand chair in the current, so the water washed over her.

She smiled and watched the water, she felt so at peace here. "It's so beautiful."

"It is," Jamie smiled. "Come Annabeth, show Mommy how you kick."

Annabeth kicked her little feet proudly splashing the water around as she did so.

"Good girl!" Eddie smiled clapping her hands slightly. "Mommy is so proud of you!" She smiled and took a sip of juice from her hanging bottle.

When she finished, Annabeth leaned down to feel the water giggling as it went over her hands.

Jamie leaned back in the water, wetting his entire body. Eddie smiled at the image of the water glinting off his tone muscles.

"Dada," Annabeth shrieked then laughed at the sudden burst of chilly water over her tiny body. She held onto Jamie with both arms and legs in the current.

As Eddie sat in the water she thought about another child here, playing with Jamie, full of life and of love. Jamie was dipping the baby up and down as Annabeth splashed him gently.

As the water washed over again, Eddie sighed shutting her eyes against the sun. She was startled a few minutes later when Annabeth let out a shrill cry.

Jamie was closest to Annabeth. He picked her up out of the water looking her over. "She got stung," he told Eddie cradling his crying daughter.

"Stung by a bee?" Eddie asked. "Give her..." James handed the baby over

"Sshh I know Annabeth. I know. Show Mommy where it hurts," Eddie soothed softly.

Jamie pointed to her little foot, "There, I don't see a stinger but there..." Jamie pointed to the sign. "A red ring, this is a jellyfish bite."

"Oh, Annabeth, it's okay Mommy and Daddy will take care of it," Eddie said softly to keep calm.

Eddie held the crying baby while Jamie softened the skin with salt water then scraped the stinger out. Still, she cried.

"I'm sorry Annabear, Daddy is almost done," Jamie felt horrible hearing his daughter crying like she was.

"It says on the sign that vinegar might help," Eddie suggested. "The restaurant behind us they might have some."

"I'll go ask. Are you okay with her for a minute?" Jamie asked turning to check out how far it would be to the restaurant and how long he could be gone.

Jamie made another compress for her foot with the salt water then jogged off to see if they had the remedy Eddie requested.

As he went to the restaurant, Eddie soothed her crying daughter. "I know Annabeth, Daddy went to see if he can find something that will help."

The ring was a little brighter but there was no swelling, Eddie knew in her gut her baby was okay.

Jamie returned shortly, "They insisted I take a lot in case she needed."

Jamie changed the salt water for the vinegar while Eddie sang softly, 'He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, willy nilly silly ol bear."

Annabeth slowly stopped crying, laughing instead at the silly song, attention focused on her Mommy while Jamie took care of her boo boo foot.

By the time he was finished, Annabeth was settling down next to Eddie's chest, her little head resting on her mother's breast. "Crisis averted?"

"Yeah, I think so," Jamie nodded watching Annabeth to make sure she was okay.

"Well, looks like we got through another one of her firsts, huh?" Eddie sighed as Jamie started to unpack their lunches and sodas. "First illness, first injury, first step, first word...you ready for other firsts?"

"What other firsts are we missing?" Jamie asked setting out the food they prepared.

"First day of school, first broken heart, first loose tooth, first dance. So many Jamie, and we are going to do them again soon."

Jamie smiled, "I can't wait Eddie, but first broken heart you may have to hold me back."

Eddie smiled, "Get in line, Daddy," she smiled and took a bite of her ham and cheddar cheese on a pretzel roll from Raleigh bakery.

Jamie smiled too checking to see how Annabeth was doing with her sandwich before taking a bite from his own. She had taken the sandwich apart and was eating the elements separately, but she was eating and most of it was making it into her mouth as well.

Shaking his head at her Jamie started to eat too listening to the river behind them.

"I need to dip her again before we leave," Jamie replied. "Or she'll be scared of the water. Best to get her back on the horse."

Eddie knew it wouldn't be easy, but Jamie was right, it was the only way to relieve her fear.

After lunch, Jamie took Annabeth's hand and walked her down to the water's edge. "Come on with Daddy, one more swim.'

Annabeth hesitated, shaking her head staring at the water. "No Daddy."

Annabeth stared at the water throwing her hands on her hips. "Daddy," she reached a hand up for him.

Jamie took her tiny hand and headed out a few steps. The salt water helped a little bit of sting still on her foot. As they got deeper Jamie held Annabeth, then dipped her making sure to keep a bright smile on his face.

They dried off again and headed back to blanket where Eddie waited. It was getting later, and Eddie was antsy. She was looking at her watch, she had a plan for the night.

Jamie smiled, "Should we head back? It's getting kind of late and Annabeth is getting tired."

"Yes, we have to shower and get ready for dinner. We have King's Arm reservations, remember that place?"

Eddie smiled, "That's where you proposed to me."

"Of course, I remember I will never forget that night," Jamie smiled holding Annabeth close to him.

"I can taste that pork now, let's head back,' Eddie held the bags and drove to the lot while Jamie carried the baby. When they returned to the room, Ray was waiting for them with kisses.

Annabeth really enjoyed the bread, you wouldn't even know she had a scary encounter with a salt water creature resembling cling wrap. She got a kick out of the balladeer and the costumes.

While they waited for their meals, Jamie smiled, "I was so nervous the last time we were here,' he confessed. "I was terrified that you would say no when I asked you to marry me in front of a restaurant full of people."

"You knew I'd never say no," Eddie replied. "You had to know how much I loved you then, and how much I love you now."

"I did, but I was still a little nervous," Jamie laughed. "It took such a long time to plan. The ring was finished back in New York, and when I chose to do it here I had to find the people in charge of the ballads and all of this without you knowing about it. That was hard, you are so astute."

Eddie laughed, "I love to give you a hard time."

Jamie nodded and took a sip of his beer, "I wanted it to be perfect, you and I had been through so much by that point and that turning point had to be just so. I was so excited…"

Eddie nodded, "I could tell, honey. You were ill at ease all day, and I was hoping so much that you were going to propose…"

"I never wanted to let you down, and a big proposal was something I felt you deserved. I don't think there was one part of that entire thing I didn't hand pick, I knew it had all the things you'd appreciate, but still that day…I was breathless waiting to find out. When the balladeer showed up to sing to you, my heart was bursting…"

As Jamie finished recanting the story, the balladeer began to sing the song he had altered for Jamie's proposal. "Gold, gold, gold is the color of my true love's hair." Jamie had done it again.

Eddie looked at her watch again, she had a plan up her sleeve.

They kissed gently and ordered dessert getting back to their room in just enough time for Jamie's surprise.

The room was open, the door slightly opened, and smelling of lemongrass and sandalwood. Eddie took the baby and laid her down in her crib with Ray to keep his ears on him. Jamie smiled, "What is all this?" Eddie batted her eyes, "This is our couple's massage...You earned it."

He stepped in looking around the room smiling brightly. "You set all this up Eddie? I love you."

She smiled, "I did, and we need it. We can hold hands, I got this extra table."

Jamie kissed her softly helping Eddie to the table first holding her hand.

There was a day when Jamie would have panicked about someone besides him massaging Eddie, but this was such a gesture of love and sharing, and the masseuse was wonderful.

They held hands the entire time Jamie sneaking peeks at Eddie

He tried to visualize it, her hands on him and not the professional. Every time they made love Eddie had to engage her brain and her memory to get the most of it, this would be a way for him to see what that was like.

Jamie loved holding Eddie's hand smiling at her brightly from his table.

That was as deep as it got, he couldn't move Eddie in his mind from the table beside him, and he could not engage that much imagination. He watched as they worked him, she didn't feel a thing, she was doing this for him and him alone.

The massage was fantastic Eddie was right he needed it but just the thought of her setting it up

Eddie had done something similar on their first trip, it was so touching.

"Thank you, Eddie." Jamie mumbled so relaxed as the masseuse worked on him

"I love you," she whispered never taking her eyes off him. In her head it was her that rubbed him to this state this was the best way to provide that.

He rubbed a finger over the back of her hand smiling locking eyes with her

Her gaze held the promise of more to come when they were alone.

 **A/N: We are happy to announce the sequel to "Meet Me In Montana" and "Marry Me in Montana" will debut this week on Wednesday, April 10** **th** **. Please look for, read, and review "Sunset in New York."**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

When the massage finished Jamie thanked the masseuses, seeing them out. He then turned his attention to Eddie and carried her to bed.

They lay facing one another, chest to chest, skin to skin. Jamie ran his hand through Eddie's hair, brushing it off her cheek. "Thank you so much for tonight," he whispered. "One of the things I love about you the most is that you always put people ahead of yourself. You always put me and Annabeth first."

Eddie smiled, "You put us first too, it's what family does, it's what lovers do and we are that."

Jamie tipped his head and took Eddie's lips. He wanted to show her all his love and devotion. He pressed his lips over hers and Eddie sighed into his kiss. He slid his body over hers, they both held the aroma of the massage oil. His lips explored her face, neck, and chest, the areas of sensation, she always told him she had heightened feeling in those places. He wanted her to feel so much tonight, as much as he always did when they made love. It was more to both than just the action, it was a physical manifestation of how much they cared for each other, how deeply they loved.

Eddie worked her arms up and down Jamie's back, it was slick and smooth from the remnants of aloe and the massage oil, she loved the feel of his skin on her inner wrists. She used that to amplify it in her head, and imagine that feeling all over her body. Each time she did, it took her to a height she was never able to fathom physically.

Jamie sighed, his lips ran down lower now, to areas that were more for his physical pleasure than for hers. "I'm just going to take your nipple,' he explained and hoped that Eddie's mind did the rest of the work.

"Yes," she sighed taking the feeling of his tongue swirling in her ear and applying it to her breast. She felt the bud tighten just as it actually did and she felt the sensation between her legs. His hand moved down and cupped her, she was moist and her muscles already moving in anticipation of his taking her and once again making her his own.

They basked in the glow of their lovemaking, her head resting on his shoulder. Eddie could feel the tension though, something was on his mind.

"What's wrong Jamie? Are you okay?" Eddie asked locking eyes with his.

"I'm okay," he replied. "I was just thinking, during the massage I tried to imagine you rubbing me down, your hands on me, like you have to do when we make love. I couldn't do it."

"Why not Jamie. Talk to me honey what's on your mind," Eddie asked wanting him to open up.

"I just couldn't get to that place," Jamie replied. "And now, I'm feeling guilty that you can never feel me when we make love like we did. You never feel what it's like for us to be joined, not physically."

"No, but I can feel in my heart and seeing you Jamie seeing our beautiful kids," Eddie assured

"I know," Jamie replied. "I know it's mental for you and that you use memory and that's great, but I feel like you should...I don't know, I feel bad that we don't share that."

"Jamie, I love you either way. I love you so much don't feel bad, okay? I love us being together."

"So do I," Jamie whispered. "There's nothing we can't do as a team, I just wanted to talk to you about it, let you know that I do try to empathize with what you give to me. I just feel bad that I derive so much physical pleasure and you have to use memory of sexual experiences you've had and not even with me, with other people. I feel bad I can't please you like you please me."

"You don't have to," Eddie soothed. "What we have is so special. What you do to me is truly magical. I can feel when we make love Jamie, not in the traditional way, but I can feel you touch me and I can feel you love me and that is an answered prayer. No more talk about this now, we only have a few more nights left here and I want to make the most of it."

Jamie offered her his trademark 1000 watt smile and moved so she was lying on top of him. They made love through the night, and Eddie felt their precious and soulful connection, every single time.

Before they knew it, it was the end of their vacation. Jamie had to get back to work and they had to ready the house for move-in.

"We should come back here soon," Eddie told him with a small sigh. It was fun taking a family vacation

"After the baby comes," Jamie smiled. "We'll have the family here each year."

Eddie smiled too, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea."

"Maybe next time," Jamie suggested. "Pop can come."

"Yeah he would like it and Annabeth would like to have him here."

"So, what do you want to do on our last night?"

Eddie thought for a minute, "Anything you want."

"What about a carriage ride and BBQ for dinner," Jamie suggested.

"Yeah that will be nice," Eddie agreed.

Jamie made the reservation for the carriage and dinner. He had to lift Eddie up and carry her onto the seat.

Annabeth sat on her lap looking out "Horse," she clapped excitedly.

Jamie nuzzled her and kissed her head, "Nice horse, hmmm"

"Petty," Annabeth smiled giggling and lay her head back on Eddie's chest.

The ride started, and they started to move past the scenery. Eddie smiled and looked around, "Oh look."

Jamie turned to look, his arm around both his girls, smiling at how excited Eddie was.

They shared an excellent dinner and got a Root Beer float for dessert. Jamie smiled, as they shared the drink. "Jamie, reach into my bag."

He reached into her bag curiously. "What am I looking for?"

"A little box," Eddie replied. "I had something made for you."

"You did huh," Jamie smiled finding the box and pulling it out.

He opened the small box from the Golden Ball, inside was a small star engraved with the words "Family Vacation" and the date.

"Oh, Eddie this is so sweet honey thank you," Jamie gave her a kiss getting a loud laugh from Annabeth

"I always want you to have this memory close to your heart."

"Oh, I sure will. I love it Eddie thank you so much," Jamie smiled.

They sealed the memory with a kiss. That night they slept spooned up together, getting ready for the long trip home.

As Jamie packed up their car Eddie took one last look around smiling, she would miss it here.

Jamie secured Annabeth into the car, then Ray and finally Eddie, it would be a long drive, but they often made friends on these trips.

Once everyone was ready Jamie got in too pulling out slowly smiling at Annabeth saying bye bye.

They made good time driving up, missing all the major traffic spots and problem areas. Eddie got quiet staring at passing scenery smiling thinking of taking this trip again with both kids. She shut her eyes and imagined their new baby, in her mind's eyes, another little girl. Both of their little ones playing in the water, splashing and laughing.

"What's funny Eddie?" Jamie asked looking sideways quickly trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Thinking of us with two kids, and you playing with the babies, laughing, splashing in the pool. We are so blessed Jamie, we really are."

Jamie smiled, "We really are Eddie. I can't wait to come back once our new one is born."

"You want a boy though, I can tell," Eddie replied. "I know you want a boy, but I am worried I'd have a harder time with a boy."

"I would love a boy, but honestly Eddie, as long as you and the baby are healthy, it doesn't matter."

She smiled, "Pull over..." Jamie looked up. Sure enough Delaware Memorial Bridge. He pulled over to the side slowly looking Eddie over smiling at her.

She leaned over to give him a big kiss, "I love you so much I had to give you a big kiss. We had a few pretty serious talks here, so just promise me this while we are here..."

"Eddie, I love you and I will always love you," Jamie replied returning the kiss.

"Our baby is first; our babies are first okay? Before me, promise."

Jamie locked eyes with her struggling to agree with that. "Eddie." he sighed.

"Promise me," Eddie said firmly. "I will promise you this now, if you and I assure each other now...then I won't bring it up again, it'll be closed."

He sighed, "Eddie I can't lose you, I love you so much."

"I know," Eddie sighed. "I know it's hard to reconcile, please just be practical about it. Please?"

He took one lasting look at her "Eddie it's going to be so hard, but this is what you want?"

She nodded "That's my one fear," Eddie confessed. "You not moving on and you hesitating about making choices for our kids if it's them or me. Let's go home with that resolved."

He sighed pulling carefully back on the road quietly wishing Eddie didn't ask him to choose and hoping he would never have to make such a decision.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The little family arrived home around 8pm that night. The finishing touches had gone on their kitchen that night, the new stove, fridge, and table were all in working order. Frank and Henry were there waiting for them, Henry needed to cuddle with his Annabear awfully bad.

Frank came out to help with the bags, and Henry to claim Annabeth. She had fallen asleep around the New York/New Jersey border and hadn't moved since.

"She's probably down for the count, Pop," Jamie smiled. "But a good rock never hurt her."

Henry nodded, "I know that, and I aim to please. Come on, little one. Rock with your Pop Pop."

Jamie lifted Eddie and put her in her chair, "You two ready?" Frank asked. "The house is fabulous. I really love the way the kitchen came out."

Eddie was excited and drove up the newly renovated ramp and into the kitchen. It was showroom new, everything sparkled from the wood floor to the stainless-steel fridge. "You can insert the cup with your hook," Frank directed. "Then tell it what to do. It's easy."

Eddie smiled and did just as Frank showed her. Jamie admired the rest of the room. It was hard to believe less than a month ago the room was burned out. They would have to have a party to thank everyone that helped and perhaps that would be a good time to announce their good fortune to the rest of their family and friends.

Jamie broached the subject with her when they got into bed that night. "What would you think of hosting a small party for family and friends, as a thank you for all they did for us to get the house back on track?"

"Oh," Eddie smiled. "That would be lovely, and if we do it soon, we can tell everyone that doesn't know about the baby, Connie and the rest of your family, maybe get my father to conference in?" Eddie suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Jamie smiled. "Let's call everyone tomorrow and then we'll start getting things set up. I'll ask Dad about a video feed for Armin."

Eddie was beaming from ear to ear. She was delighted with the idea that they would be sharing their joyous news with all of those close to them very soon.

Jamie set the plan in motion. Eddie got together with Nancy, Linda, and Melissa to begin to plan. She sat on their big news so they could tell all of their friends and family at the same time, except of course Frank, Baker, and Henry. They were doing their best to keep quiet, but it was getting harder for Henry.

The night of the party came quickly. Eddie asked Henry to come to the house early to help her with the set-up. Colleen and Baker had also volunteered to help with the early set-up. Henry arrived with Colleen. They came in and smiled, "Everything is looking good already your friends did a really great job."

"I just want to have everyone's favorite things, isn't that silly?" Eddie smiled.

Henry smiled, "Not at all it's very sweet and everyone's going to have a great time. It's a nice gesture." The spread was already coming together, and the decor was festive but not over the top.

"What else needs to be done Eddie? The food is prepared and cooking, decorations up," Colleen smiled.

"Just my hair and face then," Eddie replied. "I can do most of the makeup myself but I need help with my hair."

Colleen linked arms with the younger woman, taking Eddie into the bedroom to help her. Baker turned to Henry smiling at him. "This is going to be some surprise, for the rest of the family. I don't think anyone suspects she's pregnant, do you, Sir?"

"Abigail, you are dating my son, you are at family meals. It's Henry, and no, I don't think anyone has a clue. No one expected they would get pregnant the first time."

Baker had no objection to that, she enjoyed seeing Frank so overjoyed at the prospect of another grandchild. She loved seeing him so happy. "Do you need any help getting the food out?"

"Nope, we just have to wait now, when Melissa comes she'll need help."

One by one the guests began to arrive. Many people were there, Renzulli, Kara Walsh, even Clifford, it was a greatest hits of the most significant players in their lives. Jamie appeared at the kitchen door from picking up the wine and champagne. He looked around the house, seeing it filled near to capacity, they were blessed to be so loved.

Jamie smiled at their family and friends mulling around the house. He loved the way that the house turned out. Eddie broke into his reverie.

"Come on, all your friends and family are here and the food is really good if I do say so myself," Eddie smiled. "Come mingle and eat..."

He took her hand whispering "When should we tell them our news?"

Eddie smiled. "After we eat and Annabear is going to help us..."

He laughed kissing her "Let me make you a plate Eddie then I'll go around and say hi. I can't believe this turn out, even Renzulli is here."

"Yes, everyone that's anyone in our lives is here, except my Dad and your Dad has that all arranged.

They kissed again, then Jamie worked the room. He made a plate for himself and Eddie, but even with a room full of their friends, they stayed together.

"I've always admired their devotion to each other" Renzulli said to Clifford, old boss to new.

Clifford smiled in agreement "From what I've seen it's incredible and you had them longer, so I can only imagine. He was her training officer yes?"

"Yes, he was, and they were partnered until her accident. He was married...but I could tell. Cops can tell."

"Yes, they sure can. They're a great match."

Jamie leaned over and pecked Eddie's cheek. She had a drop of BBQ sauce on her chin. He softly wiped it away.

She smiled up at him, their eyes catching. "Are you having a good time, Jamie?"

"I am," Jamie replied. "I'm thinking about our new little one."

"I can't wait to meet him or her..." Eddie breathed in happily. The party was a successful with an added bonus of excitement for them.

"You were really tired this morning," Jamie reminded her. "Do you need rest?"

"Think I'm ok for now actually I'll let you know if that changes though," Eddie smiled at him. He wasn't exactly Zen, but he was better.

"Good," he kissed her nose.

Eddie smiled scanning the room everyone looked to be having a good time.

When dinner was over and the cake set up, Frank started the call with Armin. "Hello, Frank thanks again for doing this," Armin' s voice came through.

"This is very important to Eddie," Frank replied. "I'm glad to do it."

Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand standing up. "First, I want to thank everyone for coming this means a lot to us."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, her eyes glowing. "To my beautiful wife, I love you Eddie. We have some news to share, Annabeth come here baby."

Annabeth toddled over to her father. Jamie held the cute and chubby baby girl in his arms and pulled off the cute little pink top she wore. The lighter shirt underneath said "I'm the Big Sister!"

"Congratulations to both of you this is wonderful," Danny cheered.

"I'm so glad you told us today!" Linda gushed out.

Frank looked at the phone to make sure Armin heard. "Armin did you hear the great news?"

Armin was crying lightly, "Good news too, Edit, I might be out in time for this one."

Eddie's eyes watered now hoping her father could see his grandkids while they were still small.

Her shoulders slumped and shook slightly with the emotion, Jamie found himself fighting that as well. They looked around the room at this mismatched group of people, their friends and their family. These were the building blocks of their lives, the foundation of all things. They shared a look of knowing and of love, they were blessed and they knew it.

After the party ended Jamie helped Annabeth wash up and brought her to bed in her footie pajamas laying her between him and Eddie.

"She's so precious and I know already this baby will be too..."

"Yes they are, we are lucky." Jamie kissed Eddie's head then Annabeth.

"I love you Jamie," Eddie sighed. Our lives are nearly complete."

"I love you, and our little family."

"We had our share of troubles but I think, no I know," Eddie whispered. "We are going to be okay. We really are..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Time seemed to fly by as Eddie and Melissa both planned for their expanding families. As their pregnancies progressed, the two friends grew even more inseparable than they were before. Melissa was due in seven weeks and Eddie in seventeen, Melissa was beginning to struggle.

Marcus was concerned to leave her alone with JJ during the day as she was often light headed from being short of breath. He brought her to Eddie, either at the house or at the office. When at the office, JJ went to daycare with Annabeth, and at the house, Henry or Sean kept both babies happy and engaged.

"Would you feel better in the recliner, Melly?" Eddie asked seeing her friend in particular discomfort that day. She was flushed and breathing much more shallow than usual.

"Maybe," Melissa sighed. "IT wasn't this hard with JJ. That pregnancy was a piece of cake."

Eddie nodded, "Annabeth too, until she decided to come before her due date. Is Dr. Eisenberg still planning to take them a month early?"

She nodded, "She's worried I'll go early, so as long as their lungs are ready she's going to go get them. It might mean a longer hospital stay, but it'll cut back on other complications."

This pregnancy, while joyous, had been full of those for Melissa. She suffered swelling in her legs at times making them twice their normal size. The differences in her experience were blamed on the presence of twins.

"Jamie and I are looking forward to having JJ," Eddie assured her. "Unless you want me to come to the hospital, then Frank and Baker will babysit for us."

Melissa felt some emotion choke her, she hadn't had a family like this, and to be welcomed, it was always so warming. "Thanks," she managed as Henry served both his girls glasses of cider.

"Here you go," he smiled. "The babies are asleep, so I want you both to rest too. Melissa, I have a pillow for your legs and to prop your back."

"Thanks, Henry," she replied. "I'm really tired so this is nice. Not really sure what's been going on with me lately."

"You are having twins honey, in a body that is less than healthy" Henry soothed. "You rest all you need to, that's why we are here. Do not worry about anything, just rest. When is your next appointment?"

"Monday," Melissa replied. "Same as Eddie, it's easier on the men that way."

Henry laughed, "How you two put up with their fussing I'll never know. Colleen is at me to rest all the time because of that silly angina, drives me looney."

He made a face and Eddie laughed, "You're something else Pop. Pull up a chair, we're watching I Love Lucy reruns, your fave."

Henry couldn't turn down that invitation.

Marcus and Melissa met Jamie and Eddie at the doctor on Monday. Melissa's legs were so swollen she had no choice but to wear a dress and slippers. Eddie was concerned about her friend.

Marcus held Melissa's hand as they waited. He watched her carefully, concerned about her and their little ones.

"Babies Beal," the nurse called and they all went back. Marcus helped Melissa up retaking her hand as the nurse began walking.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and checked the position and growth of the twins. She looked at the edema and signed. "Melissa, I'm concerned that you will need to be delivered in the next two weeks. The extra fluid from the twins is straining your circulation."

"Will delivery cause any harm to the twins' doctor?" Melissa asked with concern.

"Now, their lungs aren't quite ready," she replied. "So we are going to put you on meds to help that."

Melissa looked at Marcus with fear in her eyes. Marcus kissed her head, "I know, it's okay..."

Eddie moved up toward her friend, "Melly, listen. The doctor can help their lungs inside and outside but if you get sick then nothing helps them have their Mommy, honey." Eddie understood her friends fear

Melissa sighed, "I know I just don't want anything happening to them... but if it'll help."

"Your poor health is more of a risk to them," The doctor advised. "Let's start the medication and monitor you closely as soon as I feel their lungs are ready, we'll get you delivered.

"Okay," Melissa agreed warily. Marcus leaned in closer hugging her.

Jamie put his hand on his ex-partner's shoulder, he understood the fear for his wife and babies perhaps he was the only that did.

Jamie and Marcus waited at the chicken place for their meal. "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm worried Jamie about Melissa and the twins I don't want anything happening to them." Marcus sighed.

"I know, but Melissa is taking her cue from you right now. She needs you to be strong for her.

"I am and I am here for her Jamie, I'm just." Marcus tried to find the words describing how he felt.

"You had an easy time with JJ and so did we, now there's a complication and it's scary, to know. I almost lost my marriage to fear."

"So how did you keep it together? I'm so worried I can't lose any of them," Marcus said.

"You..." Jamie remarked. "You knocked sense into me. You kept Eddie at your house, I thought I'd lose her but you had patience with me. Listen, the medication will help and Dr. Eisenberg is the best in her field. She will make sure everyone come through unscathed."

Marcus smiled nodding quietly trusting his friend and ex-partner knowing Jamie went through this.

"You two and JJ want to stay with us until Melissa delivers?" Jamie offered.

"Thanks Jamie I really appreciate that," Marcus smiled.

It was decided that Marcus and Melissa would move in the next day. Jamie and Eddie told Annabeth, "JJ is going to share your room," Annabeth clapped her hands glad to see her friend more, smiling brightly.

Jamie gave her a kiss and sent her on her way. She ran and climbed on her mommy. Eddie smiled at her girl knowing Annabeth would love having JJ there.

They arrived at lunch time and Eddie helped Jamie set up the meal. Jamie smiled at her, passing out the plates, helping Annabeth then Eddie

Melissa wasn't bedridden but had to keep her legs elevated. That would be a challenge with a two year old JJ struggling to understand his surroundings. Annabeth was thrilled to have her friend there, taking JJ's hand leading him to her toys.

She knew sign as well as Marcus and Melissa did and in their simple language she showed him her games.

Jamie watched the pair smiling, "Best friends, look at how they play together."

"At this rate we might really be family someday, they are so cute together, Jamie smiled, he wouldn't mind that hoping JJ and Annabeth stayed close.

They settled into a peaceful routine, Eddie enjoying having her friend so close. Annabeth too was happy, and Marcus was at ease knowing his most trusted friend was there when he couldn't be. Jamie knew no matter what they were all there for each other.

Melissa obeyed the doctor and rested, ate, and took all the medication she was prescribed. She wanted to give her twins every chance before he body gave way to its limits. She managed to hang on for three weeks.

"The babies are ready," the doctor smiled. "Their weight looks good and the lungs are developed well. Let's get you admitted and we'll go get these little ones in the morning."

Melissa smiled, she had done it. She had made it. She held Marcus's hand and smiled brightly.

"Our babies are coming, our babies." He kissed her dark hair. "Eddie, will you be there?"

Eddie smiled at her friend. "I wouldn't miss it Mel I can't wait to meet them."

"Thanks," Melissa smiled. "Best friends...can you and Jamie bring my bag and the things for JJ to Frank's house?"

"Of course," Jamie overheard her laughing before heading to get her bag. Marcus took Melissa to the hospital and Jamie and Eddie went home and gathered her things. Jamie saw the worry in Eddie's face

"She'll be okay Eddie, you know she has the best doctor looking after her," Jamie assured

"I know," Eddie replied. "I'm just worried about her...let's do our best to support them."

Jamie nodded, helping get Mel's bag and everything ready for JJ.

Melissa was wheeled away for her C-section early in the morning. Jamie and Eddie were there to wait for word from Marcus.

While they waited Jamie kept a close eye on Eddie knowing she was worried

They were in the large observation room that allowed them to see the surgery. Eddie was amazed at how calm things were, her C with Annabeth had been a rush, but this was serene. She sat with Jamie and waited for the procedure to start.

The doctor washed up returning to Melissa and smiled. "Are you ready to meet your twins?"

She smiled and nodded, holding Marcus' gaze. He was in scrubs, behind a mask, positioned behind the screen. "Okay, Melissa, we're getting started now."

"Just relax okay I'll explain everything I'm doing." the doctor said.

The surgical team strapped Melissa down, she didn't care for this procedure, but it was a necessary evil. Then the doctor smiled, "Here we go, I'm making the incision..." Eddie and Jamie had a great view. "It'll be our turn soon."

"I hope our delivery is this smooth," Eddie replied. "A c-section without panic and worry is such a blessing, and I want that for us this time around."

Jamie brushed back a piece of her hair, "We'll do our best to make sure we get that," he soothed.

Eddie bit her lip, 'You know I still wish that I could do this naturally, to have our baby like nature intended."

"I know, I do know but this time around the C-section will be calm and easy just like Melissa's okay? Nothing to worry about…"

Eddie raised her eye brow, "Now I'm worried. The worrywart of the family telling me not to worry…"

Jamie laughed and gave Eddie a deep soulful kiss, "Look here comes the first one."

"Okay here we go," the doctor carefully brought the first one out. "Beautiful baby boy."

He was small, close to 5lbs, but came out squalling and flailing his little arms and legs. Marcus took the baby and cut the cord. He held the tiny boy close to Melissa and she kissed his forehead. The nurse snapped a shot of them before taking the little one to be weighed and cleaned.

"Okay let's get the other little one, shall we?" The doctor reached in again slowly

Melissa's eyes were fixed on her baby boy, she wanted to see where he was being taken. Jamie and Eddie kissed smiling as their next godson was born. Eddie had rested her hand on her own belly.

"All healthy and so is Melissa, next will be your turn go meet our little one."

They did the same procedure with the second baby. Melissa wanted to kiss each of her baby's first thing, their first photos were of their mother bestowing a blessing of love on their foreheads, that was precious. Marcus stayed by Melissa the entire time.

'"They're here honey both boys are safe and so are you," Marcus breathed out in relief.

He pressed his kiss to her head, they smiled when the nurse wheeled the babies closer. "You have two perfect sons...This one, the older one, weighs 5lbs, 8 oz. and the younger one by three minutes, 5lbs, 4 oz. Dad, do you want to show off to your friends, then bring them back for some time with Mom?"

"Yes, I love that they've been waiting to meet them. I'll be right back honey," Marcus promised.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Marcus took both babies in his arms, they were so soft and small. He carried them to the observation room, wrapped in their blue swaddles and hats. Eddie rolled over once the door opened meeting him. "Congratulations Marcus, they're beautiful."

"You want to hold one?" he asked. "Jamie here, take this one, and Eddie you can hold the littler one. He's spunky though, he doesn't like being out..." The smaller baby was crying loudly.

"Oh, hello there, it's okay, I'm your Godmother," Eddie soothed him taking the little boy in with a smile.

He wiggled close to her breast and let out a tiny baby yawn. Eddie didn't feel her baby kicking inside of her, greeting it's new friend.

"They're perfect man, congratulations. How's Melissa feeling?" Jamie asked holding the other baby.

"She's tired," Marcus replied. "I'm going to bring them back for her, but she's so happy. The doctor says they're going to fix her legs before she goes home, circulation pumps."

"That's good. Can we see her when the doctor is done?" Eddie asked softly wanting to check on her friend.

Jamie rubbed her back, "Let's get a picture of you with the twins, Marcus. For Dad, Pop, and your Mom." Jamie took a picture of Marcus holding both little boys.

"I'll be right back out I want to bring them back to Melissa." Marcus said softly.

Eddie nodded, "We'll call home and let them know the twins are here. Tell her we love her."

"I will, thanks for being here we both appreciate it," Marcus slowly brought the boys back in.

Melissa was in her room with the twins within the hour. Marcus went to get Jamie and Eddie to come to the room to visit with her. She was tired but glowing with happiness.

"Hey congratulations," Eddie said wheeling herself to her friend's bed smiling.

"Thanks for being here," Melissa smiled. "Marcus said you held the littler one, he's Michael...Mikey for short."

"Yeah, they are perfect. What's your other son's name?" Eddie asked. Jamie moved back to stand beside Eddie

"Matthew," Melissa replied. "Matthew Brian and Michael Thomas Beal...they are sleeping now, but they fed so well already."

Both godparents smiled, "How do you feel, Melly? We are so happy to be here for this."

"I'm really tired," Melissa admitted. "And I have a headache from these leg pumps, but I'm so happy the boys are healthy. They said we can all go home in a few days. Did you call to have JJ brought down?"

"Yeah we already called Dad and Pop. They say congratulations they'll bring JJ in to meet his brothers in a little while."

"Speak of the Devil," Jamie smiled. "Hey, Dad. Hi JJ," Jamie signed. "Did you have fun with Annabeth?"

JJ smiled signing the word for friend with a smile on his face. "Congrats to both of you," Frank told Marcus and Melissa.

"Do you want to hold them, Sir?" Marcus asked. Frank beamed, "Of course I do..." Frank scooped up both babies with an expert touch.

JJ pointed, making the sign brother, looking at his father.

"Yes, that's right," Marcus replied. "They're your new brothers, Michael and Matthew..." He signed the names slowly. "Come sit by Mommy and when Commissioner Reagan is done you'll see them."

JJ reached out allowing his dad to set him on the bed turning to kiss his mom's cheek while he waited

He was so well behaved, he lay by Melissa signing away about playing with Annabeth and Henry on the swings. When Frank had cuddled each baby, he laid them by Melissa, so JJ could see, the look of awe on his face was precious.

He carefully studied his new brothers signing what he saw. They are so small.

"They are very small," Melissa replied and Marcus signed for her. "They need their big brother JJ to take care of them with Mommy and Daddy. Can you be the big helper?"

JJ beamed at the job signing to her, "Of course, Mommy." His eyes twinkled slowly moving down and kissed each brother's head

After letting JJ visit his Mommy and brothers Eddie and Jamie offered to take him so Melissa could rest.

"Thanks," she smiled, grateful for such good friends. "I'm going rest just a bit, they said we can come home by Friday." She was out on seconds.

Jamie carried JJ downstairs smiling as they approached baker playing with Annabeth. "Thanks for watching her, Abigail. Melissa and Marcus have twin boys."

"Frank, sent me a picture," she smiled. "Hi, JJ. You are a big brother hmm?"

JJ beamed signing back, "Yeah, I have two little brothers."

Eddie was amazed at Baker and her ability to learn language so quickly, she was half fluent in Serbian now from their talks. They talked a little more, then Annabeth signed, "Hungry."

"Let's get you something to eat," Jamie smiled.

They took the kids to get hot dogs and ice cream. JJ was getting a little independent and signed his order to the clerk.

The clerk looked at Jamie confused.

"Show Uncle Jamie," he encouraged. JJ signed again, "He wants lots of ketchup."

"Of course," the waitress wrote it down reading back their orders before bringing it back to the kitchen

Annabeth and JJ colored on their placemats until their meals came. Annabeth was looking at Eddie's belly.

"Are you okay Annabear?" Eddie asked catching her daughter

"Baby..." She pointed. "Me baby."

"You're a big girl Annabeth, you will have a baby sibling soon. "

"Baby JJ..." She smiled. She wanted one too.

"Yeah, you're going to have a baby just like JJ," Eddie smiled

Annabeth smiled and went back to her coloring.

The entire house was decorated from top to bottom for the boys' arrival. There was a sign lovingly hung by Linda and Nancy that bore the words, Welcome Home, Matthew and Michael! They expected the happy family to walk through the door, not Jamie with the two car seats and no parents in site.

"Hey, they're here," Jamie announced walking in with the boys sighing quietly.

Eddie rolled over to him, "Where are Marcus and Melissa? What happened?"

"The doctor wanted to keep Melissa so they asked me to bring the boys home."

"Keep her?" Nancy asked. "Why? I thought she was doing all right?"

Jamie shook his head, "Marcus came out and just said they want to keep her and if I could bring the boys home."

Nancy and Linda each took a baby as the rest of the group gathered around then. "Well, let's not let this overshadow these guys coming home."

Jamie put an arm around Eddie while Linda and Nancy held the boys. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not," Eddie replied. "Not at all. I'm worried I'm waiting for my friend to come home with her sons and she doesn't come home at all."

Jamie sighed, "I know honey, Marcus promised he'd call as soon as they heard from the doctor."

"Well I want to go there," Eddie insisted. "I want to go and see her and make sure she's okay." Eddie was getting worked up.

Jamie placed a hand on her shoulder, "We can't, they need a little privacy or he'd have asked me to have you guys meet at the hospital."

Eddie sighed, "Okay honey...I'll wait, let's make these little guys feel at home. Henry, let's get the food out and celebrate this, it's what Melly will want for them. Let's take plenty of pictures!"

Henry was on top of it bringing the food out camera, ready to take lots of pictures as the boys were passed around

It was decided after much conversation that Melissa's kids would go back with Jamie and Eddie. Henry would stay over and help. Marcus sounded terrible on the phone.

Henry put JJ to bed staying until he fell asleep before heading to clean up the living room hoping they would hear something soon.

The adults all sat down together to wait, finally Marcus called. "Hey, Man," he spoke softly. "I'ts Jamie, what's going on?"

"Jamie," Marcus replied, his voice uneven. He struggled with deep labored breaths into the phone.

"Okay, calm down and listen to me," Jamie took a breath. "Tell me what's going on?" Marcus was almost in tears, "I think I need you partner, I think I need you."

"Okay Marcus take a deep breath man I'm on my way okay I'm coming.' Jamie said proceeding to stand assuring his friend.

"I want to go!" Eddie insisted. "There's nothing she hadn't been there for, I have to go and see her." Jamie knew he couldn't argue.

"Okay come we'll call soon as we can," Jamie promised hurrying to the car, helping Eddie inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

They sped to the hospital, going as fast as they dared, Jamie helped Eddie out of the car and they went right up to Melissa's new room on the regular medical ward. "What happened?" Marcus explained, "She had trouble breathing and she felt really sick. The doctor said she has blood clots in her legs and now she's having trouble breathing. She was gasping for air."

"Are the doctors in with her now?" Jamie asked gently placing a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder.

He nodded, "Yeah, Dr. Camden is in there and they called a specialist for the blood or something. She couldn't speak to me, she was gasping in and out..."

Jamie gave Marcus a brotherly hug leading him to a chair, "Come on, let's sit down while we wait."

Eddie was shaking, she was looking at Marcus, unflappable Marcus, nearly falling apart. This was her best friend in the world, Melissa had supported her unconditionally. "Can I sit with her Marcus?"

"I don't know, the doctors are in there with her," Marcus shook his head.

It took another half hour before the doctors came out. "It's pneumonia…the lymphatic infection has backed up into her lungs. It's a very serious complication. We are going to try to drain the lungs and let her body rest here for at least a couple days."

"Ooh, will she be okay? Can we see her?" Eddie wasn't expecting to hear her friend had pneumonia.

"Yes, when we are done with the drain you can see her for a little while," Dr. Camden smiled. "I'd like you to wear a mask, you can't contract pneumonia or germs in your condition."

She nodded, agreeing with any rules if it meant she could see her friend.

Jamie breathed out patting Marcus on the back and taking Eddie's hand.

Jamie tied the mask on Eddie's face, and Marcus pushed her chair into the hospital room.

Eddie took in a breath before Marcus pushed her in the room. Melissa was on the bed hooked up to machines that were monitoring her.

"Hey, how you feeling, Lissy?" Marcus asked. Melissa was wearing oxygen and looked much worse than that morning. Her chest heaved as she tried to breath.

She looked up at him mouthing the word horrible, but it was muffled with the oxygen mask.

Marcus didn't know what to do with this. Eddie was the one that usually ended up in the hospital, Eddie had the seizures, and his Lissy was just in a wheelchair. It was surreal. Marcus helped Eddie take Melissa's hand.

"Hey Melly, I had to come see you," Eddie hated seeing her friend so sick.

Melissa offered a small smile through the mask. "Eddie...my boys, need you...please..."

"Don't worry about them, Melly. I will take care of them you just need to worry about getting better."

Melissa smiled, it was late and Eddie was clearly tired. "Honey, let's give Melissa time to rest okay? I'll bring you back promise but she needs rest and so do you," Jamie whispered softly.

Eddie looked at Marcus, "I'm not leaving, I will text you all night long I promise. They are going to take her for more tests anyway."

Jamie placed his hands gently on Eddie's shoulders waiting to let her say goodbye.

Eddie didn't sleep all night. If she could pace, Jamie knew there would be a huge hole in their area rug. All five children were sleeping at their house, the boys didn't seem to be too bothered but JJ was deeply concerned. Marcus texted around 9am, Melissa had over ten clots in her legs and needed a procedure to evacuate them. That, the doctors hoped, would get the lymph infection under control.

"Eddie and I can be there to wait with you. Pop is more than happy to stay with the boys. Nancy and Linda too."

"Thanks," Marcus replied and hung up to wait for them. This was the hope he'd been waiting for.

Marcus was in the waiting room when Jamie and Eddie arrived. "Any news?" Eddie asked.

Marcus only shook his head eyes red, bloodshot with worry.

Jamie put his hand on Marcus' shoulder. "I'm sure it will be soon."

They sat, sometimes the men paced, it took forever for the doctor to come. Another hour passed before Jamie saw the doctor and stood up. He took a deep breath, he knew the look.

"Mr. Beal, we were able to get the vessels open, but the fluid in Melissa's legs has infected her blood stream. She is very sick."

"What does that mean doctor? Will she make it? What are you going to do?" Marcus felt his heart drop. Not his Lissy, not her…

"It is touch and go," the doctor replied. "All we can do is treat the infection."

Jamie stood by his friend's side and kept a firm hand on Eddie's shoulder as he tried to be strong for both.

"How are you going to treat the infection? Can we see her doctor?" Jamie spoke up.

"Yes of course," he replied. "High dose antibiotics and fluids, but it's all very delicate right now."

Jamie nodded quietly placing a hand on Eddie's shoulder pushing her to the room when the doctor allowed

Melissa was on IVs and oxygen, not conscious, her breathing was very shallow. Eddie felt a chill.

"Lissy...Hey baby, we came to see you. Eddie and Jamie are here. We love you so much, baby. You fight, Lissy, you fight."

No response, dead painful silence.

Marcus sighed unevenly and took Melissa's hand. Jamie helped Eddie hold her other hand. "Hey Melly," Eddie whispered softly.

Again, no response except a rapid beat from the monitor. Unnaturally so…

Eddie turned into Jamie hating to see her friend like this. She needed his strength to try to be strong for Melissa.

"You want to sit outside?" Jamie asked concerned for Eddie.

"No, I want to be with Melly, I'm okay." Eddie sighed.

Jamie knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't argue with her. He took a seat and kept quiet in silent prayer for a good outcome.

Marcus and Eddie stayed by her side talking to her willing her to come back to them.

Eddie shut her eyes in prayer, and remembered meeting Melissa.

 **Eddie was on the chaise lounge in her room. It had taken everything in her to leave Jamie, and to check herself in to this place. She had to get more independent, she had to take control and be part of this family. She laid there, sipping water through the attached bottle when she heard the door creep open. "Tanya, I'm not really ready to go to bed yet," Eddie spoke then realized it wasn't Tanya, but another patient.**

 **Melissa wheeled herself in smiling, "Hey I'm Melissa, you're new right? Eddie?"**

 **"Yeah, how did you..." Eddie asked. "Oh Mrs. Hightower was really close to me and I had her room combo, I thought it might be the same and it was. I heard there was another young person here now. I wanted to welcome you." Melissa wiggled a bottle of Sangria. "I'm a C-8 so I can pop a cork...and trust me you want this drink...You have food here yet?"**

 **Eddie smiled, "If this is what you call food. That's really nice of you, thanks."**

 **"Oh, you didn't get the menu book, I got you," Melissa smiled. 'So, you look too good to be newly injured, so what brings you...?" Melissa presented menus for Korean, Japanese, BBQ, and burgers. She didn't expect Eddie to begin to cry.**

 **"I'm sorry, hey it's okay I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell me."**

 **"It's not that," Eddie sniffled. "I just...I just checked myself in here and left my boyfriend. He's my soulmate, the most amazing man, I miss him a lot. I'm sorry...you're trying to be nice and welcome me."**

 **Melissa drove closer, "I know it's hard at first. Will he be visiting you?"**

 **"When he finds out where I am...and he will cause he's a great cop, I'm sure he'll break the door down," Eddie sniffled. "I'm sorry, I just miss him. I need to do this but I miss him."**

 **"I know it isnt so bad here but if you need anything I'm right down the hall."**

The machines began to beep and the bandages and sheets covering Melissa legs began to turn red.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Melly?" Eddie gasped as Marcus and Jamie jumped up, "Doctor! We need a doctor in here!"

As the doctors rushed in Jamie went to Eddie's side. "Let's step out so the doctor can help."

The machines were going off and getting louder, Marcus tried to stay but they pushed him out.

Jamie placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder pulling Eddie against him. It didn't take long, the doctors called the trauma team and they waited.

Finally, the doctor stepped out and looked at the foursome, "The look on the doctor's face said it all. "I would call the rest of the family down...she is in shock and her body is no longer clotting blood."

Jamie held Marcus while also holding Eddie with the other arm, his priority was them right now. This is why he was glad he had a big family. They were effortlessly and seamlessly caring for the twins as well as JJ and Annabeth.

"Come sit with me," Jamie whispered holding both his wife and friend taking them to sit.

"Marcus, I know Melissa isn't a practicing Catholic but, I'd really like to call Father and have him come and give her a blessing. Is that okay?"

Marchs sobbed holding his head shaking. He tried to say yes but it wouldn't come out.

"I'll call him," Jamie told Eddie and stood up. He knew Frank and Henry would be the ones to make this happen as fast as they needed it to. Eddie bowed her head in prayer, she could not take this loss, she just couldn't.

Jamie stepped out calling his father, voice hoarse when he picked up. "Dad?"

"Oh, no..." Frank sighed and reached for Baker's hand. "She's not..."

"She's bad Dad. She's in shock and the doctor said to call the rest of the family. I want to call a priest."

"I'll get Father McMurray; do you want us to come or just..." Frank offered.

"Yeah I think Marcus and Eddie need everyone here. Melissa would want that." Jamie's voice broke

"Okay, Danny and Linda volunteered for kid duty, and Nancy and Paul just started to the hospital to see Melissa. We'll be there soon." Frank's heart broke, he loved Melissa and if Melissa could meet this fate, so could Eddie.

"Thanks dad," Jamie ended the call going back to sit with Marcus and Eddie. "Dad is on the way he wants to call Father."

Marcus just nodded and sighed, he was solely focused on his wife now, content to let the Reagan's take care of his sons. He needed to be here.

Jamie stayed by their side quietly hugging Eddie until the others arrived

Father McMurry offered a prayer over Melissa, trying to take care of her spiritually when it seemed medically there was nothing. When the family stepped out, Jamie took Eddie for a little air. Marcus needed some time alone with his wife.

They were quiet at first Jamie letting her deal with it and stepping in when he needed to, watching her carefully.

In the hospital room, Marcus held Melissa's hand. "Lissy? Lissy, I know you can hear me. I love you…" Marcus breathed in.

Melissa opened her eyes...looked at Marcus holding his gaze for a moment then...she was gone.

Marcus cradled her sobbing into his wife chest, just feeling, not thinking. He was glad they had this moment between them.

Marcus held Melissa tight nuzzling her sobbing into her for a while. "I love you, LIssy..." he kissed her letting their lips stay together

Marcus took a half hour with her, then stood up shaking. Nancy was fussing at Eddie, trying to get some chicken broth and milk into her. They all held their breath when the doors opened. Jamie could see it first, the look of total loss. He looked at Frank and Henry and they moved in to catch Marcus.

He gasped for breath, eyes gone blank in shock at the loss of his soulmate. He let the men carry him as his entire body shook.

Jamie grabbed Eddie, the sound that came from her was nothing that he had ever heard before. "No," she sobbed into Jamie's chest. "No no...No..." There was not a dry eye in the room.

Frank placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder while he held Baker but Marcus didn't notice. His eyes remained on his wife through the window as he sobbed hysterically.

Eddie shut her eyes, memories of Melissa came gushing back, her smile, her laugh...Jamie was holding Eddie tight, she was starting to gasp a bit. Nancy moved in to try and comfort her as well, the two women held each other and sobbed for their mutual friend, someone they each loved with all their heart.

It took all of the family's combined efforts to convince Marcus to leave the hospital. "There is nothing more you can do here in the hospital," Frank explained softly. "But you have three little guys at home that need you. Two of them have no idea what's happened, but JJ is going to need to see his Daddy to feel safe and secure."

Marcus took a breath, "How do I do this? How do I explain this to him when I don't understand it myself?"

"You don't," Henry soothed. 'You don't tell him, you just explain to him that Mommy loves him very much, but she went to Heaven and that you love him and you are there. Come on now…"

Jamie had taken Eddie home a few hours ago. She wasn't feeling well and he wanted her to lie down and get some rest. She was beyond consolable, nothing Jamie did would help her settle. This was the most profound loss Eddie had suffered since her mother's death nearly 20 years ago. Next to Jamie, Melissa was her confidant, she was the one that acutely understood how Eddie felt as a quadriplegic.

"Here we go," Jamie soothed. "Just lie back okay? I'll lie down with you and try to rest."

"How could I rest?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying. "She's gone, Jamie. Melissa is gone…how will those babies ever know how wonderful their mother was. How will they ever know what she went through for them at the end, all the worry, all the care, for what Jamie? For what?"

Eddie began to cry again. Jamie pulled her close and sighed, wanting to answer her questions. "For those two precious boys," Jamie cooed. "There's nothing we won't do for our children, and that includes losing our lives. We both know that…"

Jamie's fear of Eddie delivering were renewed as he rocked her trying in vain to ease her heartache at the loss of her friend. Eddie was always the one to help him relax, to help him make sense of the senseless, now she needed him to do that for her, and there was nothing he could say.

"How's she doing?" Nancy asked Jamie when she got back from picking up Annabeth from Frank's. Eddie had asked about her baby a few times and while Danny and Linda were willing, Jamie thought it best to bring the little girl home.

"She just keeps crying," Jamie sighed. "She's asleep for now, wore herself out. Thanks for staying, I like to think there's nothing I can't fix, but I can't make her feel better at all, not at all."

"It's going to take time, Melissa is…was larger than life. She didn't let her physical limits get her down, a lot like Eddie," Nancy replied. "It's a significant loss for all of us, but she was like a sister to Eddie, I know you can identify with that loss."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, yeah I can, and that's why I know the last thing Eddie needs to hear from me is that I understand or that I know how she feels. I don't, this is a totally unique thing for each person."

"Just be there for her, Jamie," Nancy sympathized. "You are the one that will be able to do it, you and your two precious children."

Jamie picked up a sleeping Annabeth and laid her next to Eddie. He looked at his two girls and sighed. If Melissa, who had a much easier time with her injury, considering it was three vertebrae lower, could pass from essentially complications of childbirth, so could Eddie. In four months, he could be the one as gutted as Marcus was now.

Frank held Marcus up as they walked into the Reagan family home. He moved right to Danny's outstretched arms, "Uncle Danny…"

"I know," Danny sighed. "I know, I know…come on, let's have a drink on this, a toast to your Melissa." Danny poured five glasses of bourbon, two shots each. "To Melissa," Danny toasted. "We love you, we'll miss you, and we'll take care of all you held dear. God bless and keep you, To Melissa!"

The group echoed, "To Melissa."

The twins began to cry to be fed a few minutes later. Marcus sighed and Linda moved to get them, "No, let me. I better do this, I have to get used to it."

He went to tend to his children.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"No mass?" Henry asked as Marcus, Eddie, Jamie, and Danny were going over the arrangements for Melissa's funeral.

"No," Eddie said firmly. "No, she said she wanted a life celebration ceremony, a simple private cremation, dinner with all of us at her favorite restaurant, and to be scattered off the promenade in Brooklyn Heights. And no black…she wants this to be a real celebration."

"That's just like my Lissy," Marcus replied. He looked terrible, he was clearly exhausted but unable to sleep in spite of the entire family pulling together to take care of the kids.

"She asked that we read a simple poem, she left those instructions with me," Eddie replied. "Then let her go so her ashes will be scattered and she'll always be surrounding us. It's like a big hug from her all the time."

Jamie rubbed her neck, she'd been having headaches and been feeling nauseated lately. Dr. Eisenberg assured him that things were going just fine, it was just the stress of the loss. Still, he did the best he could do, kept his touch soft and tender, in a place she could feel, touch was healing, and he wanted to heal her pain as much as possible.

"That's right, Angel," Jamie whispered.

Nancy reached into her purse, "I have these lockets and for the boys I have these bracelets. We can put a little bit of her ashes in them and keep her close by. Marcus, I got a bracelet for you too."

"Thanks Nan," Marcus replied as JJ wandered into the room.

His little hand signed, "Mommy?"

Marcus had explained to him many times, but it didn't stick yet. Marcus sighed and took JJ on his lap and held him facing him.

"JJ," Marcus signed. "I'm sorry, buddy, but Mommy died. Mommy went to Heaven, people don't come back from Heaven. We aren't going to see Mommy anymore."

"No?" JJ sighed. "No more Mommy?"

Marcus shook his head, "No, buddy. Mommy died." He said again and rubbed JJ's back. "But Daddy is here and I love you very much. Uncle Jamie, and Auntie Eddie, they love you. We all love you very much."

JJ signed the sign for love and snuggled up to his father's chest. He didn't understand the concept of death, but he did get the air of sadness in the room. Eddie looked at Marcus, "Let me hold him?"

Marcus nodded and Jamie put JJ on Eddie's lap. He put his head down on her chest, just like he did with Melissa. Eddie hummed and rocked JJ back and forth soothing her own pain as she did.

Henry had a tough time wrapping his mind around Melissa's funeral plans. While the younger people were discussing the ceremony of her life, he retreated to the kitchen where Colleen was working on casseroles for Marcus

She looked up giving him a smile. "Everything okay out there?"

"These young people," he groused. "No mass, no burial, no black..." He shook his head

"I don't understand that either, we should have a proper goodbye for the woman."

"Eddie insist and Marcus agrees this is what she wanted." Henry replied. "She said she was scarred by her parents' funeral and never wanted anything like that." Henry sat down. "Generation gap."

Colleen shook her head dusting off her hands and approached him placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's hard."

"She was so sweet and so saucy too..." Henry pulled her in "reminds me of you...like a sour patch kid..."

Colleen smiled, "Are you comparing me to a candy?"

"A favorite candy..." Henry replied and stood up to hold her close. His lips brushed hers and soon they were both lost.

Colleen wrapped her arms around him slowly leaning into the kiss.

They didn't hear Frank step in with Baker's boys and Annabeth on his shoulder. "Uh oh..." She said as she saw her own Daddy across the room nearly drop a tray of hummus

Colleen moved back turning to look at them. She was smiling but embarrassed, she reached down finding Henry's hand.

"Woah there Pop," Jamie laughed. 'Now you know how Eddie and I feel when you walk in on us."

Henry gave him a look thinning his eyes at his youngest grandson. "Oh Jamison, the stories I could tell. Excuse us for having a moment!"

"Oh Dad," Frank replied. He shook his head and let Annabeth down to toddle to Henry. She too wanted her kiss.

Henry obliged lifting the girl and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Hello sweetheart."

She giggled and pulled at his nose. The room quickly cleared out leaving just Henry, Colleen and Annabeth. "Cutie pie...she knows where to get her cuddles..." Colleen smiled. Henry nodded, "That may be, but you're a warmer snuggler than she is." He leaned down to claim her lips again, Annabeth again declared, "Uh oh."

Henry looked up to see Eddie had rolled into the room to see what the commotion was about. "It seems Pop is doling out kisses," Frank replied.

"Oh, he is?" Eddie replied. "Well lay one on me then, I can use a Pop kiss."

Henry leaned over and kissed Eddie's cheek softly, he was proud of how well she had been holding up.

Linda had stepped in behind Eddie, 'You want one too?" he asked and kissed her cheek. Nancy was right behind her, "Oh, come here, you have to get one too. Kisses for all the girls…"

Colleen laughed, "Nothing changes…you were a hot lips back in our day and your are again…" She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him hard and fast on the lips, not caring who looked on to see. One thing they all knew, life was just too short. Too short."

Jamie gently sat on the bed and woke Eddie. He ran a hot bath and laced it with bubbles and lilac water. "Hey, honey, it's time to get up Angel."

Eddie didn't move only responding with a small groan from under the covers.

"I know you're tired, honey," Jamie sighed. "But we have to be on time for this. I got you up early, so we could spend some time together."

Eddie breathed out, "fine I'm up. how long do we have before?" she paused

"Two hours," Jamie replied. "Come on now..." he scooped her up and helped her remove her clothes gently placed her in the water.

Eddie lay back closing her eyes settling in the warm water. "Join me," she whispered.

"That was the idea" Jamie replied. "I know that today is going to be hard, I wanted us to spend a little time together."

Eddie sighed waiting until Jamie got in to lay her head against his shoulder.

Jamie didn't say anything. The last couple of days Eddie had held up well, but now that the final goodbye was upon them. He held her tight to his chest.

They lay together comforted being so close, quiet at first, but eventually Eddie broke down sobbing.

Jamie bit his lip and held her, he knew if he got her in this quiet place that she would be able to feel and to grieve.

"It isn't fair Jamie, she had so much more love to give her family." Eddie sobbed against his shoulder.

"I know, Angel," Jamie soothed. "I know it's not fair at all. Ssh, Melissa wouldn't want you to be so upset honey, we have so much to look forward too, our baby is coming and she would want you to relax and take care of yourself."

Eddie lurched against him continuing to sob "she was such a good person, she always put others first."

"Yes, she was," Jamie rocked and rubbed Eddie's back. "Yes, she was. I remember her giving me what for about you, not letting me near you unless I wasn't going to upset you. That was a friendship. I'll miss her too," Jamie sighed. "But God help me Eddie, I don't want to miss you. Please don't leave me like Melissa left Marcus, please don't do that."

Sighing Eddie picked her head up and met Jamie's wet eyes, "I won't," she whispered, knowing the promise was empty, no one knew how long they had, "She was a great friend Jamie, but you and our family, that's my world. My whole world.

"So, are you," Jamie rocked her as both their tears flowed freely in mutual grief.

"I'm going to miss her so much and so will Marcus and the boys."

"I know you are," Jamie soothed. "I know you are going to miss her. But she is here with us, in our hearts, surrounding us always, just like our moms and Joe."

Eddie sniffled trying to gather her emotions but kept crying letting it all out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

When Jamie carried her from the tub to the bed to get her dressed, she clung to him. The loss and the sense of separation drove them both to cling to one another. Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other. The last few nights they had connected to each other in this way, the loss making this connection all the more important.

He moved over her, holding her still damp body against his. Their baby moved inside of Eddie, when they weren't making love they were snuggling with Annabeth and listening to the doplar to hear the baby's heartbeat. It was always musical.

Their lips met and Jamie's caressed Eddie's softly. "Oh yes…" he sighed as Eddie moaned into his kiss. She shut her eyes and engaged her muscles and memories. "I love you so much. I can't…" Jamie's breath was coming in pants and gasps. "I can't…"

"I know," Eddie replied. "I know you can't, I can't either…Hold me tighter."

Jamie obliged pulling Eddie as close a physically possible. Eddie helped to adjust her position, the only way they could be intimate with each other given her advancing pregnancy. Jamie followed her lead and helped position her body

It was the most natural thing, to hold, to touch, to connect in this way. His hands dipped and cupped her breasts, her wrists fastened around his neck. Their tongues touched as their bodies joined, their hearts beat in conjunction with one another

Neither could imagine life without the other, they didn't' want to find out if they could survive that.

Eddie dropped her head back, her signal that she felt her body was ready to receive Jamie. He pressed into her and pulled her in moving both their bodies, describing his moves all the while.

When it was over, Jamie held Eddie close, once again, tears were running down both their faces, but not of sadness this time, this time it was a feeling of the mutual joy that could only come from mutual love.

Eddie dressed in a bright blue dress and Jamie in a white shirt and blue dress pants. Annabeth was in a yellow eyelet dress. Melissa would be proud. Jamie studied Eddie holding her hand, "Are you ready honey?"

She nodded, "Yes I am...this is how she wanted it. And I want to honor my best friend."

"I know she'd be really happy with this Eddie and I'm here if you need," he kissed her hand.

"Marcus needs you today," Eddie replied. "He needs you to center him, I'll be all right, I have faith Melissa is in a better place."

"I know and I'll be there for him and you," Jamie kissed the top of her head gently. They headed out to the promenade where they would scatter Melissa's ashes. Marcus was there with JJ and the twins. The rest of their friend happily gathered.

"I'm going to say hi to Marcus," Jamie told her. He walked over to his friend, "Hey man, how you holding up?"

He nodded, "I think I'm okay," he replied. "JJ is going to help send Mommy out to the sky, right buddy?"

JJ looked up at the sky pointing then made the sign for mommy.

"Yes that's right," Marcus smiled. While Eddie was talking with Nancy and Linda, Connie arrived. "Hey sis," she gave a Eddie kiss. "Man you are getting big."

"Hey Connie. I can't wait to meet our new little one," Eddie agreed giving a sad smile.

"Melissa is going to be there to watch over you and I will be there to help too," Connie smiled. "Where are Marcus and the little ones?" Eddie nodded to Jamie and Marcus, she saw JJ signing to his Daddy. Connie smiled, that's how she could help.

She went over to JJ and Marcus dressed in her peach tea length dress. She focused on JJ first, kneeling to his level and signing, "Did you say Mommy is going to the sky?"

JJ nodded signing, "Yes, Daddy said Mommy is going to the sky. I want Mommy here."

Connie made a soft frown, "Yeah, I know you do. Say, do you want to look at the birds?" She was fluent and easy in her sign.

JJ smiled signing, "Yes, please. See the birds." Marcus watched in amazement at how she engaged him.

"That's our Connie, full of surprises," Jamie laughed. "There's my Dad now, we can start when you are ready."

Marcus' hands were shaking as he stood to greet the guests. "Thank you all for coming. You are all the people that meant the most to Melissa, she loved you all so much. You are the ones she wanted here today, not to say goodbye, but until we meet again."

Eddie's eyes clouded over thinking of her friend not being here anymore for her boys. Jamie reached his hand taking Eddie's

"Eddie," Marcus looked at his wife's best friend. Eddie took a breath, "Melly, you asked for us to celebrate you today, not to mourn. We'll all try so hard to do that for you, but it won't be easy. There are so many things I'll remember about you, the way you laughed, the way you couldn't sing but always tried, but mostly I'll remember you as my best friend. I hope and pray that I can be that kind of friend to others. I'll miss you, every day." Eddie's voice broke, though she tried to smile

Marcus looked at the letter Eddie gave him, "I didn't have to prepare anything because as usual, Melissa did that for herself before JJ was born. "So, I'm gone, and you have all gathered at the Promenade to pay your respects. I'm not going to say don't be sad, it's a sad thing to lose someone, but don't be sad for too long. From my favorite saying, "Remember me with smiles and laughter..."

Frank gave a quiet sigh immediately turning to his son and daughter thinking of how wonderful Melissa was.

"I have enjoyed a life fully lived," Marcus read. "I married a man I fell..." He was choked with tears and couldn't continue. Eddie took a breath and began to recite the letter she'd read at least a hundred times. "I married a man I fell madly in love with. A man that I still adore as much as the day I first met him. A man I laughed with, cried with, cursed at on occasion, but who always made me feel loved and feel like I was a whole person."

"Together we are raising our amazing family, and I know you'll have plenty of help raising our family, even in my absence. For all of you, my family and friends, here is my last wish..."

There was not a dry eye in the crowd as she took a breath, Jamie holding onto Eddie, comforting her gently.

Neither Eddie or Marcus could continue, so Jamie took the paper and did it for them. "Live life to the fullest. Continue loving one another, for that is what makes life complete. Love. Thank you for giving me so much of it. If hands could reach from one world to the other, mine will always be in yours. I love you all, Melissa.

The small group took the urn containing Melissa's remains and each held a rose. With a deep breath and support from Danny and Frank, Marcus scattered the ashes into the East River with JJ sprinkling a few to the sky. Each friend and loved one, dropped a rose in the water as the ashes swirled away to a place behind the sun.

Eddie did okay for the next couple of days, the celebration had gone well and a lovely meal of all of Melissa's favorites. JJ took to Connie like a fish to water, and Marcus was happy that she could sign and held alleviate some of the tension on him. She offered to help with JJ whenever she could. Jamie got home from work one day, later than usual to find Sean in the kitchen. "Hey, Uncle Jamie."

"Hey bud is everything okay? Where's Aunt Eddie," Jamie asked a hint of concern.

"She uh..." Sean sighed. "She was playing with Annabeth and Ray and she dropped this funny looking mug thing and started to cry. She got so upset I made her lie down in the recliner, her face was all red."

Jamie inhaled sharply, "Thank you for looking out for her Sean. I'm going to check on her."

"We had those pizza pocket things for dinner," Sean said. He only knew how to make six things.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Jamie went into the living room approaching the recliner. "Eddie?"

Eddie looked like she was in pain, her face was flushed pink and her brow was slightly sweaty. She'd been crying for some time judging by how swollen her eyes were.

"Hey honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Jamie asked sitting on the edge on her chair.

"The sunflower cup Melissa gave me...the magnet one, I dropped it...I dropped it...the first gift she gave me..." Eddie began to cry again.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry it was an accident." Jamie put an arm around Eddie hugging her tight

"I know, I'm not..." She stopped, her face turning bright red, she lost her breath.

"Eddie," Jamie gently took her arm looking her over quickly. "Breathe honey."

She was trying but was so upset and shaken. She dropped her head to her chest, a telltale sign that help was needed.

Jamie reacted quickly lifting Eddie to give her more air watching for signs ready to call Sean and tell him call for help

"Hey, Sean," Jamie called, keeping his voice calm. "Get Aunt Eddie's pressure cuff for me."

Sean quickly retrieved the cuff bringing it to his uncle. "Is she okay Uncle Jamie?"

"I think she's having some blood pressure issues," Jamie replied. "Let's just get a reading on this..."

Sean nodded watching with a worried look on his face.

"Okay," Jamie sighed when he saw a very high reading. "We're going to treat ourselves to a trip to the doctor. Sean, Dr. Eisenberg's number is on the fridge, call there and tell them I'm bringing your Aunt in and please watch Annabeth."

Sean nodded quickly hurrying to the kitchen calling Dr Einsberg to let her know his aunt, uncle, and unborn cousin were on their way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jamie got Eddie to the doctor very quickly, he wasn't sure if this was pregnancy related or quadriplegia related or both.

He worried the whole way there staying by Eddie's side while she was examined

"Her pressure is concerning," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "I know Melissa's loss was a profound one for you, Eddie. Jamie, I think we need to do a trial of bedrest, a week perhaps until her body can get itself under control. The baby is okay, doing great."

Jamie nods, "I'll do anything to help Eddie and our little one, Doc. Bed rest, anything else?"

"Not for now," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "I think this is highly situational, the pregnancy looks sound. Keep the monitor on and we'll see where we are next week."

"I will, thank you so much, Doctor," Jamie sighed looking down to Eddie.

Jamie brought Eddie home and put her directly in bed. "I know you're grieving, Angel. I know you got very upset about the mug, but you need to rest all right?" Jamie gave her a soft gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Eddie sighed. "I just got so upset, I remember when she gave me that mug. I had spilled on my dress, the one you got me for my birthday that year. I was so upset…Melissa helped me clean it and then the next day she brought me the magnetic mug. It cut down on the spills."

Jamie caressed Eddie's cheek, "Yeah it did, you two were fast friends, and Melissa is still with us, Angel. She is, with us and so is Joe and our moms and she will look over our little one. Rest now, I'll bring in your supper.'

Eddie shut her eyes, she was exhausted from the physical and mental trauma. She put her wrists on her belly, "Hey little one…You hang out with Mommy, take a nap okay?"

The baby kicked, Eddie felt the slight touch on her wrist, she knew she had to get a grip on this, she knew she had to mourn her friend but not to her own detriment. She'd focus on that from here on out. "Thanks, Melly…" she smiled and shut her eyes to wait for her dinner.

Eddie did her best to rest the next week. Sean stayed with her on the weekend, enjoying their time together, he had a special bond with his aunt. When he was at school, Henry kept her company. He moved the DVD player into the bedroom and they watched reruns of old comedies, some colorized and some in their original black and white.

"My Betty and I used to watch all of these shows," Henry smiled. "Her favorite was the uh…the one with Jackie Gleason. They Honeymooners. It was hysterical, to the moon Alice. My favorite was Petticoat Junction and Mr. Ed.'

"Into the horses huh?" Eddie asked. 'I think they have Flipper on the digital channel if you want to watch that?"

Connie had taken Annabeth and JJ to the park to play. JJ was handling Melissa's loss as well as any toddler could, but having Connie who was fluent in sigh and so full of life, was helping him.

"Yes," Henry laughed. "Frank loved that show as a kid, he and Betty would watch the TV for that show all the time."

"You loved her a lot, huh?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, yes," Henry laughed. "I met her in the war and she was the most vibrant thing I'd ever seen. Not pretty, necessarily, you've seen her pictures, she was attractive, beautiful to me. Betty was larger than life from the day I met her until the day she died."

Eddie nodded and smiled. "How long did it take for you to fall in love?"

"With Betty," Henry replied taking a sip of his coffee. "Four days. Meet her late on Thursday and was smitten my Monday. She was tough stuff, but also so sweet and kind. You remind me a lot of her. She'd have been able to cope with the limits that you have in her stride, just like you."

"She must have been strong to lose a child then go on to be able to have another one," Eddie replied. "I'm not sure if I could do that."

Henry held Eddie's gaze, "You can do anything, honey. You are made of some pretty tough stuff yourself. How about some lunch now? Tuna and crackers?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, and Henry, let's do the doplar when you come back okay?"

He agreed with a wink.

Marcus was at his wits end. JJ was a good little solider, but the twins were having a terrible time adjusting. Nancy, Linda, or Connie were at the house whenever they could be. He was becoming the microwave gourmet, eating mostly the same foods that JJ found agreeable. Still, he was not able to get the twins on a schedule or keep them quiet for more than a few minutes at a time.

"He needs help," Jamie said at the first family dinner after Eddie was off her week's rest. "Poor guy can't even grieve, he doesn't know which end is up and those two babies have no real direction."

"They are still very small," Linda replied. "But if he needs help I know several people that are looking for work, a couple of retired nurses that might be able to help. Alice Lipinski is a sweet older lady, she's got grandchildren, but they moved away and she is only doing some per diem work now. I'll give Marcus her number, maybe she can help."

Jamie smiled, "That just might work. I know that he needs help, not that we mind, but we have JJ more than his own father does and he does need Marcus to heal from the loss of his mom."

JJ was showing Annabeth his bread, they were both given a little bit of food on their plates and crusty bread to eat. Annabeth showed her own bread like they had their own special secret. Eddie laughed at their antics, so innocent and sweet.

When Jamie and Eddie dropped JJ off, Marcus gratefully took the phone number. Both twins were crying, different tones, requiring different fixes. "You need some back up man?" Jamie asked. Marcus shook his head gratefully.

Between the three adults, they got all four kids to bed. Ray did a little recon, making sure everyone was safe. He wasn't sure how he acquired three new small humans but he took it in his stride. "Good boy, Ray,' Jamie pet the dog and laid little Matthew into his bassinet.

"So, you going to call this friend of Linda's?" Eddie asked. "Might be a good thing for you to do. You'll be going back to work soon."

Marcus nodded, "It's just the idea of leaving them, you know? I'll call her in the morning."

And he did. By noon the next day, Alice was on the Beal doorstep. "Marcus, it's so nice to meet you, but I'm so sorry for the circumstances. I'm Alice Lipinski. Is this little adorable boy, JJ?"

Marcus was at ease with Alice in a minute, she knelt down to say hi to JJ. She didn't' sign, but her smile put the toddler at ease. JJ signed to her and took her hand, showing her his new baby brothers. He signed to her, "Mommy went to the sky…"

"He's telling you where his mother is," Marcus replied. "Do you think you would be able to pick up some baby sign?"

"Of course," Alice replied. "I know how important it will be for us to be able to talk. Oh, these boys are precious. I'd very like to help you, Marcus. I'll work reasonably, room and board included."

Marcus hired her on the spot, he couldn't feel more comfortable with his own mother helping out. "I have another two weeks of bereavement leave, then I'll be back on tour full time. Can you start next week, start to get the hang of things?"

Alice looked at the exhausted and grieving young father, "What if I start now? You go to bed, take a nap. I can tell by their little mouths moving they are almost ready for bottles. Go to bed, go to bed…" Alice shooed Marcus off, not even letting him argue.

Alice was a huge help to Marcus and with her tender care, JJ, Matthew, and Michael began to flourish. Jamie and Eddie stood for them at their Baptism, lockets or bracelets with a small bit of Melissa's ashes inside.

Eddie's pregnancy was progressing well, and in spite of what had happened to Melissa, Jamie was handling it well. They went weekly to Dr. Eisenberg to check on the progress of their little one, coming away with positive news each time.

When Eddie wasn't working at the law firm with Jamie, she, Henry, and Alice were taking the children out. They went to the park, the zoo, and the Play Place often, Eddie enjoyed watching JJ and Annabeth's friendship grow.

Sometimes, Alice would stay home and tend to the house and Eddie and Henry would have time to themselves. At the Central Park zoo, Henry helped Eddie eat a foot long hot dog while the toddlers worked their way through French fries. "I know I say this all the time, but you are glowing sweet girl. You are absolutely glowing."

"I'm just so happy that after that little scare the baby is okay," Eddie replied. "Losing Melissa was so hard and I miss her so much." She took a bite then a sip of her drink. "You guys ready to go and see the elephants?"

"Effants!" Annabeth squealed and signed a bit for JJ.

"I think that's a yes," Henry laughed. "Let's wash your hands first…" Henry took the kids to the family bathroom. Eddie sat back watching, thinking how much she relied on Henry and how close they were. Annabeth adored him and JJ bestowed upon him the sign of grandpa. He was the eternal grandpa.

Annabeth climbed up on Eddie's lap, "Ride Mommy!"

Eddie obliged her little girl, Annabeth looked at her mom's belly. She felt her new sibling kicking.

Eddie touched her forehead to Annabeth's and they kissed gently. "You feel your little brother or sister?"

Annabeth clapped her little hands and smiled, she didn't understand what happened, but somehow she knew it we significant.

"How are you feeling, Eddie?" Dr. Eisenberg asked at her next checkup. "Any flushes, dizziness, anything like that?"

"Not at all," Eddie replied. "We're getting excited that it's coming up so soon and so easily, I am having some strange dreams though."

"Not uncommon but that can be unsettling and you do need to watch your blood pressure," Dr. Eisenberg advised. "How are you doing, Jamie?"

"I'm good," he replied. "We are both really excited and even Annabeth can't wait to meet her sibling. We're being a little extra careful right now, considering, but…'

"That wasn't the cause of the complication," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "That was caused by something else entirely."

Jamie nodded and put his arm firmly around Eddie, he had learned a lot in therapy about letting go, but he was still a little more nervous than he liked to admit.

"Well, everything looks good here," the doctor smiled. "Your pressure is up just a touch, so try to keep taking it easy, rest when you can, all right?"

"I will, Doctor," Eddie replied. "Six weeks!"

Jamie helped Eddie back into her chair, "Dinner before we go home?" Jamie asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Eddie replied. "Steakhouse or seafood platter?"

"Steakhouse with crab cakes," Jamie replied. "I know the perfect place."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

They sat and held hands over the dinner table. "Jamie,' Eddie began. "I was wondering, when I go on maternity leave, which could be in the next couple of weeks depending on this blood pressure thing, you are going to need help in the office."

"I know,' Jamie sighed. "Clifford offered to come back in and help out a bit if there's a backlog and Danny offered to help moonlight a few of the deadbeat dad cases."

"What about going another way?" Eddie asked. "Melissa often said the one thing she really envied about our marriage is that you got out of harm's way. Now that Marcus is a single father, and in harm's way…"

"I see,' Jamie replied. "I have thought about offering him an investigator position, the last time I offered, he turned me down."

"Somehow,' Eddie replied taking a sip of her Virgin Mary. "I don't think he will this time. Promise me you'll talk to him?"

Jamie looked at Eddie's big blue eyes, there was no way he could deny her anything when she looked like that.

Each time Eddie went to see the doctor, they held their breath and each time she was given a good report. She rested more and more as the days progressed, her chair was adjusted to accommodate her rounding stomach, and the outdoor time with Henry changed to family time at the house.

"Tell me about Colleen," Eddie encouraged one afternoon as they sorted through Annabeth's baby things. "Jamie mentioned you two were partners."

"Oh yes," Henry replied. "I was her TO, just like Jamie was yours. She was all piss and vinegar, smart, sassy, so beautiful."

"And you were so married," Eddie laughed. "Was that rough?"

"Not at first," Henry replied. "Not at first but after a while, yes it was very hard. I started to see her as not just a partner, but as friend. Back then, there was a lot more crime than there is even now, and a lot of it was personal, Irish were targets, cops were targets, drugs were rampant, 1960s New York was no picnic, let me tell you."

Eddie laughed and listened with rapt attention, "Colleen made that part easier and lighter to deal with. I couldn't always discuss the job with Betty, she didn't like me discussing the violence and the rage of the streets at home near Francis, and he was believe it or not, a sensitive kid like Jamie."

"Sydney didn't listen to Jamie," Eddie remembered. "I remember one night when Jamie came home from work after helping a dying child, she didn't' want to hear that, she couldn't cope."

"Betty could," Henry replied. "But she wanted me to leave the job at the door that was hard. Colleen made it easier, and after enough long hours and rough days with a beautiful woman that understands your soul…even the strongest of us fall prey. I knew I had two choices, throw away my life mate, the woman I did love so much, the woman I shared a son with, or get a new partner. You know the choice I made and somehow, God brought that all back tenfold. I have now in my later years, the bond and connection I didn't exploit in my younger ones."

Eddie had tears in her eyes at this point. "That was really something, Henry. And I'm so proud and happy that you have Colleen now, you two make me smile, seeing you together."

Henry stood up and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek, "I think that's what happens when you look into the eyes of love, I smile every day when I see my Jamie come home to you. Every single day. He's blessed to have you, sweet girl."

"We're blessed to have each other, and when I count my blessings like you taught me," Eddie smiled. "I count you twice."

Henry tucked the blanket around Eddie's legs, "Rest a bit now before the kids wake up, doctor's orders. Here, let's listen to some music." Henry turned on the doplar and together the listened to the whooshing of the baby's heartbeat, truly the finest music, it was their pleasure to hear.

Alice picked up Annabeth for some playtime with JJ, leaving Henry an Eddie with the day to themselves."

"It's a beautiful day, what do you think of taking a trip to Cony Island?" Henry asked Eddie.

"Like we did when we first started to take care of me, oh that will be so much fun!" Eddie smiled. "Let's make sure Jamie finds the note this time."

Smiling Henry wrote a note telling Jamie where they were going and left it where he couldn't miss.

They got a car and driver and headed out, Henry made sure Eddie had a sweater to keep her warm.

Henry helped Eddie out taking her up to the boardwalk past rides and stands

"There it is, Walburger's! I've always wanted to go there. Can we go there instead of hot dogs?"

"Of course, we can go anywhere you want," Henry steered her in the direction

Eddie ordered the Triple Decker Burger, onion rings, and orange cream float, she never worried about what she ate or how in front of Henry.

Henry ordered a burger and sweet potato tots, carrying it to the table.

"I'm going to make a huge mess," Eddie laughed. "But I don't care."

Henry smiled, "and I don't either but if you need help I'm here. This is nice, isn't it?"

"It is, I love spending time together..." Eddie smiled. 'Tell me more about Frank's older brother if you don't mind."

Henry smiled, "He was like Frank a good kid always smiling, a very happy boy."

Eddie smiled, "I can picture him in my head just from that one picture. I'm always worried about my kids, you know…I know you had to be so terrified when you had Frank…"

"Oh, every bruise, every sniffle…every anything Betty would take him off to the doctor and get him checked out,' Henry explained. "It was a hard loss and I don't wish it on anyone, but if it is going to happen, I do wish it the way Peter went, quiet, at ease…with us around him. Peaceful is the way anyone should go…"

Eddie felt a pang of pain in her heart at the mention of loss, she still missed her dearest friend every day and her death had not been as peaceful as one might wish. She took another sip of her drink and bite of her burger, she wasn't going to let anything cloud this day.

Jamie laughed when he got the very large construction paper note from Eddie and Henry. He had picked up Annabeth on the way home and she was contentedly playing with her blocks. "Mommy and Grandpop went to Coney Island, what do you say you and Daddy got to get nuggets at the Play Place?"

"Yay nuggets," Annabeth clapped her hands smiling wide reaching two hands up wanting to be carried.

Jamie carried her to the car and they headed out. Jamie enjoyed a salad and a milkshake and watched Annabeth play.

Annabeth smiled moving the toys around methodically reaching for her drink.

"Easy baby girl," Jamie soothed

"Milk daddy." Annabeth said trying to reach

"Okay, baby, ask Daddy," Jamie encouraged smiling at her. His phone beeped, it was a picture of Eddie, sitting in her recliner with a huge smile on her face, and the caption read, "Miss you."

"Aw Mommy just sent me a picture Annabeth want to see Mommy," Jamie asked

"Mommy!" Annabeth smiled. "Mommy home?"

"She's with great grandpa see," Jamie showed her the picture

Annabeth kissed the phone smudging her sweet and sour on the screen. Jamie still had to smile, he was eager to get home now that Eddie had returned.

"You want to go see Mommy, Annabeth?" Jamie asked her

She nodded and pointed to the milkshake, "Mommy..."

"You want to give Mommy the milkshake? That's so nice honey," Jamie smiled

Jamie got Eddie a small shake then headed home with his small fry. Ray was the only one with Eddie when he got home, Henry had begged off he was very tired from their day.

"Eddie," Jamie carried Annabeth in checking the living room smiling. "Hey how was your time with pop?"

"Good," She smiled. "Give me my girl..."

Jamie handed her over "We got you a shake."

"Oh, thank you so much," Eddie gave the baby a kiss and sipped the milk. "When she goes down..." Eddie smiled. She wanted some special time with her husband, her hormones were raging.

Yeah definitely," Jamie sat on the edge on her rocker, smiling at both his girls


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Open wide," Henry told Annabeth as he fed her some oatmeal. Annabeth clapped her hands laughing and at the last minute turned her head.

"No, this isn't game time," he replied. "Eddie, your little one is giving me a run for my money." Henry leaned down and kissed Eddie on the cheek. "How you doing in there buddy?"

Annabeth blew a raspberry at him and laughed. Eddie shook her head, "She's nice and comfy, mommy on the other hand."

"What's wrong?" Henry asked as Eddie drove her chair to the table. Eddie shook her head at him, settling across from him reaching for the bowl to feed Annabeth.

Henry put his hand on her belly, you kicking Mommy?"

"That's part of it yeah. Come on Annabeth open wide for mommy."

Annabeth took some oatmeal with a squeal. "Why did you give Pop such a hard time huh?"

"She likes to play," Henry replied as he sat down. "Oh, this hip is aching today."

Eddie gave her another bite, looking over. "Are you okay Pop? Want to put your feet up."

"Yeah, I'm just old," he replied. "Oh, did you see the write up in the paper. Joel Castrella died. One of the last guys from my day still left. It was a nice tribute."

"No I haven't seen it yet but I'll look. Annabeth take more," Eddie told her, feeding her a little more

"It's nice, let me find it for you," Henry replied so that she could see the obituary for his friend.

While he did Eddie gave Annabeth a bit more, setting down the bowl so she could read it.

She smiled as she read the tribute, then her eyes caught a familiar name, Denise Moran.

Her eyes scanned the article, expression completely changing, reading it over

"What's the matter Eddie?" Henry asked. "Are you all right? Ray!"

Ray came dashing to her side, using his head against her hand whimpering. "I I..' Eddie stared at the name

"Did you know someone in here?" Henry watched Eddie, face turning red in the cheeks. "Let's tip your chair," Henry replied. "Take a breath in as much as you can"

Eddie pointed to Denise's name with each breath she took. "Her, I know her…knew her. **I thought she was okay. I didn't know she got sick, they never called me. I left my phone number, she had it, the center, that idiot boyfriend of hers."**

Henry began to read the article, "Denise Moran, 29 died in her home on Wednesday...Oh, I'm sorry honey." He sat down beside Eddie and put an arm around her. "Do you want to talk sweetheart?"

She shook her head, "No," she replied. " **I guess it's just one of those things that happens, you know? I'm lucky, I'm really lucky my health is so good usually. She was doing really great, she stopped coming to the center, she stopped texting, and I thought that she was moving on…"**

"It's okay sweetheart take your time and breath," Henry encouraged.

"Momma," Annabeth called out and reached for Eddie. "Momma out..."When Eddie didn't reach for her Henry took her out, wiping her hands and face.

He set her on her mommy as Eddie went over in her head how fragile life was in general, not to mention the additional peril that befell quadriplegics or people with disabilities. She could literally die of a cold, she almost had not too long ago. She cuddled Annabeth close to her chest. "It seems you and I have something in common, Pop. Our friends are all dying in groups."

"I'm so sorry you have to experience anything like that," Henry replied. "It's tough at my age when it's part of the natural order of things, but when it happens like that, it's very difficult." Henry gave her a kiss on the head, "If you want to go and pay you respects, I'll make sure Jamie takes you over."

She nodded, she would put it out of her mind for now."

Annabeth lay against her, clapping her hands. "Mama…"

Eddie smiled, her Annabear was her joy.

Henry put Eddie and Annabeth down for a nap after lunch then decided he was going to investigate this girl's death. She seemed to mean a lot to Eddie, but no details were in the obituary notice, no hints like after a long illness, or died suddenly, just that she had died.

He settled on the couch and started to look, beginning with her name, still listening in case Eddie and Annabeth got up

Finally, he did the only thing that he could in that circumstance, he called Jamie at the office.

"Hey Pop is everything okay?" Jamie asked immediately.

"Not sure," Henry replied. "What can you tell me about a Denise Moran, 29 years old...passed away on Wednesday, she had a write up today in the paper next to one of my old partners and...It really seemed to upset Eddie."

"She was the girl from the center, they had Eddie come in and see her to try to pull her through the post injury depression. Let me look things up and we'll see about this. I'll come home as soon as I can. I want her to rest, Pop. This could throw her off being so soon after Melissa and the baby…"

"I'll keep an eye on her Jamie," Henry sighed quietly.

"Thanks, Pop," Jamie replied and hung up. He placed a call to Renzulli, if this girl died of a complication of her condition it would rock Eddie to the core.

Henry kept his promise keeping an eye on Annabeth and Eddie until Jamie came home.

"How is she doing?" Eddie was usually buzzing around, making dinner. "She's okay, she was up until about a half hour ago, the I think the baby was moving and she got a little dizzy so I put her to bed again. She was mad at me but she went." Annabeth toddled to Jamie, "Dada."

"Hey sweetie," Jamie lifted his daughter to place a kiss on her head. "How's my Annabear? Have fun with Pop and mommy?"

She babbled a little and smiled, showing her little teeth. "Mommy..." She made a pretend sleep face.

"Yeah mommy is sleeping but daddy and pop are here." He looked to his grandpa, "Thanks Pop."

Henry stood up, "I'm going to head on home. I'm meeting Coleen tonight for dinner and dancing...got to loosen up this hip."

Jamie smiled, "Have fun. Come on let's make dinner for mommy and then we can play."

Jamie carried Annabeth to the kitchen and sighed, the news he had to give his wife would shock her...but he would, as always be there to absorb the blow.

He put Annabeth in her high chair with a bowl and spoon to play with. Eddie was getting closer to her due date and was usually tired, but with the emotional blows of the past weeks, it wasn't any wonder she was even moreso.

He fixed chicken and asparagus with butter and lemon for the adults and some cut up chicken and baby carrots of Annabeth. He heard Eddie call for Ray and then the hum of her chair. "Oh, that smells good. I'm sorry, I overslept, and I wanted to make you that stew you like…"

Jamie silenced her with a kiss, "It's okay honey. Pop told me about Denise."

Eddie nodded as she pulled up to the table to eat. "Yeah, I hadn't heard from her in a few months, I know she stopped going to the center and she didn't return my texts or calls but that she was sick, I had no idea."

Jamie took a breath and sat down next to Eddie, he'd let that go for now, so she ate, but tonight, in their privacy, he would let her know the truth.

Jamie massaged lotion into Eddie's legs and feet, his strong and sure hands working the muscles and skin to insure she had the proper circulation. She was leaning back with her hands placed on her swollen belly. "Is he kicking a lot tonight?" she asked Jamie who was just spent a half hour feeling their new child move.

"Yes, he's pretty active," Jamie smiled and propped Eddie's legs up on her wedge. He got into bed and pulled her over to him. "Angel, I need to talk to you about Denise."

"I'm okay, Jamie," Eddie replied. "If you can't take me to the service, I'll ask Nancy or Pop to take me, it's okay."

"That's not it, honey, I can take you," Jamie replied. "But it's what you might hear at the services that I want to come from me now and not…"

"What is it, Jamie?" Eddie asked. She knew him too well, if it was a simple matter of a complication of their mutual condition, he wouldn't be beating around the bush like this.

"Pop was curious about her, so he called me at work, as you know and I looked into the circumstances of her death," Jamie replied softly stroking Eddie's neck along the scar where she's had surgeries. "She took her own life, she found a way to take her own life."

She drew in a breath, she had so often though about this herself, but the work that would have been required to actually execute that was more exhausting than the work of trying to live. How desperate was Denise that she would do this? How could she have failed so terribly in helping her and not even know it?

Jamie was not surprised by Eddie's silence, he knew her thoughts as well or sometimes better than she did. "It's not your fault," he said after a few minutes. "She distanced herself from you, she put up that barrier, you kept the door open…"

"I know…" Eddie replied. "I know I did, but Jamie the work alone to kill herself, her hand usage was the same as mine, all of her limits were the same as mine and believe me, I tried to figure a way out of this body many times in the beginning, but nothing seemed to be worth the effort. Did it say how she did it?"

Jamie nodded, "Gun shot. She somehow, and even Renzulli was amazed by this one, rigged it up in such a way she could pull the trigger with a stick she held in her teeth."

Eddie sucked in a breath, "Oh, Jamie…Melissa fought so hard to stay alive, I fought hard to stay alive and this girl…she used all her energy to die, I don't get that! Granted, I had you and Pop and the whole family to support me and help me, but Melly didn't have anyone at first. It just doesn't make sense, the whole thing doesn't make sense."

Jamie had to agree, none of it did.

Eddie's sleep was restless. She tossed her head and was making sounds. Jamie turned her three times trying to help if it was a position problem, but he knew it wasn't She was feeling so many emotions.

When she wasn't sleeping restlessly, she was thinking. She felt so guilty, if she had pushed harder with Denise, would that have changed her mind. She was so lost in her grief for Melissa and her own fears for the end of this pregnancy that she didn't' keep trying. Would that have made the difference?

"Eddie," Jamie whispered when she was still. "I know you're awake. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Talking doesn't really get you anywhere, does it? It won't bring Melissa back, it won't bring Denise back, it won't give me my legs or arms…I know I'm being a big baby…"

"No," Jamie replied firmly. "You are not being a big baby. First off, you are having a baby soon and your best friend died having a baby not too long ago. Add to it this suicide by someone you cared for, you tried to help…it's like being back on the job when the guy jumps, you do the best you can and sometimes it's not enough. It's not your fault and you shouldn't be up half the night trying to undo what someone else chose for themselves, but if you weren't you wouldn't be you. I love you, Angel. I wish I could fix this with words of love…"

Eddie turned to him and met his blue eyes, "You have no idea what you have fixed over the years with words like that. I am incredibly lucky and I know that. I love you and our family so much."

Jamie tipped her chin up and kissed her lips softly. He felt their child moving inside Eddie and knew exactly what she needed to hear tonight. He kissed her again then rolled out of bed to get their doplar equipment. He set the machine up and together they listened to their little one's strong heartbeat, letting it lull them to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The time flew by. Eddie's pregnancy continued to progress without difficulty, only the occasional spike of blood pressure as the baby grew and compressed her small frame. Eddie rested a lot more now, sleeping a few times a day as her body readied itself for the new arrival. Dr. Eisenberg scheduled her C-section for exactly one month from her last appointment. If all went as planned their little one would arrive October 11th, just ten days shy of Jamie's birthday.

Henry and Nancy were fixtures at the house as things progressed. Henry kept Eddie busy with stories from Jamie and Frank's childhoods as well as his cop days. Colleen often visited and took meals with them.

Jamie had offered Marcus the PI job at his firm, but so far the now single father wasn't quite ready to break with another pattern in his life and remained on the job, riding a desk under Renzulli's watchful eye.

It was a rainy morning, in early September when Jamie kissed Eddie goodbye and propped her ankles and feet on pillows. She wasn't feeling well that day and chose to rest in bed until Henry arrived. Jamie would run Annabeth to stay with Alice and either he or Henry would pick her up. "I love you," Jamie whispered. "Rest okay?"

Eddie agreed to rest and curled up to go back to sleep. The minutes then hours ticked by…

"Hello!" Nancy called as she let herself into the house. "Eddie, Henry?"

No one answered but it wasn't unusual to find them both napping on the bed, especially during Annabeth's nap time. Nancy tiptoed to check the toddler but her room was empty. She poked her head into Eddie's room, Ray sat up with a sharp bark, jolting Eddie out of her sleep.

"Hey, Pop?" She hadn't opened her eyes yet to look.

"No, I'm sorry, I must have forgotten it was my day," Nancy apologized. "I thought Henry was supposed to be here today. I just dropped by because I was passing through."

"Henry was supposed to come for lunch," Eddie replied and looked at the clock. It was way past 1. "That's odd, he should be here by now. Call Henry!" she commanded her phone.

The machine did as it was told, but Henry did not answer. "He must have met someone on the road and left his phone home. He does that."

"Yes, that must be it," Nancy replied. "Well, I'm here and I have a few hours. You must be ready to eat. How about some scrambled eggs?"

Eddie agreed and Nancy went to fix the meal. She tried calling again, twice, still no answer was given.

Eddie called Jamie at work and told him Henry had not arrived and wasn't picking up his phone. "I'll look into it, Angel. I'm sure he either forgot or got side tracked with Mrs. Lamphere's garden again. I don't remember if I told him I had to leave early, don't worry. I'm sure that everything is fine. Enjoy your girl time with Nancy, I'll get Danny to check on Pop."

Jamie reached out to his brother, "I thought he said he was going to stop at a neighbor's on the way, but I don't remember and Eddie's so close to her term. We're both a little worried."

"Don't mention it, Kid," Danny replied. "I'll go over there now, do I need to send Baez to help out Eddie?"

"No, Nancy is there, Eddie's just fine in that respect. I don't want to get Dad all worked up over nothing," Jamie reasoned. Danny called Henry and the house alternately the entire ride over. He felt his stomach drop into his chest, this was not good. When Danny arrived he used his key, "Pop!" The door wasn't budging. "Pop!" Danny pushed harder finally getting the door to give.

Henry was lying on the floor, dressed and ready for the day, but he had clearly been gone for hours. Danny dropped to his knees, "Pop!" Danny felt for a pulse but he knew it would be absent. Danny sighed, choking back tears as he dialed, "This is Detective Reagan, I need a bus at Harborview Terrace...my grandfather is dead"

The first responders arrived in minutes, followed by every news truck he could think of. There was a story here of course, Former New York City Police Commissioner found dead…that was one heck of a headline.

Danny pulled out his phone to call 1PP, though he knew the grapevine already alerted his father to what happened, still he felt he had to try himself.

Baker answered the private line, "He's on his way, we're leaving now,' she assured Danny. "It's okay, they sent me up from my office. We'll see you soon."

Once again, Danny thanked God for Baker and her relationship with his father, her tender presence would make this easier on him, now he just had to deal with everyone else.

Danny reached Jamie at his office and told him the earth shattering news. Jamie felt his heart lurch, his heart was broken and Eddie would be devastated. Quickly, Jamie packed up his desk and headed for home. He hoped he would be able to get to Eddie before she heard this on the news. As soon as he fired the engine, he heard the reporter speaking of his beloved grandfather like he was inconsequential, the death of a good man reduced down to a news bulletin.

He felt his throat ache with the need to cry, as he drove to the house, he gave into the tears. He was not only missing Henry, but aching for Eddie. They were so close and she was near the end of her pregnancy, the most delicate stage for her.

Back at the house, Nancy was making some tea while Eddie flipped channels looking for reruns of old westerns. She couldn't find the show she wanted so she stopped on the local station to catch the news. "It is confirmed this hour," the reporter said. "Former NYPD Commissioner Henry Reagan was found dead in his Bay Ridge home."

Eddie felt the blood rush to her face, it couldn't be true. It just could not be true. "Nancy! Nancy, come in here!"

Nancy hurried in from the kitchen, "Are you okay? What…" She saw the TV with the rolling footnote proclaiming Henry's death. Eddie was already working herself up. Nancy covered her mouth. "Oh, honey," she sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Nancy wrapped her arms around Eddie and rocked back and forth. "I should have...I should have..." "No honey, no you couldn't do anything, it was his time. It was his time."

Jamie went right to Eddie, she was sitting in Nancy's' arms, her face red from crying and something else. "I'm here, Angel. I'm here. I'm here."

Eddie lay against him sobbing into his chest. "Tell me it's not true,' Eddie begged. "Tell me it's not true."

"It's true, Angel," Jamie sighed. "He's gone, Danny found him. I'm sorry I didn't 'get home before you found out. I wanted to tell you before you heard it on the news."

Eddie sobbed again hard, "Henry! I just saw him... he... took...ca..of..me."

"I know he did, I know he did..." Jamie rocked back and forth. "I know he took care of you, he loved you so much." Eddie looked up at Jamie, "Are you okay?" she knew how close Jamie was to his grandpa.

"I'm...I don't think it's hit yet." Jamie admitted cradling Eddie tightly against him

She nodded, and tried to take a deep breath. She felt her face growing hot and her body tensing.

Jamie kissed her forehead, "I know honey breath Eddie." he soothed

Eddie was so overwhelmed, she felt her face getting hotter and her head getting heavier. "Jamie...Ja..." her voice faded. Jamie looked up at Nancy.

"She's getting overheated Jamie Eddie needs help," Nancy said scared for her friend

Nancy stepped up and put her hand on Eddie's belly. She felt the uterus contracting and sighed, "Let's get a pressure on her, but I think she might going into labor."

"Labor but it isn't time yet. Her cuff is on the counter Eddie hang on its ok," Jamie assured

"The stress of this could make it her time, Jamie," Nancy replied as she checked Eddie's pressure. "Yes, let's get a pressure and have a look."

Jamie held Eddie tight as Nancy was gently getting a reading, "I'm here, it's okay."

"Take her to the hospital,' Nancy replied. "I'm pretty sure it's pre-term labor and they can stop it if you get her over there. You sit in the back with Eddie, I'll drive."

"Okay come on honey we're going to help you," Jamie lifted her and carried Eddie to the car.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Dr. Eisenberg met them at the hospital, "I'm so sorry for your loss," she whispered. "Eddie, let's see what's going on, huh?"

Jamie only nodded, still numb, he carried Eddie in and gently placed her down.

She was hooked up to machines, in seconds their baby's heart beat filled the room. "Luckily, Eddie, it doesn't seem to be preterm labor, just some strong Braxton Hicks, but your pressure is very high, so we're going to try and lower it."

"Will they be okay?" Jamie watched worriedly staying by Eddie's side.

"Of course, they will. It's a blood pressure spike likely brought on by stress," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "Let's get the meds running and we'll get the pressure down. Rest and relax."

Jamie gently held Eddie's hand, "The doctor will help you Eddie, you'll be better soon."

"I can't have it now,' she sobbed "I can't have it now, I can't lose anything else I love..." All the pain and grief of Melissa's loss came back and was compounded by Denise's and Henry's. "Pop...' she sobbed. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Eddie," Jamie soothed. "You're not having the baby, okay. It's just your blood pressure, Angel. It's just your pressure and the doctor is going to make it go down, honey. Just relax."

Nancy made a basin of cool water for Eddie's head and quietly nursed the girl. Eddie quickly got tired and fell asleep as the medicine did its job.

With strict instructions to remain as still and calm as possible, Dr. Eisenberg released Eddie from the hospital. While Jamie headed out to help Frank with the arrangements, as Henry had expressed as his wish more than once, Danny stopped by later to check in on Eddie. The news that Eddie would have to miss the services for the good of the baby did not go over too well with her. She wanted to be there to say goodbye to Henry, to make her peace with his loss, but that was not possible now. The best she could do was write it all down, so with Nancy's help she composed a letter for the service.

Nancy handed Danny the letter she was composed with Eddie. He unfolded the page to read it:

 _ **Dear Henry,**_

 _ **I already miss you so much. I've known and loved you ever since the day that I first met you.**_

 _ **The very first time we got together was for coffee and crullers, you were amazed at how much I could eat, I laughed at that and ate part of your cruller. You loved to laugh with me. I loved your stories and I never got tired of hearing them. We could confide in each other with ease like the best of friends and you never hesitated to tell me the truth.**_

 _ **After I got hurt, only my time with you and Jamie made me feel like I still wanted to live. You were so calm and patient with me, you fed me, even helped me swallow sometimes… I felt alive again when you would come into my hospital room with a good cop story and a bowl of soup, you always knew what I needed.**_

 _ **Then I went home and struggled with a parade of nurses. To them I was always just a patient, just another cripple. When you came to start helping me, those days were over. I never again was made to feel like a job in my own space, not with you to look after me. We had so much fun; I'll never watch another episode of Dick Van Dyke or eat a Nathan's Chili dog and not think of you.**_

 _ **Henry, you were brave enough to tell me that I was in love with Jamie before I was brave enough to tell Jamie. I have so much of what I have today, because of you.**_

 _ **You gave me the strength to take all the big steps in my life from this chair, from this space that I ended up in. I was in such a dark place and you Henry Reagan reached in, grabbed me and pulled me out of there. I told you once that you truly saved my life and I remember you looking back at me with that sly smile saying, "and you saved me right back sweetheart."**_

 _ **I'll miss you every day and I promise that our children will know you and your stories will live forever. I know in my heart, because of the faith you helped me discover, we will meet again in glory…**_

 _ **I'm a better person for having known you.**_

Danny wasn't able to keep his tears from falling on the paper, "Eddie," Danny said after a few minutes. "You need to say this yourself, people need to hear this. What if we record it, I can play it on my phone and everyone can hear in your own words…"

Eddie swallowed hard but she nodded, "Yes, yes please," she replied. "I'd really like that a lot."

"Good, then here's a sip of water…in five, four three…"

Eddie had to crack a smile.

Danny let himself out and Eddie rested. Jamie would be out most of the day helping make arrangements, she had plenty of time now to rest.

Eddie lay back to rest with Ray by her side waiting for Jamie to come back home.

"How you holding up, honey?" Nancy asked sitting down with laptop. "You feel up you a little work?"

Eddie gave a forced smile, "I feel better now that we finished writing that. Yeah sure."

"Good," Nancy smiled. "I'm glad. I'll be here with you tomorrow too."

"Thanks Nancy I really appreciate everything," Eddie said with a sad smile.

"You want to watch TV?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay," Eddie said laying back but looking at her friend

"Let's just sit a bit then..." Nancy replied. "And listen to the music..." She turned on the doplar as Eddie again napped.

When Eddie woke up, she felt Jamie's soft hands caressing her cheek. He looked so tired. On the other side of her, Annabeth played with a soft rag doll.

"Jamie how long have you been home," Eddie asked quietly smiling at him.

"About a half hour," Jamie replied. 'Nancy met up with Paul for dinner they are going to stay at a hotel."

"Okay Jamie cuddle with me a little. How did it go with your dad."?

"Good, we got everything set up and the viewing is tomorrow," Jamie replied. "Funeral mass the next morning at 10."

"Good I still want to come Jamie I feel better."

"You know that you can't," Jamie sighed. "Pop would not want you to risk the baby, Angel. You have to stay in bed or on the couch, all right?"

Eddie sighed snuggling against him "how is Frank doing?"

"He's holding on well," Jamie replied. "He missed him, but he's coming to terms with it, pretty well. Baker is really helping that."

Eddie smiled, "I'm sure she is. She's really good for him, very nice."

"Yes, she is, my dad and I both know how to pick them huh?" he asked and held Eddie a little tighter, Annabeth cooed and patted her mother.

"Yes, he did honey daddy is awesome," Eddie smiled at Jamie nuzzling him.

Annabeth was oblivious, she had no idea why anyone was sad, she just knew that she was loved and cherished by all who held her.

"You'll be gone a lot tomorrow," Eddie sighed. "I'll miss having you here with me."

Jamie turned and leaned on his elbow, "Absolutely not. My heart is here, my peace is here with you, everyone will understand. Would you prefer I go at night or during the day for the two hours?" Jamie asked. "Because the rest of the time I'm right here at your side where I should be."

Eddie offered Jamie a gentle kiss, "The afternoon then, I get tired at night and I like you to be close."

Jamie placed a soft kiss on Eddie's lips, "All right then, the afternoon it is. You need to rest; the baby needs as much time as necessary in there."

"Yes, it does," Eddie replied. "You know, we discussed a boy's name and settled on that…I was thinking though, we can still really honor Henry if we have a girl, Elizabeth Colleen…after his two loves."

Jamie mulled the name over in his mind, "Okay, that settles it, Henry Peter for a boy and Elizabeth Colleen for a girl. Those are just perfect."

Jamie was only gone a short while for the viewing, there were so many people, the funeral mass tomorrow would be the day to fully say goodbye to his grandfather. That night he would rather be with his wife and daughter.

There were too many people to count at the viewing. It irked Eddie that she couldn't go to the services, but she had to put her baby first. Connie came over with Adam to help take care of Annabeth, so Eddie could be Nancy's sole focus.

Eddie was sitting up in bed watching Annabeth playing, her eyes wet. Today would be hard.

"Eddie," Jamie poked his head in. "Colleen is here to see you, can you see her for a few minutes?"

"Yeah send her in we have a visitor Annabeth,' Eddie told her daughter smiling as Colleen came in.

Colleen was dressed nicely in a black suit and light blue blouse. She smiled and sat down with Eddie. "Hey, sweetie, how are you?"

"Feeling better, just a hard day. You know Henry was..." Eddie paused taking an uneven breath.

"I know he was," Colleen replied. "I know he was and I just wanted to come by to tell you that he loved you so much! He loved you so much and he would want you to stay here and take care of yourself and that little baby inside."

Eddie sighed, "I know he would I just need to say goodbye to him you know."

"I know and when the baby is here and safe," Colleen replied. "My Henry was looking forward to this baby being born, he'll want it safe as he watches over us."

"Yeah he would I know Colleen... how are you holding up?" Eddie asked.

"I'm okay," she replied. "I experienced my husband's death, long and slow and now this, quick and unexpected and I have to say I have cleaner and clearer memories of my Henry, and I'm okay with that."

"Henry loved you so much," Eddie smiled. "He loved his Betty but you…you were his soulmate and he knew that. Even years ago, in his heart of hearts, he knew that."

Colleen smiled but her eyes watered, "Rest well, we owe him a well born great grandchild, or he'll haunt us, and you know he will do it."

Eddie smiled, "he sure would. I will, for him, I wish I could go though. When I'm better maybe we could go together and see him."

"I'd like that," Colleen replied. "I'd like that a lot..." She leaned over and gave Eddie a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll look after Jamie for you."

"Thank you he keeps everything inside and I know how hard this is on him." Eddie said.

Jamie wasn't the only one...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"Marcus," Alice knocked on the door with Matthew in her arms. "You'll be late if you don't get that suit on."

Marcus' hands shook as he tried buttoning the top button of his shirt.

Alice smiled at him and laid the baby boy on the bed, "I know that this is hard. The funerals for friends after I lost my husband and my son were so hard, but you know what?" Alice asked as she worked on his tie.

"What," Marcus asked lowering his eyes to watch her.

"It's okay to feel the pain of your loss again when you go in there, everyone else is too," Alice replied. 'You just buried your wife, no one is going to expect that this didn't affect you and bring back those memories."

"I know they will. This is going to be so hard on Jamie. He's my best friend."

"So, you be there for him and he'll be there for you, "Alice soothed. "He will, you are living his worst nightmare, I guarantee he'll be looking out for you too."

Marcus sighed catching her hands, his eyes full of tears. "I know he will, Jamie always has been..."

"And so, have you," Alice encouraged. "You can do this, go there and be there for your friend. Pray to your wife, ask her to go with you in your heart and she will. Don't worry about the boys, I'm here with them. When you get home, take them to do something you and Melissa really enjoyed."

Marcus sighed quietly, "Thanks Alice." He walked over to the bed lifting his son for strength.

Nancy settled Eddie on the couch to watch the news coverage of the funeral. Jamie headed out to the church early enough to greet the people that were coming to support him. He saw a shaky Marcus enter and went to him.

"Hey Marcus, thanks for coming man," Jamie spoke softly to his friend.

"Yeah, you are my best friend," Marcus smiled. "I need to be here for you." Jamie took Marcus arm and led him to the candles, "Let's let her know we are thinking of her.

Jamie nodded, "Thanks, Marcus. She and pop are watching us." He swallowed hard. The church was full to near capacity with shields from all over. The family was seated, Jamie kept Marcus nearby. Back at the house, Connie and Adam played with Annabeth and Nancy and Eddie viewed the news.

"Seems like every cop in New York City is there. Henry meant a lot to so many people.." Eddie sighed.

"Yes he did," Nancy was focused on Eddie's face. She was watching to see if this upset her. Eddie scanned the church finding captains, sergeants, even Detectives. Baez arrived as did Garret and Gormley to pay their respects sitting with Renzulli.

When the service began, true coverage cut to clips of Henry's career the good and the bad.

Eddie smiled at some of the young Henry as a beat cop then moving through the ranks. They showed him with Frank then a picture of Danny, Joe and Jamie

Nancy rubbed Eddie's back as she began to cry.

Back at church the entire room was about to be in tears as Danny went to the alter. "My sister-in-law, Jamie's wife, Eddie, wanted so badly to be here today but she's at home protecting her pregnancy. The other night she asked me to give Pop a letter that said all she wanted to say to him. We felt it would be better coming from her than me so..." Danny pressed play and stepped back letting Eddie speak in her own words.

There wasn't a dry eye be in the house when the recording finished. Jamie's heart was nearly bursting with pride.

Baker and Frank smiled at each other through gleaming tears. Even Danny's eyes glossed over as he stepped down.

When the final blessings were given and the church was being emptied for the short ride to the cemetery, Jamie felt a soft familiar hand on his arm. He looked up surprised to find Sydney giving him a soft smile. "Hey Jamie, I'm so sorry about your Grandpa."

"Syd," he smiled and gently kissed her cheek. "Nice to see you."

"You too. I wish it was under different circumstances, " she smiled gently.

"John..." Jamie shook his former rival's hand. "How are you? I read about your new son, congratulations to you both."

John smiled shaking hands with Jamie, "Thank you very much. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Jamie nodded and smiled at John. The proud parents whipped out pictures of their kids, "This is my Annabeth."

"Oh shes beautiful, she looks like Eddie. How is she doing?" Sydney asked.

"She is very close to her time, only three weeks to go but her blood pressure is very high so she is housebound," Jamie explained. " She and Pop were very close."

"Another one? Congratulations to both of you..boy or girl?" Syd asked

"We don't know yet," Jamie replied "Eddie likes the suspense, Pop swore it was a boy this time."

Sydney smiled, "Henry was always pretty good at knowing things...either way, congratulations."

Nancy looked at Eddie's face and took a breath, "You okay, honey," he soothed. "Your face is really red."

"Yeah, I just don't feel so well all of a sudden.." Eddie admitted.

"Okay..." Nancy put her hand in Eddie's belly. She felt it tightening.

"Just relax and take a few deep breaths for me, honey," Nancy said sighing. "You're having contractions, let's get you to a hospital."

"I can't be, I'm not even due!" Eddie protested. "It can't be." Nancy laid Eddie back. "Whoa...you are seven centimeters dilated honey. We have to go now. I'll call Jamie to meet us."

Eddie looked up at Nancy, "Do you think it's okay? Do you think we'll…"

"I think you need to calm down sweetie," Nancy soothed. "Connie, we need you to follow us to the hospital, Eddie's in labor and Jamie is going to have to meet us, we don't have time to wait for him to go home."

"Okay, sure, I'll get the kids you just go," Connie told them She paused and hugged her sister tight. "Good luck, Eddie. I can't wait to see my new niece or nephew."

Eddie smiled, she was scared and she needed Jamie with her. Nancy called the ambulance, then dialed Jamie's phone.

John went to call the sitter and check on the kids, leaving Jamie and Sydney to continue their talk. "They are great kids, and now in a few weeks, we'll both have two children. I'm glad you got your dream of children."

Jamie nodded, "A lot of my dreams have come true."

Sydney looked down at that, then asked, "Do you ever wonder how many kids we'd have by now if we'd stayed together?"

He said to Sydney, "No, actually, I don't wonder."

Jamie felt his phone ring and was thankful the conversation would stop there. "I'm sorry I have to take this, hey Nancy what's up?"

"Jamie? Eddie is in labor I'm going with her to the hospital now," Nancy said.

"Are you sure it's full labor?" Jamie asked. "Oh yes she seven centimeters and completely effaced she is going to have this baby." Jamie didn't offer any one explanation, he just ran.

Nancy stayed with Eddie until the ambulance arrived. "It's okay honey Jamie is going to meet us there."

By the time the medics arrived Eddie was dilated to eight. She was struggling with pain, flushing and shaking. The sirens were music to her ears. They were careful to lift Eddie onto a stretcher followed closely by Nancy. "Breath Eddie, the baby needs you to breathe for it, okay."

The sirens wailed from two directions as Marcus and Jamie road with Frank's detail to the hospital. Connie followed Nancy in her car with Annabeth and Adam. Eddie was being rushed to delivery when Jamie arrived.

"Eddie that's my wife! How are you doing, Angel?" Jamie reached the stretcher and began to stroke Eddie's hair off her face.

The anesthesiologist was administering the spinal block as he took her hand. Dr Eisenberg arrived and checked her progress, "Eddie you are nine centimeters dilated..." She looked at the doctor, " I want to push, my head feels like I need to push."

"Okay, everything looks good keep breathing for me Eddie. Soon you'll have your baby.." Dr. Einsberg assured.

"Is it safe?" Jamie asked. "Her pressure is so high."

"It's perfectly safe and we'll monitor her the whole time," Dr Einsberg assured smiling. "I can get the baby out in sixty seconds if I have to, but at this rate it'll be here in less than sixty minutes."

Jamie looked at Eddie, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jamie I'm sure I want to do this naturally," Eddie replied. "This is our opportunity, my opportunity to be normal just for a moment, it's Pop and Melissa up there trying to make my dream come true."

Jamie kissed her head and held her tight. After losing Melissa like they did, it was hard for him to give in on this, but the look on Eddie's face and the assurance she was protected by Henry's memory, he did it. She was rushed up to the labor and delivery floor.

Dr Einsberg washed up while the nurses hooked Eddie up prepping her for delivery. "She's going to need you to help her push," Dr. Eisenberg directed. " The nurse will show you how."

Jamie nodded holding Eddie's hand following the nurse's directives. He kept kissing the side of her head as the contractions registered on her face. "You are doing great, Angel. I'm right here and in a few minutes, our baby will be here too."

Eddie was smiling, it was clear she was in a lot of discomfort. Nancy was assisting the nurses as best she could, she'd promised Eddie to look after the baby while it was weighed and cleaned so Jamie could stay with her, she knew that made Jamie feel better.

When it was time to push, Jamie pressed down on Eddie's belly watching the nurse to make sure he was correct. He rubbed her belly in between the pains and encouraged her to focus on his face and voice.

It only took two pushes before a tiny, red faced squalling little baby popped out shocking even his mother. "And here he is a healthy baby boy," Dr Einsberg smiled wrapping the baby in a blanket.

Eddie and Jamie both cried in unison with their new son. "he's here Jamie," Eddie sighed. "Our Henry is here."

There eyes were both filled with tears, Jamie and Eddie' touched their foreheads both straining to see their newest baby. Dr. Eisenberg was also in tears, she was so touched Eddie was able to have this moment, she certainly never thought she'd have a vaginal birth and here it was.

"Why dont you cut the cord dad," Dr Einsberg smiled cradling the crying newborn.

Jamie came around and snipped the cord freeing the baby boy from Eddie. He took him into his arms and brought him for Eddie to kiss before going to be cleaned and suctioned.

"Oh, Jamie he is perfect. Hi, Henry we're so excited you're here," Eddie said softly. The doctor took him away while Jamie stayed with Eddie. Nancy followed the baby around and brought him back to his Dad.

"I'm so proud of you Eddie delivering our son," Jamie kissed the top of her head and received the baby. He laid the tiny boy on Eddie's chest, and he immediately latched onto her breast to nurse. The final doctor fell as the baby's contented grunts filled the air, Dr. Camden couldn't stop the tears that fell as he watched a woman so limited in her ability do the most natural of things for any woman, totally free from those limits now.

"He's watching over us,' Jamie whispered as Eddie snuggled the baby. "He's here, I know he is…"

Eddie nodded, she too could feel his presence.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The baby fell asleep against Eddie's chest, his birth was eventful, but not in a bad way. She was able to be with him from the very first moments, unlike Annabeth, when her seizure and her fear took over. She cradled her son to her chest as he slept, "Is the rest of your family here?"

"Not yet," Jamie replied. "Danny was going to tell Dad at the cemetery so I'm sure they'll be over soon. Marcus and Connie are in the waiting room with Nancy now."

"Go get them all, bring them in," Eddie replied. "They can meet him, then I want your father to hold Pop's name sake when he gets here."

Jamie texted Nancy to bring Marcus and Connie back to meet the baby.

Nancy kept Annabeth and Adam while Connie and Marcus went to see Eddie and the baby. "Oh, look at him!" Connie gushed. "He's so tiny and sweet. Can I hold him?"

Jamie nodded and took the little baby from Eddie's chest and laid him in his aunt's arms. Connie missed this moment with Annabeth but it didn't seem to affect their bonding.

"Oh, hello,' she snuggled the tiny boy. "Look at you, so handsome already, just like your Daddy. He's precious, Eddie. How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," Eddie replied. "I never thought I could do what I just did, I thought that was all over, but he's here and he's perfect." Tears once again fell from her eyes.

Marcus held the baby next, "He's no bigger than my little guys were, but he is incredibly handsome too. You are so cute, yes you are. And you have three big cousins who will help you and protect you, so don't you worry about a thing."

Eddie was glad that her baby was being admired, but she felt the need to take him back, "Jamie…" He knew that tone.

"Eddie's getting really tired and the rest of the family will be here soon," Jamie explained.

"Get some rest,"Connie kissed Eddie's head. 'You want me to call Dad?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, and tell him I'll call him tomorrow ,okay?"

"Lissy is so proud of you," Marcus told Eddie kissing her on the head. "I know, I can feel it."

"I felt her with me," Eddie replied. "Both she and Henry were with me today. Thanks for coming."

Marcus and Connie left the room, leaving the small family to continue to bond as the larger group of Reagan's began to arrive.

When Connie and Marcus left, Jamie went out with them to get his little girl. She was up from her nap and asking for her Mommy.

The nurse saw him carrying her back, "Would you like a family picture for his baby book?"

"Oh, yes, in a few minutes once she's settled?" he asked and the nurse nodded quickly. "I'll be in directly" She tickled Annabeth's chin and headed to her desk to get their family camera.

"You ready to go see Mommy?" Jamie asked and Annabeth clapped. "The baby is here, you're a big sister."

She clapped again, glad to be a part of whatever it was that made her daddy so happy. Eddie smiled her best smile when she saw her baby girl with her head down on Jamie's shoulder. "Hey, honey…come to Mommy…"

Jamie laid Annabeth on the bed and she settled in next to Eddie. Jamie picked Henry up from his bed and carried him over, "This is your new brother, Henry. Can you say hi to him?"

"Henee," Annabeth smiled down at the bundle and touched the blanket with a little hand.

"He's your new brother," Eddie told her. "You're a big sister!"

Annabeth didn't quite comprehend this, but she liked the softness of the new baby in her father's arms. She leaned down and gave Henry a big kiss, "Henee!"

"I think she approves," Eddie laughed as the nurse came in. "Everyone ready?"

Eddie loved this, she loved to have these specials moments recorded for the future. She held Annabeth close to her while Jamie held Henry up so his tiny face could be seen in the photo. "Everyone say "cheese" the nurse encouraged.

Jamie and Eddie obliged but Annabeth had a new favorite word to yell out, "HENEE!" she declared with the brightest of smiles.

When Eddie woke next, it was to Jamie's smiling face and Frank's large presence in the doorway. "I asked Dad to come back first to see Henry before everyone else."

Eddie smiled, "Hey, you want to hold him?"

"Of course, I'm always ready to hold a new baby," Frank replied. "Pop would be so proud to know it's a boy. He wanted each of my sons to have one of their own so the family could continue to grow and change."

Frank stooped and picked the tiny boy up from his isolette. The baby cooed and wiggled in his swaddle, but quickly settled against Frank's chest. He was a very good-natured baby so far. He seemed even smaller held in his Grandpa's arms.

"Do you like him?" Eddie asked.

"He's adorable, honey," Frank smiled. "I heard you did this all by yourself!"

"No, I had my partner,' she smiled up at Jamie. "Who else is outside?"

Frank told her of the number of visitors waiting to make Henry's acquaintance, but Frank agreed but sat down in the rocker, having no intention of giving up his grandson so soon. He rocked the tiny baby in his arms while Annabeth napped against her mother. She had put up quite a fight about having to leave earlier so Eddie persuaded the nurses to let her stay while they both took a nap.

"They aren't going to wait much longer," Frank told Jamie. "Even Erin and Nikki were excited to find out he was here and that he's a boy. I talked to them already about behavior, shouldn't have to do that at this age."

Jamie agreed to that, "What do you say, Angel? You feel up to everyone visiting now, get it over with so we can spend more time just the four of us?"

Eddie nodded, she liked the big family, just not the big obligations. "Bring them in," she agreed and took a breath. Without Henry to buffer, what would this be like?

"Oh, there he is..." Linda gushed seeing the adorable new baby boy. "he's so small, look boys, your new cousin."

Jack and Sean both moved closer in awe of the little boy. "He's adorable Aunt Eddie we got him something," Jack showed her a small teddy bear which read congratulations.

"Thank you so much!" Eddie smiled. "I'm sure he'll like it."

Sean smiled at the baby, "can we hold him aunt Eddie?"

"Sure," Eddie replied. "Be careful he's tiny..." Sean beamed

He watched Jamie take the baby helping put him in Sean's arms. "He's a little heavy. Hey, I'm your cousin Sean and I can't wait to play with you."

"You two boys can teach him all you know about soccer and hockey and other things" Jamie encouraged

Jack and Sean beamed talking together at their new cousin excitedly

"You did good," Danny smiled. "Pop would be so proud."

Jamie smiled, "thanks Danny I really appreciate that. He'd be so proud of Eddie."

Danny smiled, "You are too I see. She needs a lot of rest but in a few days, we'll be home in our house."

"Can't wait," Eddie lay her head back tiredly smiling though.

"Okay folks," Jamie spoke up. "Eddie and Henry are tired, but you can come visit when we are settled at home."

Sean handed the baby back smiling. "See you soon Aunt Eddie." Danny gave his brother a little smile.

Jamie took the baby back and put him in his bed. Annabeth was in Frank's arms, " Tell Mommy and Daddy bye."

"Bye bye," Annabeth waved a hand looking sadly at her mommy and daddy wanting to stay.

Frank took her out before she cried, but Eddie and Jamie still heard her cries from down the hall.

Jamie sat on the bed beside Eddie, "how are you feeling?"

"I... I hate she's crying," Eddie sighed. "Let me see if he'll feed then I need a nap."

Nodding Jamie brought Henry to her setting him up. "I know I do too she's so little she can't stay here."

"She'll be back tomorrow to visit," Jamie smiled. "Come little guy, chow down."

Henry took almost immediately to the breast, allowing Eddie to relax. "I know Jamie."

Jamie laid on the bed beside Eddie as Henry ate. "You know, today was one of the worst days, saying goodbye to Pop, but saying hello to this little one...made it one of the best."

"I know it's like Henry sent him to us extra special," Eddie smiled

"Yes," Jamie replied. "It is like that. What does my Angel want to eat?""

"Anything that isn't hospital food I'm starving," Eddie laughed

"What about a gyro and root beer?" Jamie suggested.

"That sounds really good thanks Jamie," Eddie smiled

Jamie headed out to get the dinner while Eddie finished feeding Henry. They shared the gyros by candlelight.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Eddie was in the hospital for three days before she and Henry were released to go home. It would be different not having Pop to help, but Connie agreed to come instead.

"Can't wait to sleep in my own bed," Eddie told Jamie.

"Me neither," Jamie replied just as Connie came in with Annabeth.

"Welcome back," Connie greeted bouncing Annabeth a little. "Glad to be home?"

"Yeah," Eddie smiled. "Come here my sweetheart, come see Mommy."

Annabeth held her hands out squirming to get down. "Mommy Mommy," she cried.

Eddie held Annabeth and kissed her, "How are you baby?"

"Annabeth want Mommy." Annabeth cried curling into her

"I know you missed me," Eddie cuddled her. "You see the baby. Who's that baby?"

"Baby." Annabeth turned to look at the crib.

"Yes, that's your brother Henry," Eddie smiled as Adam came over to see her. "Aunt Eddie, I helped Annabeth eat her bananas today!"

"What a big helper Adam, I really appreciate it," Eddie smiled at him.

"Thanks," Adam beamed. "Can I feed Henry too?"

"You have to be really careful cause he's still little and delicate but when he gets older sure."

Adam nodded, "Mom says we are going to live here with you for a few weeks."

"Yeah you are it'll be so much fun having you both here," Eddie smiled at him hiding sadness.

Adam kissed her, "Annabeth, you want to play with your blocks?"

"Blocks build tower," Annabeth slid down with Adam's help looking back to make sure Eddie was staying.

"Connie, can you mind Henry just a bit there is some work that we need to do with Eddie," Jamie told her. She was not used to all Eddie's care.

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on all three kids," Connie assured him smiling.

Jamie took Eddie to the bedroom and laid her down to check her and make sure she was clean and her skin moist. They didn't need post birth complication after such an easy delivery.

Eddie smiled watching how careful he checked her over. "Can you believe he's here Jamie?"

"Nope, but I believe we will know when he lets out a yell," Jamie smiled as he began to wash her skin. It was a little weak, so he added lotion and vitamin cream.

Eddie smiled, "We sure will. That feels good," she lay her head back.

Jamie smiled, "You can feel that in your neck huh? Good, let me just reset you and we'll take you to the living room to feed..." Henry let out a wail.

Eddie laughed, "You were saying? Let's go feed our son, I'm good really Jamie."

Slowly, they adjusted to life with Henry and Annabeth, they felt Henry's death acutely not having him to help with the new baby.

Eddie sat with Henry feeding him, Jamie took the baby as her phone rang.

"Hey, Dad," Eddie smiled recognizing the number as her father's prison. "Hey, Edit, how are you feeling? How's my handsome new grandson?"

"He's great we just got home and settling in. How are you?" Eddie asked.

"Good, as a matter of fact I'm fantastic," Armin replied. "Turns out I'll be home for Christmas."

"What? Dad are you serious they're letting you out," Eddie looked up at Jamie

"Yeah, I did my time, honey," Armin replied. "I'm getting out and I'll be home in time to spend the holidays with my grandchildren. All three of them."

Eddie was beaming, "Jamie my Dad is getting out, he'll be home for Christmas."

"That's terrific, Angel" Jamie smiled. "That's wonderful. Does he know yet where he's going to go or any of the logistics?"

"Not yet," Eddie replied. 'But I guess he could stay with us for a little while, just over Christmas, then get him into an apartment or something."

"He's your father, honey, he's welcome here as long as needed," Jamie replied. "It could be a help too with the baby if he's that sort of father, I mean you never talk about that…"

"He was a very hand's on father," Eddie replied. "He taught me how to write my name, tie my shoes, ride a bike, all those Dad things so yes, I suppose it will be nice to have his help as well as your family. But even having Dad back won't take the place of the people we lost this year."

Jamie placed a kiss on Eddie's head. He knew it wouldn't.

Jamie went back to the office when Henry was two weeks old. He knew he'd be flying solo for at least a little while without Eddie. He did his best to balance work and home, but it was decidedly more difficult without Henry and Melissa to provide back up and companionship. Connie had to go back to her own job and the rest of the family worked. Jamie took Annabeth to the daycare in the building, but Eddie was often left home alone with Henry.

Truth be told, Eddie enjoyed it. She liked the quiet time with her new son and the feeling of independence, Jamie worried and he would feel decidedly better when Armin was out of jail and able to help as he said he wanted.

Jamie got home one day after six, the house was totally lit up and he could make out Eddie in the kitchen. He thanked God for Baker and the state of the art smart kitchen, Eddie was able to get simple meals, heat up tea or coffee, get a dish of ice cream…That made Jamie smile.

He opened the back door and smelled chicken and stove top mac and cheese, however the entire house was a mess. "Whoa, what happened in here?" Jamie asked.

"Your son cried forever," Eddie replied. "I was trying to get your supper, my arms spasmed and spilled a mess all over the place and as nice as this kitchen is and as handy as the Roomba is, it is not a mop! This used to happen all the time but you never knew, now you know and it's ridiculous!"

Jamie tried not to laugh at her rant, but she was adorable when she got in these moods. Jamie set Annabeth on her feet, she toddled over and climbed on Eddie's chair, the state of the house didn't bother her.

Jamie jumped in and helped her clean up then complimented the meal. He knew she needed help, but he didn't want to broach that sensitive subject. "Does he need a diaper?" Jamie asked. "I think I smell him?"

"I just changed him but the breast milk goes right through him like water," Eddie replied. "I'll do it, can you do a bath for Annabear then I'll give her a bedtime story."

Jamie agreed and took Annabeth to run her bathwater. His cell phone rang, his Dad. "Hey, Dad, I'm about to give Annabeth a bath, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you a minute about Colleen,' Frank replied. 'Pop mentioned to me he wanted us to take care of her if he passed away and she's coming back from her son's next week. Maybe you can have her over to see the baby, give Eddie a hand…make her feel part of the family?"

Jamie thought, that might just be the answer to his troubles too. Eddie was doing all right without Connie and him, but she was struggling a bit too. Having Colleen to help a couple days might be good for both of them.

"That's a great idea, I'll speak to Eddie, but I'm sure she'll love the company," Jamie replied. "Let me know when she's back in town and settled and we'll give her a call."

Frank ended the call smiling, he was glad Jamie was so agreeable and this would eliminate his worry for Eddie and the children, especially days when both of them were with Eddie. Frank hoped that occasion did not occur before Colleen returned, but, as luck would have it, it occurred just two days later…

Jamie had court that Friday afternoon, Connie had a double shift, and that meant Eddie would be home alone with Henry again. He had an exceptionally bad night, demanding attention every 90 minutes. Eddie had been in and out of bed, with Jamie's help and on her own and was exhausted by the time Jamie left for work.

"I wish I could work from home, Eddie,' Jamie sighed. 'But those two hearings…"

"It's okay," Eddie assured him. "It's just fine, I'll be fine. We can get that Polynesian place for dinner tonight and settle in for a nice weekend. Connie said she's off tomorrow night and Sunday until 3 and can help with both kids, we can have some time alone."

Jamie kissed her cheek, "That sounds like Heaven. I'll call you at lunch time."

Jamie took Annabeth, who was still very sleepy from her brother's rough go, and headed out. Eddie managed a few more minutes of rest before Henry demanded attention again.

Ray was a huge help in transporting the baby's bassinet around the house and helping Eddie get the items she needed to tend to Henry. He was so cute, but could be a very demanding little guy.

As Eddie went about her day, her head and neck started to ache. She knew all the in and out had wrenched it and as the day wore on, she knew she was not going to be able to make it through.

She tried everyone she could think of, knowing Jamie was in court. Frank was sympathetic but even his schedule was packed. He knew how he could help though, so he got in touch with Jamie with his idea.

Jamie picked up seeing his father's number, "Hey Dad everything okay?"

"Hi, Jamie,' Frank kept his voice calm and even. "Eddie was having a hard time reaching you so she called me. She's not feeling well."

"Is she okay, Dad? What do you mean she isn't feeling well," Jamie asked turning around to try and listen.

"She was calling to see if she could get some help," Frank replied. "I can't, Abigail can't...she said she's having pain in her head and neck and couldn't get anyone."

"What about Linda, Dad? Eddie can't be by herself especially with the baby I'm in court," Jamie worried

"Linda's at work, Nancy is out of town to visit her family," Frank replied. "She's doing okay now with Ray, but I think she needs some TLC later. What if I take Annabeth tonight?"

"Are you sure she's okay, Dad? have you spoken to her," Jamie asked breathing quicker

"I did," Frank replied. "When she called and asked me for help. I'm sorry that I can't, it's very busy or I would. You can't fly off the handle here, she's not feeling well but she's pushing on. She needs a calm partner.

"Dad, Eddie is by herself with our son and not feeling well, how do you think I'd react?"

"Calm," Frank replied. "Eddie's been by herself with Henry several times. Just relax a little bit more okay?"

Sighing Jamie took a few breaths in trying to relax. "I worry Dad, Eddie can be okay, but if she doesn't feel well..."

"I know, call her if you can, but hear me out. I'll come pick Annabeth up so then you can take care of Eddie and Henry tonight. Do something nice for her," Frank encouraged.

"Okay I will thanks for letting me know Dad," Jamie sighed ending the call.

Jamie thought for a few minutes, before he dialed Eddie.

Eddie was trying to put Henry back in his bed when her phone rang. She called Jamie a few times, but it went to voicemail.

"Come on," Eddie checked the caller ID sighing seeing Jamie's number.

"Jamie, how are you?" Eddie tried to keep things light. He had court, but she knew he had been called by Frank or another relative.

"I'm good Eddie, how are you? Are you okay I heard you don't feel good?" Jamie said.

"It's my neck," Eddie replied. "It's all knotted from going in and out of bed so much. I'm okay, I just thought if I could get help, so I could lie down just a few minutes."

"I know I'm trying to get help until I can get home." Jamie sighed.

"It's okay, I'm okay now I was just getting a little scared," Eddie admitted. "Other than that, though, I'm okay. You focus on work and I'll see you later."

Jamie looked back into the room "I'll try and come home soon as I can okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," Eddie replied. "Say bye to Daddy, Henry."

Henry let out a tired wail instead.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jamie did his best to focus in court, and was able to tune out his worry. His father was right, Eddie needed him to be calm when she didn't feel well."

After court let out Jamie swung by to get Annabeth picking up flowers for Eddie before driving home

Frank was waiting in the SUV outside the house to retrieve his little granddaughter.

"Thanks for taking her dad I really appreciate it." Jamie said

"Abby and I love to have her, and the boys love to play with her," Frank smiled. "I didn't get an answer when I knocked so she and the baby might be sleeping. I was going to go in, but I saw your car."

Jamie smiled kissing Annabeth, "I'll go check on her you're going to spend time with grandpa."

Annabeth smiled, "Bye Daddy. Poppa..." She reached for Frank. Jamie laughed.

He watched Frank take Annabeth to the car starting inside holding the flowers

Eddie and Henry both were sound asleep. Ray barked to alert her to Jamie being home. "Hey, boy," Jamie smiled. "They sleepy huh?"

He smiled giving Ray a pat approaching the chair. "Eddie honey wake up"

"Oh..." Eddie sighed and looked up at Jamie. "Oh, honey, how long was I asleep. Where's henry?"

"I have him honey I'll put him down then I'll tuck you in to rest. Brought you some flowers," Jamie smiled

Jamie smiled. Eddie's need to nap would let him set up the next phase of his plan.

Jamie cleaned the house top to bottom then ordered from Eddie's favorite place. He set up a dinner with her candlesticks from Henry, sparkling cider, and soft music

Eddie slept for a while waking to Henry crying just as Jamie finished. She looked up finding Jamie watching her

He had Henry in his arms, holding the boy tight.

"Hey Jamie does he need to be fed," Eddie asked tiredly

"Yeah he's sucking the air," Jamie smiled. "You want Mommy huh?" Eddie watched Jamie set Henry on her catching his eyes exchanging a smile.

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie deeply, one of their soul deep kisses. "Hmm that's nice" Eddie smiled once they parted. "Sit with us?"

"Nothing I'd rather do," Jamie replied. "Annabeth is with Dad, and we have a really nice meal waiting." Jamie kissed her head and cheek

"Hmm eating dinner just us that sounds nice," Eddie said. "I'm glad we can have this time."

"Me too," Jamie murmured again and held onto Eddie. Eddie rested her head on his shoulder until Henry finished letting Jamie burp him. He let out a big one and Eddie laughed

"Since he ate are you ready Eddie," Jamie held Henry helping Eddie up

"Just give him a new diaper then yes" Eddie replied. "She wanted some uninterrupted time."

Jamie took his son to the changing table making a face, "think mommy set me up?"

Jamie set Eddie in her chair and she drove herself to the kitchen table. She could smell stuffed peppers, rice and beans, and garlic bread. The house was spotless, Jamie had gone all out. On the table was the bouquet of lilies he brought home augmented by the candles in Henry's old candlesticks, the ones he gave her when Annabeth was born?

"Oh, Jamie," Eddie gasped. "Oh, this is all so beautiful. Thank you…" Eddie worked her hand up to touch his face. Jamie particularly enjoyed it when she did that, it was hard for her to make contact that way, and she only tried for him and their children, a special family thing.

He covered her hand with his and immediately supported her elbow, all their rituals were so practiced now, like a second nature. "Not as beautiful as you are," Jamie whispered and cupped the back of her neck. He gently rubbed four circles in the tense muscles. "This we'll fix up the right way later but first…"

Jamie poured some of the sparkling cider and positioned Eddie's glass, "To my beautiful wife and the mother of our two wonderful children, I love you so much!"

"I love you," Eddie replied and took a sip to drink to their good fortune.

They spoke softly over dinner. Jamie talked to Eddie about his cases, "I really want to persuade Marcus to come and work with me. This thing today with the father trying to get his daughter's money…she earned the money, you know. She did the work, she made the sacrifices, should he get a due, probably but that was her money. This is not the kind of case I like to make…"

Eddie looked at Jamie gently, "I know it's not, but that girl worked hard to get herself into school and in a way he was stealing her chances. You won I take it?"

Jamie gave her a wry smile "Of course I did."

"I'll never stop being grateful to you for making this choice, for being safe, for helping me feel safe,' Eddie replied as she took the final bite of her meal. "You make a lot of sacrifices for us."

"We do that for each other,' Jamie replied. "It's part of a good marriage, and we have that, we certainly have that."

"We certainly do," Eddie smiled. "Let's leave the dishes…go to bed…"

Jamie's eye lit up, that would be the best part of the night.

Jamie positioned Eddie on her side, then set up a basin of warm water with bath oils infused in it. Eddie could smell the lilac scent and sighed with contentment at what was to come. Tenderly, Jamie stripped her of her clothing and revealed her back. He could see the tension there and the slight bulge near her neck. She shut her eyes as he began to lay the warm towels on her skin, she couldn't feel their heat per se, but she could imagine the warmth of his hands all along her body just as they were on her neck.

"Right here?" Jamie asked, his fingers expertly finding the area that was causing her pain.

"Yeah, it's stiff and shooting a little," Eddie replied. Of course it was, it was the area where her neck had been broken.

Jamie placed a tender kiss on the spot then used his warm hands to knead the muscles there. Eddie moaned in pleasure as she felt the aching and throbbing of the day dissipate into his hands. The nagging headache let up and the upset in her stomach released. "That feels good…"

Jamie kissed her neck again then moved his hands down the rest of her back. He pressed and massaged along the spine, very carefully and very softly. He saw Eddie's body stretching of its own accord, a sure sign he had managed to release a lot of the terrible tension.

"We need to be more careful moving you in the night," Jamie replied. "From now on, let me get up and get Henry, you just stay…"

"It's supposed to be a partnership," Eddie protested. Jamie was the breadwinner, the traditional father…

"Yes, it is," Jamie replied. "And that is part of my share. Try to roll over onto your belly."

Eddie did this and Jamie moved so he was kneeling, one knee on either side of her hip. "There you go. This will fix you right up," he murmured as he began to deepen the massage. Eddie knew it would but she had other ideas.

She rolled over in his arms, their bodies touching. She was far from healed from the birth, but she craved that skin to skin contact and connection with her husband. Jamie missed it too and dropped his head to rain kisses all over her body, going up and down caressing her with his lips.

Eddie contracted her hands and pulled up a bit to get Jamie's lips to hover over her own. "Come to me…" she whispered, their lips moving over each other, their souls connecting with their tongues and their lips.

Jamie pulled back and brushed Eddie's hair off her face, their eyes meeting, sparks flashing. Jamie gave Eddie another kiss, then softly whispered, "I'm so grateful to you, Eddie, for my beautiful son and daughter."

Eddie's eyes teared up, she lifted her head to touch her lips to his. "I'm grateful to you for giving me this chance at life, this chance at a family. Love…love is strength, Jamie. Love is our strength."

Their kisses grew in intensity, and their breath came in short gasps. Eddie shut her eyes and moaned again, feeling the warmth and heat of her husband's touch. She opened her eyes to study Jamie's face and scraped her nails along the inside of her arm.

She didn't know what caused it, but her arm twitched away at the unpleasant sensation. That hadn't happened in years, that she'd felt something, good or bad.

"Jamie!" Eddie gasped and tried to pull back her arm. "I felt that, I felt that scrape."

"Eddie," Jamie pulled back, slightly out of breath. "Eddie, you couldn't honey. You couldn't have felt it."

"I did, I felt you touching me on the arm," she insisted. "I felt it."

Jamie ran his nail along her leg, "That?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "I felt that too, I feel it, Jamie. There's burning too, some cramping in my feet."

Jamie felt his heart lurch, he'd read about this but he never anticipated they would experience it themselves. Jamie had sat there and listened to the doctors tell him Eddie had a complete injury, this couldn't happen, it physically couldn't.

Jamie moved to the side of her, "Okay, I'll rub your feet and we can get some rest tonight. If this keeps happening we'll go to the doctor and see what's happening, okay, Angel?"

Henry cried before Eddie could replied, "He's hungry again…"

Jamie got up and brought the baby to Eddie. "He's going to be bigger than Annabeth if he keeps going like this."

Eddie nodded and let the baby settled against her breast, "It's the breast milk, I read some babies don't feel satisfied very long on it and I've been stressed. If this keeps happening we'll have to talk to his doctor…"

Henry gave a strong\ kick and dislodged himself from Eddie to wail.

Jamie sighed, looks like they were in for another sleepless night.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Henry wanted to be fed every two hours, like clockwork. With Jamie and Eddie both double teaming him, they could keep up, but he was for certain a demanding baby.

Jamie sat beside Eddie when she fed through the night holding her.

His mind ran back and forth about the feelings she had, was they're even the slightest chance that she could heal, that she could be getting better, or at least improving.

They were up through the night sleeping in once Henry did finally settle down.

Jamie woke to a knocking at his door. He rubbed his face and stumbled to the door. It was Frank and a cranky Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, what's wrong," Jamie took his daughter, sleepy himself, and cradled her.

"She woke up at five am, crying for you and Eddie," Baker told him. "It was all I could do to settle her this long. I think she's cutting a back tooth."

Jamie looked in Annabeth's mouth "oh there it is thanks for watching her."

"You're welcome," Baker replied. "She cried her little heart out for you and Eddie, broke your Dad's heart." Frank was stroking the baby's back even as Jamie held her. Jamie sighed, "I'd ask you in, but we've been up most of the night again with Henry."

"We understand may even go back to sleep ourselves we just felt so bad." baker told him.

Jamie smiled, "If you two want to stretch out in the guest room and have breakfast with us later..." Jamie began. "Jamie?" Eddie called, and Henry began to cry.

"Excuse me, make yourselves comfortable," Jamie said taking Annabeth to see Eddie. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like my bag is full and Henry is crying again...what happened to my Annabear?"

"She's cutting a tooth woke up crying at 5 this morning." Jamie gave Annabeth to Eddie, so he could get Henry

Annabeth turned on her side and routed to her mother's breasts. She hadn't nursed since Ray had been sick over 18 months ago but now she wanted to suckle the sweet milk from her mother. Eddie leaned back and let her suckle.

Jamie brought Henry over, "he isn't wet let's see if he'll feed again. Annabeth lay by mommy."

"Give her a minute," Eddie replied letting her daughter continue. "Try his pace."

Jamie walked around cradling Henry to try and sooth him. "It's ok buddy."

"Here," Eddie replied. "Put him on my other breast, I don't know why she's doing this so..."

"So, you give in," Jamie lay Henry down setting beside her. "I know it hurts but we can give her something else."

"Jamie, you know how when we road together one of us would just know something was right and the other one had to trust it?" Eddie asked. "Well this is one of those times."

Sighing Jamie nodded, "okay Eddie." he kissed the top of her head.

Jamie stood back and looked at Eddie, both their children nestled to her breasts. There was nothing more natural than that...

He stayed by waiting taking henry for a burp when he finished cradling the boy to sleep

Annabeth fell asleep as well, Eddie moved her to the side. "We have to talk a little bit Jamie,' Eddie replied. "First, I need a little help with my bag, and second, I really did feel those things last night. I did and...'

"I know Eddie I believe you. Lay still and I'll help you okay." Jamie moved to help her

Jamie was just in time with the catheter change, things were so hectic on their own. It was astonishing how much they relied on Henry to help to make things go well.

"There you go Eddie feel better," Jamie asked sitting on the bed

"Much," Jamie replied. "Thanks, my pressure is up a little I think, just give me a couple minutes. Take her and we'll get the day started.

Jamie took Annabeth cradling her, so she wouldn't wake up and laid her down in her crib.

With both babies asleep, Jamie get Eddie in her chair. Ray had gone to see Frank; he and Baker were curled on the guest room bed. They knew Eddie and Jamie were in over their heads.

"Comfortable Eddie? You hungry I can make breakfast," Jamie offered softly.

"Let's order from the diner," Eddie replied. "Include some for your Dad and Abby too, they have been a big help." Eddie's foot spasmed and twitched. Jamie's eyes saw the movement, but she didn't comment on feeling that.

"Okay Eddie that sounds good," Jamie gently rested a hand on her shoulder walking with her to the kitchen to order.

The foursome had breakfast together, all four of them worn to a frazzle by two little kids. "My sons had terrible trouble cutting their molars, so if you two need help the next couple days while she's doing that please don't hesitate.

"Thanks," Eddie replied. "I actually just let her nurse and she went to sleep. I have to get better budgeting my time too, she's at the daycare at Jamie's office all day and I'm here with Henry."

"I know Colleen wants to help out a bit like Pop…' Frank paused. He missed his father terribly.

"Colleen has her own life, we can't…' Eddie began but Jamie spoke up.

"I think it will be a help to her honey," he said softly. "She's struggling same as the rest of us."

He knew if Eddie was going to accept help she had to feel as if she was giving it also and not being a burden to anyone. She nodded, he saw something behind her eyes that said, "If I need help." He knew this was not what she hoped it was, and he knew if he wasn't careful, she'd fall and fall hard.

Eddie didn't' seem ready to speak about this to anyone else, if she was she'd have mentioned it, so Jamie kept the information to himself. It was pretty clear she was in discomfort though as they continued with the meal. "You need more rest,' Frank told her. "Your body went through a lot with a natural early labor. We'll stay today, we'll go pick up Abby's boys are her mom's and they can play with Annabeth today. The both of you can't take good care of my grandchildren if you are exhausted."

Jamie sighed, "You're right, Dad. Henry is just hungrier than our little Annabear was."

"Might be the milk too," Baker suggested. "I had a hard time with both of my boys, work stress." She shot Frank a sideways glance. "I gave them a formula bottle at night and we got some sleep that way. Might be worth a try."

Eddie was open to anything at that point.

Eddie enjoyed watching Baker and Frank together. He seemed so much younger as he sat on the floor and tickled her boys and stood up and airplaned Annabeth around the house. Still, Eddie's mother's intuition warned of some uneasy times to come, for the little girl wanted to keep her mother in her line of sight.

Henry settled down during the day. Eddie left him in the bassinet, her feet up to relax and take pressure off her back. Her left foot kept curling up in toe cramps, Jamie would see it but didn't mention it. He was waiting to see if she'd report feeling it when she was distracted by other things. Three times it happened and she didn't' say a word, the fourth time it happened, she cried out in surprise.

"Eddie?" Frank stood up, still fresh in his mind was that night five years ago when he'd cared for her for the first time and he'd nearly lost her.

"Oh that hurts," she replied, taking a long deep breath. Jamie moved closer to her.

"Where, honey? You feel it in your neck? Right here?" Jamie put his hands on the muscle where she usually felt these things.

"No, in my foot,' Eddie insisted. "In the toe."

Jamie sighed as Frank and Baker exchanged looks. Jamie put his hands on her foot and started to rub the contracted muscles. He could tell it was up into her calf, so he asked, "Just the toe?"

"No," was the quick reply. "Feels like the whole leg at least to the knee."

Frank smiled, but Baker shot him a look that threatened his life if he spoke. She had the same feeling as Jamie, but there was hope in Eddie's eyes.

Jamie rubbed the leg for fifteen minutes until the spasm gave way. Eddie declared an end to the pain after ten, he didn't think it was right but it was at least worth a call to Dr. Camden. He'd do that first thing Monday. If she was getting well, if they were getting a miracle…he just couldn't let himself go there.

When Baker went to help Eddie change Annabeth's diaper, Frank cornered Jamie. "What are you going to do about help for Eddie until Colleen starts to pitch in?"

"Work from here," Jamie replied. "I think that might help Annabeth too, she's showing signs that she's missing attention from Eddie. When I can't work from here though…"

"You two have a lot of friends, son,' Frank reminded him. "I'm sure Marcus doesn't always work the same times as you, I'm sure there are plenty of people from the 12th that could fill in and visit her."

Jamie thought a minute, "You know, you're right. I usually keep the old guard at arm's length except for Kara Walsh and Renzulli, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind stopping by, the officer's from this precinct too."

Frank smiled that Jamie had taken to his idea, "That is if she continues to need the help. She had some feeling earlier."

Jamie shook his head, "No, Dad. That's not what that is, I know Eddie is already getting her hopes up and believe me, if we didn't have to tell anyone, if you didn't see it, I wouldn't say anything until we see the doctor. It's this…"

Jamie took Frank to his computer. He googled "phantom pain and hysterical pain" and up came the articles. "She's having the opposite this hysterical thing," Jamie told Frank. "In this, people are fine but think they are sick, but in her case, all the stress of losing Melissa, losing Pop, the new baby, her father getting out of jail…her brain is manifesting this stuff and coupling it with the phantom pain thing. I read all last night and I know that's what it is. I'll talk to her later and see if maybe we go back to Dr. Rosen…"

"One step at a time son,' Frank replied. "With Pop up there on our side, I believe in miracles. Don't write it off as this, if it's real to her, you might regret that."

Jamie heard his father's words, but he didn't listen to them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

"There," Eddie smiled as she finished diapering Henry. "No wonder you are always so hungry, little boy. Everything you eat goes right through you."

Baker smiled, "He sure is a growing boy and so handsome. Do you want to try and nap while he does?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "I think Jamie should try too, he's up and down as much as I am." Neither woman addressed the elephant in the room.

Baker watched Eddie put Henry to sleep smiling. "I'll be right here if you need anything, but try and get some sleep I know how hard it is."

"And you didn't have these limits," Eddie sighed. "But I'm hoping..."

"You're doing a great job Eddie, but all new moms need a break," Baker smiled softly.

Eddie nodded "Thanks..." She was asleep before Baker even left the room.

"Jamie," Baker said when she stepped out. "Eddie and Henry are napping. She suggested you try as well."

"I'm okay Abigail, thank you. How is Eddie doing?" Jamie turned with a worried look on his face.

"She's beaming," Baker replied. "I just hope this feeling in her legs isn't in her mind, I hope for your sakes it's real."

"Why's that?" Jamie asked curiously wondering why the real thing wouldn't be worse than Eddie having it in her mind

"Because her hopes are high and if it turns out not to be true she will be very upset and unhappy," Baker sighed. "She wants this, I can see it. She wants to be a normal mother."

"I know she does, she always has, but the fact is she isn't. Eddie is still doing a great job taking care of the kids."

"I know, just be tender with it, Jamie," Baker advised as Annabeth let out a cry realizing she had lost sight of her Mommy.

"Oh, Annabeth what's wrong honey? Does your mouth hurt?" Jamie scooped her up.

"Momma..." she reached to the bedroom where Eddie had gone. "Mommy..." She chewed on her hand and looked at Jamie.

"It's okay, Mommy is sleeping. Let's get you a cold chewy to help then we can cuddle."

Jamie held onto Annabeth's hand, stroking her head. Baker's sons were watching TV as he sat and started to rock. Baker looked up at Frank, "This is not going to be good."

Frank shook his head in agreement sighing while watching his son

When Jamie and Eddie were lying in bed that night, she told him, "My left foot has been itching all day. I don't feel everything yet, but I do feel some things."

Jamie bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Eddie, I think I know what's happening here. This kept me up last night, I was reading about it. I think it's the stress and the strain of so much loss and then having Henry early and adjusting to him being here. I think it's sort of a reverse hysterical paralysis with some phantom pain…" Eddie was shaking her head.

"No!" she said firmly. "It's not like that, I had that when I first got hurt and I know what that's like. This is real, Jamie! I'm not making it up.'

"I didn't say you were making it up, Angel," Jamie soothed. "I never said that, I just think that you are under a lot of emotional stress and your mind…"

"No Jamie that's not what's happening," Eddie insisted. "I'm so disappointed you're not supportive. Your research is wrong. Let's leave the diagnosis to Dr. Camden, I'm calling him myself on Monday."

Jamie nodded, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Angel."

"I won't," Eddie replied. "You'll see, I won't be hurt because this is a dream come true. I know phantom pain when I feel it, it's the most sickening feeling in the world, and this is not that."

What could he say to that? She knew her own body, but he could see how the years of paralysis ravaged her limbs, her muscles were withered…even if she got feeling she would not get motion.

Jamie sighed quietly "I don't know he could tell you what it means based on how you're feeling.

"Yes, he can," Eddie replied firmly. "He won't just tell me I'm wrong. He'll at least check on me and see and not try to tell me it's because I'm depressed which I'm not."

"I'm not saying you are either," Jamie took a breath in calmly looking Eddie over.

"Then just for a minute, entertain this with me. I could be healing, all the time, I could be healing."

This is not working well, Jamie thought to himself. He pulled back, "Okay Eddie you could be healing yes is that what you think?"

"I don't know," Eddie replied honestly. "But I'd like the chance to find out."

Jamie moved to sit beside her, "okay Eddie let's give it a chance. You know I worry about you."

"I know, you poor handicapped wife, " Eddie replied

"You know I don't think like that Eddie," Jamie shook his head. "I love you more than anything."

"I do think that you..." Eddie sighed. "You're comfortable with this, you are..."

"Eddie, I would do anything for you. You do know that right," Jamie regarded her

"I know that..." Eddie got quiet. 'Let's let this be until we see the doctor, okay. I'm too tired to fight with you.'

"I don't want to fight with you either Eddie. Let's let it go for now," Jamie agreed worried.

Eddie turned on her side, "Jamie, can you put a pillow between my legs please."

"Sure Eddie," Jamie reached for the pillow Eddie liked carefully positioning it for her.

"Thank you...Let's get some sleep before Henry cries..." Famous last words.

Jamie settled in beside her facing Eddie moving closer to cuddle together.

She was a lot stiffer than usual, her body was tense. "Eddie, you're going to have spasms honey you're so tense.

"Yeah," Eddie let out a long breath. "Can you rub them Jamie?"

"I can," Jamie replied. "But I'm not sure rubbing is going to help. Let's try the bath. You're holding so much inside, you're making your body do things it's not supposed to do."

He stood going to start the tub before returning and carried Eddie inside helping her. "How's that feel?"

She sighed, "I don't know, Jamie. I feel sick..." She shook her head. "My body aches, my neck hurts..." Eddie was close to tears.

"Ssh I'm right here just relax Eddie. The water is so warm it's nice and soothing.' Jamie said

She took a breath, "I can feel the heat." Jamie knelt by the tub and started to rub her from the foot to the neck. "Yeah, all of this worry and thoughts about feeling is making you really tense."

Eddie sat back watching him the heat and Jamie rubbing helping ease the tension a little

When he got to her neck, Jamie dug his fingers in a little harder. "There you go...how's your head feel now?" Jamie kept dropping a few little kisses on her neck.

"Little better than it did," Eddie closed her eyes slowly relaxing.

"Good," Jamie replied and tipped her face to his. "Give me a kiss, Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie opened her eyes meeting his slowly letting their lips meet.

Even with the contention between then, they were connected. Jamie ran his hands alone her face and down to her body. He wanted so much for her to feel him making love to her, this was all too overwhelming for him, he couldn't image what it was like for her. "Eddie, I..." Jamie began.

"Don't Jamie just let it go okay let's just enjoy being together," Eddie cut him off

Jamie shut his eyes, it bothered him that she felt he wasn't being supportive.

Eddie closed her eyes the two sitting together in the warm bath a silence falling on them.

First thing Monday morning, while Jamie fed Annabeth and Henry nursed at her breast, Eddie commanded her phone to call Dr. Camden's office.

"Eddie," his receptionist greeted. "You're not due for a check up yet, is everything okay?"

"I think so," Eddie replied. "I actually have some feeling in my legs, some intense pain and some smaller feelings and I want to see the doctor as soon as I can."

She heard the receptionist clicking on the computer, "He's only got three appointments today in the morning, he's at the hospital this afternoon, but we can see you tomorrow at 1."

Eddie smiled, "Okay great, I'll see you then. I'm very anxious to see what this is about."

Eddie hung up the phone and called for Jamie.

He left Annabeth in her chair and went to check on Eddie. "You ready, Angel?" he asked taking Henry and putting him in the bassinet to get Eddie up.

"Yeah, do you have court tomorrow?" she asked as he settled her in the wheelchair.

"Nope, not until Friday, why?" he asked.

"Dr. Camden can see us tomorrow at 1pm, I took the appointment because I don't want to wait anymore, but…"

"Sure, we'll do the appointment tomorrow," Jamie replied. "I hope he can give us some answers."

Jamie was playing it safe, he didn't want to make her angry with him or have her feel unsupported. He had avoided the subject of the feeling unless she was having pain, and he had to admit she was having a lot more of that lately.

Jamie put Henry in Eddie's arms, they headed back to the kitchen. There was a tension that was unpleasant between them over this, but other than that, everything else was fine. When this was behind them, then things would feel better, and they could move on.

Jamie worked from home that day, as Eddie was still having pain. He didn't want her to have a set of spasms or a pain attack He went into the office with Annabeth on her play mat. He set her up with toys but she kept running to go to see her mother.

Jamie let that go, if Eddie needed help then he'd be there.

It was a good idea that he was home, Henry was very fussy and Annabeth very demanding of Eddie's time. He hated to think that they had bitten off more than they could chew, that the weren't capable of this without a third adult, but the thought did cross his mind at times.

Eddie and Annabeth were taking a nap in her chair. Annabeth was self sufficient at climbing up and down on her mother's lap. Jamie smiled at them, and went to tend to Henry before he let out a wail.

Jamie readied a bottle of pumped milk, Eddie did this so he could help with feedings and bond with their son. He settled in the rocker and held the baby. "Daddy loves you," Jamie told him kissing his head. "Nothing will ever change that, not even all this fussing you do at night."

Eddie heard Jamie's soft voice talking to their son. She moved her chair slowly so she didn't wake up Annabeth, and listened as Jamie rocked and Henry suckled his bottle.

"You are a very special baby," Jamie whispered. "We tried so hard for you and you came exactly when we needed to see life renewing itself. Jamie rocked a bit more. "You bear the name of two very special people, your Mommy made sure of that. I know you don't understand right now, but you will, and I believe with all my heart you'll grow into your special name. We cherish you my little boy."

Eddie's eyes filled with tears, there had been some tension lately, and awaiting the doctor's appointment was distracting. This was what was important though, these stolen little moments with Jamie and Henry, her and Anna, nothing else mattered but this.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Supper that night was quiet, both Jamie an Eddie were locked inside their thoughts. Jamie shouldn't have to work at home, he should be able to go to a job and then come back to a clean house, his kids, the dog and a hot meal. This new dream, feeling in her legs, perhaps a chance at motion, even slightly, could turn their lives around. She wouldn't need to rely on other adults with their kids, she was their mother, this was her role.

When Jamie put Eddie to bed that night, he pulled her close to him. They didn't discuss the appointment, they simply held each other, their hearts beating in time. Neither slept, they just pretend to be.

Alice took the kids the next morning, she'd have her hands full with five kid under three but her smile said she was ready and excited for this chance. "Don't worry about your little ones," Alice told them as they headed to Dr. Camden's office. "We'll be just fine."

The drive was tense, "It's going to be okay, Eddie. No matter what he says, things can only get better. If you are getting some feeling back it's just gravy to what we have."

Eddie nodded, in her head though, she knew that the amount of improvement would be the key to them being normal at last.

"Eddie," Dr. Camden smiled in greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, thank you so much," Eddie smiled. "Henry is a little more demanding than Annabeth was but he's growing so fast."

"I read the notes in your chart," Dr. Camden spoke up. "Alyssa tells me that you are having some feeling in your legs, pain as well as other small feelings?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "I felt Jamie touching me on the arm as well, my legs have itches and my foot especially has, my left foot."

"Okay, Eddie, the testing that we did when you were first injured indicated a complete injury at the C5/6 level. Complete injuries do not heal, they just don't, but medicine is a science, not an exact science there is always a possibility. What we'll do is run some tests and see what is going on. It'll take a week or so to get the results and then we'll know what we are dealing with.'

"I've read about phantom pain," Jamie spoke up. "And she's been under a tremendous amount of emotional stress since losing Melissa Beal and my grandpa, then baby Henry came the day of his funeral and I think…"

"Jamie," Eddie spoke up. "Let's let the doctor make the diagnosis please. He's the expert on this. Let's let the tests decide if I'm crazy."

"Eddie, regardless, you wouldn't be crazy," Dr. Camden soothed. "You wouldn't be crazy, it could be any number of things and I assure you that the feeling is real, it's the origin that's to be determined, okay?"

Eddie smiled and nodded, "Let's do the tests then."

Dr. Camden began the round of neuro tests he could do in his office, then scheduled a battery of imaging tests for the next few days. "We'll know in a week," Dr. Camden told her. "For the time being, do you need help with the pain?"

"No, Jamie's been helping me with the pain and I do feel his hands massaging me," Eddie replied as she looked at Jamie. "It's very nice."

Dr. Camden handed them the scripts, "Alyssa will schedule everything on the tests, and I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

Eddie smiled and thanked the doctor. 'You want to go get some lunch?" Jamie asked wanting to keep things as normal as possible.

Eddie had the same desire, "Yes, let's go."

Eddie called on Alice a few days later. Jamie was in court and she felt she needed some time. When Alice got there Eddie got into the van and drove to church.

The church would quiet, giving Eddie time to think. The only person there was Father, he helped her out of the van and into the church. Eddie took the rosary Henry gave her and began to pray.

"Thank you, Father," Eddie said after they finished praying.

"Talk to me, Edit," he encouraged. "I heard you praying to St. Jude...what cause do you feel is lost?"

"Jamie thinks I'm nuts because of how I'm feeling and it's been hard between us," Eddie confessed. "Rarely have we ever been divided like this and it's scary. Still, the idea of having feeling…"

"You mean you are having feeling in your arms and legs?" Father asked. "And Jamie thinks it's in your head. Let us pray, we will ask St. Alice, patron saint off those afflicted with paralysis to bring you peace and healing."

Eddie bowed her head wanting any help that she could get. "Thank you, Father."

Jamie just finished with court when Marcus called. "Hey Man, just thought I'd let you know that Eddie called for Alice to sit the kids and she's been gone for hours."

"Have you or Alice tried calling her?" Jamie took a deep breath in

"Phone goes right to voicemail," Marcus replied. "So I did a little recon on her car, which isn't hard to spot and she is at church."

"Thanks, man," Jamie replied. Eddie used to turn to him, to seek his comfort, for her to drive herself to church and stay for hours…" He headed for the church to talk to his wife.

Jamie went inside and headed for the pew where Eddie was praying.

She looked up hearing footsteps sighing seeing Jamie. "Who told?"

Jamie smiled, "Marcus, you've been gone a long time. Father, can I have a few minutes with my wife please?"

Nodding quietly, Father stood and excused himself so they could talk privately.

Jamie felt sick, Eddie wanted this so much and he knew that she was not going to get the answer she desired, that she was praying for. He knew the impact in the next few days would be the same as the accident itself, but this time, there was less support, there was more stress, would Eddie find her strength again.

Silently, Jamie took Eddie's hands and slowly began to speak, but Eddie cut him off.

"Did you come to argue with me?"

"No" Jamie whispered. "No but I need to protect you, I promised myself that day in that hospital I would."

Eddie sighed, "I don't need to be protected this time Jamie I need your support."

"Eddie, Angel..." Jamie sighed. "You are not getting better. You aren't...you can't..." Eddie took a breath. Jamie please, I came here for peace and to pray. Please stop. If you want to stay with me then let's pray quietly."

Jamie heard the hurt in her voice, and he put it there. Once again, in trying to protect her, he hurt her. "He relented for now, if there was a rift, he couldn't get close enough to pick up the pieces. He nodded and took her hands, he rubbed his thumbs on the back of them, and bowed his head.

They arrived home from church happy to see the kids. Annabeth immediately fastened herself to Eddie. The next day, was a check-up with Dr. Eisenberg, Eddie's six week. Annabeth was feeling the stress that was happening with her mother and her father. Jamie did his best to keep the stress down for everyone. Eddie had so much on her plate, he was bracing for impact as well.

The next morning, Jamie had the kids up, changed Henry, and starting taking them to the kitchen. Annabeth shook her head defiantly when she saw her daycare pack at the door. "No out, stay Mommy."

"Annabeth, Mommy and Daddy have to go to the doctor, and you are going to play with JJ," Jamie made it sound like the best thing.

Annabeth shook her head again, "No, no! No play, JJ, pease Daddy."

Eddie drove her chair to the kitchen, "What is going on?"

"Mommy..." Annabeth pushed herself up hurrying to Eddie climbing up on her lap.

"What's wrong, honey?" Eddie looked at Jamie as her daughter fastened to her.

"She doesn't want to go to Alice," Jamie replied. "She wants to stay with us."

"I see," Eddie replied. "We really can't take her to that appointment, but we've been leaving her so much lately and I'm exhausted so much when she is home."

Jamie sighed, "It's the age Eddie, she has to learn it's okay and that we'll always come back."

"I know that," Eddie sighed and looked down at Annabeth. She had an idea. "Annabear, Mommy has to go to the doctor, so you do have to go to Ms. Alice and be a good girl, but when we are all finished Mommy and Daddy will pick you up and just the three of us will go and get a treat."

Annabeth's eyes widened at the double treat, time with Mommy and Daddy and a treat. She smiled and clapped her hands, "Okay, Mommy."

"All right," Eddie smiled and kissed Annabeth's head.

"Promise to be a good girl for Ms. Alice while we are gone?" Eddie confirmed.

"Promise mommy," Annabeth gave her a tight hug sealing the promise

"That's Mommy's girl," Eddie smiled. Jamie had to smile too, their bond, all of theirs bonds had been tested a bit lately, Eddie was nothing if not a good and in tune mother.

"But first we need some breakfast come on daddy will make his special pancakes for his girls," Jamie said

Eddie nursed Henry and Annabeth helped Jamie with the pancakes. They dropped the kids off with Alice then went to the doctor's office.

When Eddie was called, Jamie helped her get settled. He stood near her head, holding her hand as they waited for the doctor to come in. Dr. Eisenberg came in smiling, "How have you been coping Eddie? Two little ones is a lot for anyone."

"Yeah, it's been really stressful and I'm feeling it lately," Eddie replied. "Jamie's been working at home a lot, I'm hoping soon back-up won't always be necessary."

They could tell from Dr. Eisenberg's silence that she knew about Eddie's claims of feeling, as part of her care team she would see those notations.

"It's nice to have a good supportive husband," she smiled. "Let's take a look and just see how the healing is going, hopefully we can get you cleared." To be honest, the last thing Eddie was thinking about was clearance, her mind was solely focused on the appointment with Dr. Camden tomorrow."

The doctor checked Eddie while Jamie looked on. He hoped for the all clear, their connection was so special and being able to do that and feel that would be a huge benefit going into what he knew would be a horrible and disappointing appointment for Eddie.

"Excellent, you're healing very well," Dr. Eisenberg smiled. "I'd say that you are clear to resume your normal sexual activities. How's the nursing going?"

"He nurses so much we're up constantly feeding him," Eddie sighed. "I'm having a hard time keeping up."

"He might not be getting enough, so let's try to increase some of your vitamins and see if that helps a bit,' the doctor advised. "You're doing great, let me know how things go with Dr. Camden. We're rooting for you here."

The doctor left Jamie to get Eddie off the exam table. He could see her mind was not on the news they had just been given, he would broach that subject a bit later when he felt his advances had a chance of being reciprocated. He gave her a warm, gentle kiss, "This a huge step in the right direction, and I'm sure the vitamins will help your milk and get us some more sleep."

Eddie leaned her forehead onto Jamie's, "We know we need that, there are days I'm too tired to see, but I hope that's all going to change. Let's go get Annabeth, if she was good for Alice, I'd say she earned some ice cream for being a big girl, don't you?"

Jamie nodded, "You have such a special way with her. When she digs her heels in on something I want to be stern but…'

"Stern won't get us too far with Annabeth, I don't think" Eddie replied. "She's too intuitive and too much a Reagan. Reason and compromise…that will do the trick every time."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

When they arrived at Marcus' to pick up their daughter, and got the report from Alice, Eddie was proven right.

"She was an Angel," Alice told them. "She played so nice with JJ and the little ones too. I don't mind having extra kids, more to love."

Jamie took Annabeth's hand and put her in the car. "We are so proud of you," he told her hugging her tight. "You were a big girl and listened nicely to Alice."

Annabeth smiled and sat nicely in her car seat as they drove to the ice cream parlor. Her eyes went wide when she saw the special treat her Mommy had promised her. Jamie ordered their ice cream, chocolate for Eddie, coconut for him, and birthday cake for Annabeth. She was fast becoming a big girl that wanted to feed herself, they allowed her that independence, and just cleaned up the mess.

Jamie slid his hand across the table, "I'm so glad we got clearance from Dr. Eisenberg. I've missed you."

His smile was soft and gentle, Eddie felt a warmth from him that she had been missing the last week. "I've missed you too, I love how you make me feel, secure and warm in your arms."

Jamie licked his lips, "I was thinking, tonight when we get the little ones down, we supplement Henry a little bit, take a hot bath just because we feel like it, we'll get dinner in, light the candles…"

This sounded great, "I'd love that, Jamie. That sounds like the perfect way to reconnect and get united before our appointment tomorrow. I know it's nerve wracking for you, it's a whole new concept for me too."

Jamie was about to speak up about his thoughts and present the facts, when Annabeth started talking to him. "Petty Daddy," she showed him on her spoon a collection of melted colors, blue, pink, and yellow. "Petty…"

"Yes, it is," Jamie smiled as Eddie began to engage their daughter in a game. His facts and figures would have to wait until later.

For her part, Eddie also decided their talk would have to wait. She wanted to go into the appointment tomorrow on a united front, united in hope, just hope was all she desired, and Jamie's support was paramount. He was her partner, her best friend, her husband, and her soul mate, she needed that from him of all people. Before anything tonight, she hoped to bring him around and help him understand. Now wasn't the time though, this was time for their daughter, she deserved their undivided attention.

It was still early afternoon when Jamie and Eddie got home with both their kids. Henry was sleeping in the backseat of the car when they got home, and Annabeth was babbling about the book that Alice had just given to her. She had received a few new books for JJ and let Annabeth take home a couple of them. "Mommy, read me…" She held out a chapter book, likely far over a two year old's head, still Eddie smiled. "Of course, baby girl. Mommy needs Daddy to help her with a few things, then we'll read."

Jamie changed Eddie's bag and creamed up her back and legs, then settled her and Annabeth in the recliner for a story and probably a nap. "I have some work to do, I'll be in the office if you need anything." Jamie gave both his girls a kiss and went about his job.

Eddie began to read to Annabeth from the book called, "In Grandma's Attic." It wasn't a chapter book in the traditional sense, but a collection of very short stories about a little girl growing up on a farm, using her faith in God to get through some of her struggles and trials.

Annabeth laid with Mommy, listening to the stories, laughing when Eddie did. After a couple of stories, she slid off to go and get her doll to play with. She plopped herself on her play mat and made the doll dance. Eddie watched with delight at the baby's play.

Annabeth's mouth was hurting her a bit, and she was chewing on the doll's hands and face. "Annabear, no, no, don't eat your dolly,' Eddie gently scolded. Annabeth stopped for a few minutes, but went right back to doing what made her mouth feel better.

"Jamie…" Eddie called out. "Jamie, can you get Annabeth's teether?"

Jamie was on the phone with another attorney at the moment, the teether wasn't urgent, it would have to wait.

Eddie sighed, she couldn't even do that for her baby, get her a teether, and the freezer was too high for Ray. Eddie brooded about that, then smiled, she would be getting better soon and then she could do the things that she needed to do for her children. She could then be the mother they deserved.

While Eddie was lost in her thoughts, Annabeth had bitten the show button eye off the ragdoll. She focused on her baby and looked in horror as Annabeth began to choke. "JAMIE!" Eddie shouted, her tone not calm or boding patience. "Ray, get Jamie…"

Every instinct Eddie had said to get to her little girl. She threw herself out of the recliner and slithered on her tummy to her baby. All the while Ray was making a raucous and pulling on Jamie's pants. Try as she might, Eddie could not pat Annabeth with enough force to dislodge the button. "JAMIE! SHE"S CHOKING!" Eddie cried out again. There was no relief in the world more profound than the sound of her husband's footsteps approaching as she continued to try to get that button free.

Jamie dropped to his knees and instead of doing the Heimlich, Jamie laid Annabeth with her head back. He reached down into her throat and pulled the button free as Eddie looked on and shook with fright.

Annabeth just as scared, started to cry and cough at the same time turning to Eddie.

Jamie rubbed the baby's back, "You're okay, it's okay sweetie. Daddy's here..." Annabeth cried at the top of her voice. "Give me my baby, Jamie. Please."

Jamie handed Annabeth to Eddie watching worried as the little girl cuddled close.

"We should call the doctor, have her checked, just to make sure that she's okay?" Eddie asked. "She might have hurt her throat."

"She's okay Eddie, think it scared her more than anything, she's not gagging or anything."

"She might have hurt her throat,' Eddie insisted. "Ray, chair... I'll drive her myself to the pediatrician then." Eddie was more shaken, she had not been able to help her daughter when she was choking. "She could have been our third, Jamie. Pop, Melissa, and then our Annabeth. I couldn't help her, I couldn't even help her.'

"Eddie, you did help her. You called me when she needed help. I can call the pediatrician just relax."

Annabeth was crying harder with Eddie being so upset. Jamie sat with Eddie, rubbing the back of her neck in effort to soothe them both.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Mommy was scared, it's okay," he soothed softly.

Jamie spoke to the doctor, he did want to see Annabeth to make sure she was okay. "I'll take her Jamie, you work and mind Henry. I can do it."

"I'm here so I can come with you. We'll all go together," Jamie said.

Eddie nodded, glad he didn't suggest that he take the baby alone. "She needs her Mommy," Eddie replied out loud, thinking about her baby and how scared she still was. She did need her mother's loving touch, even if she couldn't help her when she was choking, she could help her now by making her feel safe.

Jamie nodded, he did know better than to argue with Eddie in Mommy mode. He went to get Henry careful not to wake him up carrying him back downstairs bundling him up

The round trip only took an hour and a half from start to finish. Annabeth was pronounced fine and they were instructed to give her ice pops for the slight inflammation in her throat.

Jamie was relieved hoping this would help Eddie relax seeing that their girl was okay. He helped get both kids into the car buckling them in.

Jamie's focus that night was getting the kids to bed. They couldn't' have special Mommy and Daddy time until that happened. Eddie nursed Henry until he fell asleep, Jamie would feed him a bottle just before they went to their room to try to keep him settled a little longer that night.

They enjoyed the candlelight meal, and soft conversation, neither one broaching the subject of Eddie's appointment, not just yet.

Henry cooperated taking his bottle and fell asleep after a bit in daddy's arms allowing Jamie to join Eddie

He slid into bed and pulled Eddie close to him. "Jamie..." Eddie sighed. "I'm so glad that we have this time. To connect, to feel safe and secure."

"Me too Eddie I love you so much and I will do everything to protect you and our babies."

"Sometimes I don't want protecting..." Jamie kissed her lips and snuggled her. "I know, but I just feel that tomorrow we are, you are going to fall and fall hard."

"Really why is that Jamie," Eddie looked up at him curiously.

"The research Angel," Jamie replied. "Over 90% of quadriplegics have this issue honey and they don't recover. The tests are going to show no improvement."

"Not everyone is the same Jamie we don't know that for sure. Why can't you just accept that we really don't know?"

"Because I do," Jamie replied trying to soften the blow. "I just need you to hear me out, I don't want you to cry and be hurt...that's all. Come on now..." Jamie pulled her closer and tried to kiss her, to connect them.

Eddie closed her eyes to block him out. She did feel hurt. "I'm tired Jamie."

She felt tears sting her eyes, Jamie didn't push her. "I love you, Eddie. Everything I do comes from that."

"I know you do but this isn't feeling like it. I need support not statistics."

"But those statistics are real, Eddie," Jamie sighed. "I wish so much they didn't exist, but they do."

"But we don't know. " Eddie shook her head at him

She rolled onto her side as best she could, his lack of support ate at her heart. "Goodnight, Jamie."

"Eddie please listen to me honey." Jamie begged her.

"Go to sleep, Jamie!" Eddie said firmly. There was no way he was treating him to her favors tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Jamie held Eddie's hand in the doctor's office that afternoon. Annabeth had no ill effects from her trauma the day before. She played nicely with JJ as they left her with Alice. Jamie knew in his heart what they were about to hear, and he braced to absorb his wife's pain.

They drove to the appointment quietly neither wanting to bring up the appointment and start another fight. Jamie helped Eddie out of the car reaching for her hand.

That's how they waited and how they sat in the inner office while they waited for Dr. Camden to come in.

He did several minutes later closing the door. "Hi, Eddie Jamie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm nervous," Eddie replied. "I'm anxious to hear what the tests had to say. Jamie is convinced it's all in my head, but I want to hear your medical opinion."

"Eddie," Dr. Camden said softly. "This is a picture of your neck. You can see the hardware here and the total breakdown of bone to bone contact. You can also see where the cord is pinched and pulled through the fracture. This is your most recent picture, you can see there is more compression of the cord, not less. This is your neural scan; all this red indicates the neural pathways are totally compromised. I'm sorry, Eddie."

"What does that mean exactly doctor is Eddie getting worse? Is there anything we can do?"

"Calm down Jamie," the doctor soothed. "No, Eddie is not getting worse, this is normal wear and tear on severely damaged bones and neurons. It's normal and could be the cause of the sensations being felt..." Eddie was shaking her head. "No... No, that just..." Dr. Camden saw the disbelief on Eddie's face. "You are feeling Eddie, you are, but it's nerve misfires, nothing more..."

Eddie couldn't believe it, she was so close to being normal again. She was this close to being a mother that could help her children, care for her family, she was so close.

Jamie nodded reaching to hug Eddie, "is there anything we can do doctor?"

"Dr. Camden," Eddie spoke up. "I really appreciate you running all the tests and listening to how I feel. You gave me credence and I am grateful, but I know what I feel. I know phantom pain and nerve pain, and this is different, it just is."

Jamie looked at Eddie really observing her to see her eyes totally serious.

Dr. Camden nodded, "I understand you're feeling this way, we've been doctor and patient a long-time and you know your own mind. Perhaps a second opinion would be for the best. I recommend this doctor, he was my best resident five years ago when we worked together at Burke. He's in Westchester now..." Jamie took the card, he too knew his wife and she would need this second opinion. Eddie smiled and nodded, "Thank you for this..." In her head though she knew she needed the best, this was her family, this was her ability to be a mother, she needed the best and this was just not it.

Eddie was quiet all the way home. She was not prepared to hear this no matter how much Jamie was trying to get her ready. She had thoughts in her head, though. She would find the best doctor in the country and she'd see that doctor. She could not let this slip through her fingers.

Jamie knew no matter what he said it would sound like an I told you so, so he stayed quiet too.

The tension was palpable. It was so think Eddie had a hard time taking a deep breath.

That made Jamie turn to check on her. "Are you okay Eddie," he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling some of the pains that I'm being told I'm not feeling," Eddie fibbed. "I'm very tired, you might have slept last night but I got up to make sure our baby girl was still breathing.'

Sighing Jamie shook his head, "Eddie the doctor said she was fine I love Annabeth too."

"I know you do," Eddie sighed. "I know, but I'm her mother. I'm supposed to keep her safe, I couldn't get that button out of her throat. She could have died, we could have lost her."

"She didn't because you used your quick thinking to call for help you did good." Jamie assured

"Good isn't good enough all the time Jamie," Eddie replied. "I'm sure you feel much validated that the doctor agreed with you.

"Actually, I saw your face Eddie and I'm not at all. I never want to see you upset."

"I'm not," Eddie replied. "I'm not finished yet, there are other doctors and other opinions to be had." This as they pulled up to the house. She didn't say a word to Jamie about wanting to find the best.

Quietly Jamie went around to help her out holding Eddie close. "Let's go inside and cuddle."

"Jamie,' Eddie replied. "I think I need to be alone for a little bit."

"Eddie." Jamie began looking her over wanting to comfort her seeing how this was affecting her

'I really need a break," Eddie replied. "Really...just a few minutes."

Jamie nodded letting them in, "okay yell if you need me Eddie."

As soon as Eddie was alone, she began to research the best spinal hospitals in the nation, or at least the Eastern seaboard. There were two excellent options, one in Boston and one in Baltimore and both of those were extremely expensive and out of network. Eddie bit her lip, she had to do this, she had to take this chance and hold onto her hope. As her leg jumped and the nerves fired, she made the call. "Eric Metcalf please. Edit Janko-Reagan calling."

"Eddie how are you long time no hear is everything okay," Eric's voice came on

"Eric," Eddie began. "I am about to ask you a giant favor and you can say no but while I ask just know...you are my only hope. I need to see the best spinal doctor in the country. I've been having feeling in my legs and my doctor says it neural, and it's not meaning improvement, Jamie agrees, but...I just I need to hear it from the top of the top. The issue is it's not covered and..."

"Eddie say no more tell me how much it is and I'll have a check ready within the hour..." Eric assured

"Thanks, but I don't know the number and Eric, I'm doing this on my own," Eddie sighed. "There's a doctor at Boston University, his name is Gerard Angelini, a neurosurgeon...I'd like to get in with him. "I'll need help getting there and...Can you do this for me, Eric?"

"I'll call you back in a few hours with the time. Eddie I'm more than happy to do this for you."

"Thank you Eric," Eddie replied. 'It means more than you can know. The idea I might be able to get well...that I could take care of my kids without having another adult in the house."

Eric smiled on his end, "I'd be very happy to hear that Eddie. I am going to make some calls."

"Thanks. I can't really be gone overnight, I have a four week old baby, but I need to do this, for my babies and for Jamie too. Thank you so much!" Eddie felt like she'd been heard, that's all she wanted from the start.

Slowly, the wheels were set in motion for the second opinion in Boston. It would take a week to organize, so Eddie bit her tongue in the meantime. She was lying in bed after the call with Eric, her stomach in spasms. Henry was crying and was not having any of his bottle.

Jamie walked in slowly rubbing Henry's back "are you okay to feed him he won't take the bottle."

"Of course, I'm okay to feed him," Eddie replied. "My goodness..." She worked her body up, ignoring the spasms to tend to her son's cries. "Come here, baby boy. My goodness, what's all this about? You take the bottle great for Daddy." Henry latched on and started to gulp the milk from Eddie's breast.

"He usually does I don't know why he won't take tonight," Jamie sighed

"Stress," Eddie replied as she looked down at their son eating. '"We have some things to work through Jamie, but I'm not quite ready yet to hear you say you knew better."

"I'm not going to do that, Eddie," Jamie replied. "I'm not happy about this, it was never about being right. It's only been about being real and not seeing you hurt. I get you aren't ready…"

"Ready for what?" Eddie replied. "Ready to hear my husband..." The pain grabbed her and lost her breath again.

"Eddie?" Jamie sat on the bed lifting her up to circulate the air better. "Easy honey relax."

Tears ran from Eddie's face, "Tell me I'm not in pain now, Jamie. Tell me I'm not in pain..." He couldn't as much as he wished he could, he couldn't

Jamie tended to his wife's needs, he massaged her abdomen and neck, he tried to soothe her emotionally as well as physically with his touch. She was not ready to receive his emotional comfort, not yet.

"So, I thought that we could call for that second opinion," Jamie suggested. "If nothing else, there might be a way to stop the nerve pain from getting worse."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, uh, I just need a little time, Jamie. I just need a little time."

Jamie nodded, "He's down for the count. You feel like getting up, having a little pizza, playing with Annabeth?"

Eddie nodded, she had to make an effort until she found out one way or another how to have her miracle. Jamie settled her on the recliner, warm compresses on her abdomen. Annabeth was fine after her incident, not even remembering it. She sat by Eddie's feet and played with her toys as Jamie ordered the pizza.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

For the next few days it was as if nothing happened. Jamie worked from home most days, and the days he couldn't, Connie or Nancy were there. Things were working well.

Eric called and told Eddie of her appointment, the next Tuesday, then and only then, did Eddie mention it to Nancy. "Would you be able to help me get all my medicals packed and ready for that? We'll have to do it late Monday and Jamie is working in the office on Monday."

"Of course," Nancy replied. "Honey, just be careful. It's a long trip to be on without someone that is skilled…"

"Eric hired a nurse to come along," Eddie assured her friend. "I know that Eric has no idea what to do, he could lose me in a second if he did the wrong thing and this all about us getting better."

"Good, I'm glad that you are going to have help," Nancy replied. "I'll do anything I can to give you peace of mind."

On Monday, Nancy and Eddie spent the day shopping online for Christmas, then Nancy began to pack her for Tuesday. "I'm so glad you'll be here to help with the kids," Eddie smiled as she pumped milk for Henrys' sustenance while she was gone.

"Anytime I can," Nancy replied. "I do hope you find what you need out of this, honey. Good or bad, I hope you find your peace."

Eddie had been praying for peace, for her miracle and it would soon be within her grasp.

It was later than usual when Jamie got home, Eddie was already in bed and the children fed and tucked in. Nancy was cleaning up in the front of the house and greeted him with a smile. "She went to bed early," Nancy told him. "She's been pretty tired and has a busy few days coming up."

Jamie put his briefcase down, "I'll look in on the kids and take over. Thanks Nancy."

Nancy went back to the bedroom to finish getting the last of Eddie's things. "Jamie's very tired, so he might be a bit grouchy."

Jamie checked on Henry and Annabeth, then got a sandwich. There was a lot of breastmilk in the fridge, more than usual and there was a packet of sandwiches and drinks. Jamie's heart sank, what was Eddie planning?

Jamie stepped into the bedroom while Nancy finished packing catheter supplies. "Eddie, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie…" Eddie began and looked down. She hadn't told Nancy that Jamie didn't know, she felt bad about that.

"I saw enough milk for Henry and…" Jamie looked at the packed bag. "What's happening?"

"Jamie," Eddie sighed. "Nancy, could you…"

Nancy nodded, "I'll finish getting your medication lists written for the nurse. Jamie, I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't know."

Eddie looked at Jamie and took a deep breath. "I'm getting picked up tomorrow morning at 6 to go to Boston Memorial Hospital. There's a doctor there that will give me a second opinion, the best in the field, far outside of Dr. Camden's purview. This doctor won't be influenced by his ideas. I need to do this Jamie and I know you will hate this, you might even hate me for it, but I'm going with Eric to get this opinion. I spoke to him last week and he's agreed to bring a nurse and take me there."

The look in Jamie's eyes was almost enough to make her reconsider.

"Eric…" Jamie took a deep breath. "Eddie…you know how I feel about him and you know…" In his heart, Jamie knew that Eddie would never betray their marriage, she would never leave their children for a whole day unless this as incredibly important to her.

"I would have gone with you," Jamie finally said. "I would have gone with you and…This is not going to change the outcome. It's just not going to do that."

"It might, this is the best and the most innovative treatment there is and if there is even the slightest chance I can feel or move or anything I have to find out. I have to, especially after what happened to Annabeth."

Jamie looked down, she needed to do this. She needed to do a lot of this and perhaps she needed to do on her own. "Don't ask me for my blessing in this," Jamie replied. "I can't give it, not when you are going with him, not when you know how I feel about him."

Jamie turned on his heel and went to the guest room Henry used to use. That's where he slept that night, the rift as strong as ever.

Neither Jamie nor Eddie slept well that night, both cried into their pillows. Jamie from anger, fear, and the fact that he and Eddie had grown apart to the point where she didn't let him in on this. Was he being that close minded to what he needed out of this?

Eddie didn't like the idea of hurting Jamie, and she really didn't like that he didn't see her side of this. This was her body, it was happening to her and she knew how it felt. She needed this to be true in her heart of hearts, she needed it to be true. She had two children that needed a full and capable mother. If she wasn't that, what was she? Henry's death and Henry's birth made her realize how much she and Jamie relied on Pop to help. This feeling came so soon after Henry's death, it could be a gift from him, this healing.

When 5am rolled around, Nancy helped Eddie get up and ready for Eric and the van to pick her up. Jamie heard them and knew he must talk to his wife, he had to speak to her and see her off, let her know while he didn't understand her motives for doing this, he understood her need for it.

The medivan pulled up at 6 sharp and Nancy quickly went over the list they had made of Eddie's needs during the day. Eddie looked at Jamie, standing with both their children in his arms. "Don't make this harder than it is, Jamie," Eddie sighed. "I'll only be gone until 9 or 10 tonight. I'm not leaving the family, I'm just…"

"Doing what you need to do for you," Jamie sighed. "I know that, and if you need to do this thing, then go, do it. I'll be here with our children when you get back."

He leaned down and kissed her, not their usual soulful kissed full of love and promise, but a firmer kiss of resignation, and proof he would be steadfast as she chased this pipe dream all the way to Boston.

It took only a few minutes to get Eddie loaded in the van, as they pulled away, Eddie turned her face from the window. She hated that Jamie was behind at the house and not with her. It hurt, and she was scared...Eric saw her shaking involuntarily.

"Eddie what's wrong, are you cold?" Eric asked her immediately reaching for a blanket he brought.

She shook her head, "No, no...I... I hoped that he would, but he's so angry with me now. He doesn't understand, the first time since we met he doesn't understand."

"Jamie because he didn't come with you," Jake asked softly.

She nodded, "Since I first felt him touching my arms...and the feeling in my legs, he was telling me it was a normal thing, lots of quads get it, that it didn't' mean anything, but it did to me, you know? It does to me, it means hope..."

Jake nodded his head, "Of course. I'm sure it meant a lot to you."

Eddie nodded "It means so much you believe in me, I'm so glad to have that in a friend."

"Anytime anything you need Eddie always remember that," Eric smiled

She nodded, "I'm sorry it's just that I feel like maybe I'm going to get a miracle you know? I have been blessed and then this started..."

Eric took her hand, "Hey you never know what could happen. I just want to give you the opportunity."

"That's all I really want," Eddie replied. "I'm very tired...need to shut my eyes for just a bit. It's going to be a long day."

Eric watched Eddie sleep. She was so pretty, so delicate and gentle. He loved her, he deeply loved her and even with her married he wanted to do anything for her, anything he could do, ever he would.

Back in Brooklyn, Jamie sat with Nancy and the kids. "She needed to do this, Jamie," Nancy replied. "She needed to do this for herself."

Jamie sighed watching the kids play, "I know just she called him you help her and now Eddie is gone."

"She'll be back in thirteen hours and she can put this to bed," Nancy soothed. "I didn't know that she didn't' tell you, but that doesn't matter. What matters is when she does come home, we know she's going to be devastated, this is about hope, and this isn't about anything else." Jamie wasn't read to hear this yet.

He shook his head focusing on Annabeth playing wanting his wife home with them.

Nancy took the kids to the park and for pizza with Paul to give Jamie some time. He paced the house like a caged tiger, but the time Marcus called Jamie was going nuts.

"Marcus I don't know what to do Eddie left to see a specialist..." Jamie told him.

Marcus had never heard Jamie lose it quite like this. He was ranting into the phone. "90% have this happen to them, 90% and she thinks she's different that it's some kind of miracle. I can't stand to see her upset and that's what's going to happen." Jamie needed to get off this ride before Eddie got home. Marcus turned his car and went to get a six pack, his old partner needed an intervention big time.

When he got to Jamie's place Marcus let himself in, Jamie was pacing again.

In fact, Jamie was still on the phone, moving like a lion. "Jamie?" Marcus asked as he stepped into the living room. "Who are you talking to man?" Jamie looked up at Marcus, "You..."

"Well, I'm right here so you can hang up. I figured you needed a little help," Marcus walked further in.

Marcus popped the beer, "I know you don't really drink much anymore, but one beer will maybe help you simmer down."

"Thanks man, I really messed up now Eddie is gone and I should be with her to console her," Jamie's hands shook.

"Yeah," Marcus replied. 'You should be there to console her, but you are hear on your computer clinging to your facts and figures."

"I don't want Eddie to get her hopes up only to have them crushed," Jamie shook his head

"I know," Marcus replied. "But she's still upset right and she's upset in Boston with her rich ex-boyfriend. Trust me when you sit in my chair and look at your three babies that won't ever know their mother, all of that stops mattering."

Jamie took a swig from the bottle thinking. "Yeah I know..." he nodded slowly.

"When we rode together, once you got in your head, it was like no one was home. Eddie had feeling, real or not, she had it and she needed you to go on the journey with her. If my Lissy was here right now, she'd smack you upside the head, but she's not here and if she was, I'd indulge her in any notion she got to have one more second with her, one more happy second."

"Yeah I never thought of it like that your right Marcus thanks man I needed this," Jamie said.

Jamie needed to get out of his head, and Melissa when she was alive, and now Marcus could always push him. Eddie would be home in a few hours, either still in limbo, or totally crushed, he would be waiting to take her out of that van and he would hold her tight to celebrate, to support, to grieve, he would not give Eric the chance to get to her again.

The facility at Boston Hospital was lovely. There were people in so many different states of injury and recovery as they went to see Dr. Angelini. He had the tests that had been conducted in New York and had Eddie take a lot of tests before going up to see him. She was surprised how young he was and how pleasantly he smiled when he saw her.

"I have to say," he began when he met her. "That you are one of the highest functioning C5 quadriplegics I've seen in my career. Two children you carried nearly to term, one natural birth, which is impressive. Your husband and friends have done well for you and you have done well for yourself."

Eddie smiled, "Thank you, I do have a wonderful husband and support system at home, but this is just different. This trip is very different though, this I had to do for me. My doctor in New York suggested a second opinion and you have the reputation of being the best…"

Dr. Angelini blushed, "Thank you for the confidence, Eddie and I wish I had better news. I am so sorry, I did every test I could do, I reviewed all of the films and neural conductivity tests and there is just nothing there. You are experiencing, phantom pain and the other sensations are brought upon, I believe by your intelligence and memory. You suffered a few profound losses and your brain needed to fill that void. You do that so often even when making love your husband…"

"Wait a minute," Eddie broke in. "You are saying that the memory I use to make love to Jamie sort of tricked me? It gave me false hope?"

"Not false hope," the doctor replied. "Hope is never false, but in this case, misplaced hope. You aren't going to get better, Eddie. The injury is complete and even the best technology can't fix that. I am so sorry…"

There is was…the moment Jamie feared. Eddie had held onto that hope, the belief in a miracle and now it was gone, just like that. She remembered her mother saying once, in a whispered conversation to her father, that the loss of hope is one of most significant, the hardest thing a person could lose…she knew now she was right.

Eddie's head dropped to her chest as she began to cry. Jamie was right, Dr. Camden was right, they were all right. Eric's heart broke for her. Had he done the right thing bringing her here? "I'll give you a few minutes alone, I know this was a blow." Dr. Angelini squeezed Eddie's shoulder then headed to the inner office to give them some time.

"Hey," Eric soothed. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, we knew it was a long shot."

"But I wanted it so much,' she sobbed. "I wanted that miracle, you know? I really needed and wanted that miracle to happen. I've lost so much, I've lost a lot and then I had my babies, something I shouldn't be able to do but I did, I had Henry naturally when they said I couldn't do that…and with Jamie's Pop up there I guess I just felt like I'd get this, that I would be the person…"

Eric rubbed Eddie's back, "Yeah, I can see that. I can see how you would think that way, but let me just try to put this in perspective."

Eddie looked up at Eric with the tears still falling. He grabbed a tissue and dabbed them for her as he spoke, "I think this is your miracle." He pointed to her body. "I think what your body already does and did is your miracle. You can make love, you can do so many things that other people with your injury can't do. You've married, you've made a career, you've given birth to two of the cutest babies ever…that is your miracle, the life you built with Jamie is your miracle, Eddie. This would have just been the gravy."

Eddie thought about Eric's words. He was right, she had so much more than even some healthy people did, marriage to her soulmate, friends, two children…she had it all to some people. She had already been given a marvelous gift.

"He's going to be so angry with me,' Eddie sighed. "He's going to say he told me so and he'd be right. I can't believe I let it go this far…I know why I did it but…"

"Then tell him why," Eric comforted. "Tell him why you had to see this through and he'll understand, he loves you and he will understand."

Marcus stayed until Nancy returned with the kids. Henry was sound asleep in his carrier and Annabeth was rubbing her little eyes but trying to hold on long enough to see her Mommy and Daddy before falling asleep. Jamie took her into his arms and held her close. "I got them nice and tired out for you," Nancy replied. "Paul had her running all around the play place, she had such a good time."

"Did you?" Jamie asked his sleepy daughter. "Did you have a fun with Uncle Paul and Aunt Nancy?"

Annabeth nodded and quietly told her Daddy all the fun things they did, "Henry sleep lots," she told him and Jamie smiled. "He usually does when it's not time for the rest of us to do it. Thank you for taking care of them for me."

"Did you hear from Eddie at all?" Nancy asked. She had a text from her simply saying they had arrived in Boston and then that they were on their way back.

"Yes, she said they're be home around 9:30, but nothing about the results or anything like that," Jamie replied. "We both know what she heard or will hear, but it's still going to be hard to see her that way."

"Anything you need let us know," Nancy replied. She gave Annabeth a hug and a kiss and helped get Henry into his bed. "He has two feeds left over to hold him until she gets home, but she should get here before he needs them. Tell her I'll call her tomorrow."

Nancy left, this was something Eddie and Jamie needed to do on their own, just the two of them. Jamie settled in the chair with Annabeth as she dozed off. He put her in her bed, knowing she would not be able to hang on long enough to see Eddie, and not sure he wanted her to see if Eddie was coming apart.

As 9:30 approached, Jamie hovered near the window, it was so important that he be there for her and receive her with open arms, the way he should have all along. Marcus was right, he was lucky enough to have Eddie there to share their hopes and dreams and he should embrace every single second of that.

As the van approached the house, Eddie grew nervous. The impact of what she had heard was still stinging and she wanted to control her emotions in front of Jamie at least until they were alone. She knew he'd be sweet and kind about the results, it was her deception and going on with Eric when she had given her word to him to terminate that contact. Still, when he had felt desperate while she was so sick, he'd broken that word. She'd felt desperate this time. She needed the peace this time.

"You're very quiet," Eric remarked as the lights of New York came into view. "Jamie will understand, and if he doesn't, know that I am always here for you and with you to give you love and support. Know that okay?"

"I do know that, and Eric, I am so sorry," Eddie replied. "I know how you feel about me and I feel like I took advantage of that for my own foolishness."

"It's not taking advantage if I'm offering to help,' Eric replied. "And it wasn't foolish, you had to find out if there was something to build on, something to work for and we did find out you need more PT so that's good, otherwise things might have happened to the progress you have now."

Eric could always see the practical side of things, not unlike her Jamie, but Jamie took the humanity out of that a lot and stuck to his numbers, that was the most detrimental part of the issue. That was something she would address, when they were on the proper terms again.

Eddie agreed with Eric's sentiment, "Thank you for this, for everything. I don't know how I can repay…"

"The deal I made with Jamie was to let me know when you needed me, and you did that. Dana is just an added bonus, we see each other each time she's in town and she's looking at firms in and around Boston so…that was another blessing that came from knowing you."

The van slowed as they approached Eddie's street and Eric gently took her hand in his and kissed it softly, "Did you feel that?" he asked, trying to confirm a suspicion of his.

Eddie shook her head and Eric smiled, 'It's his touch you craved so it was his touch your felt, tell him that too, tell him everything."

Eddie vowed then and there that she would.

With the baby monitor in his back pocket and Ray standing guard for the little ones, Jamie waited on the proc

Jamie was waiting on the porch. Jamie was waiting there when the van pulled up. The door opened, and the ramp dropped to let Eddie out

"Hey Eddie, I missed you so much," Jamie said helping her out carefully.

When the chair was on the ground, Jamie locked it and picked her up holding her flush against him.

"I missed you too Jamie," Eddie said holding it together until they got inside

Jamie gave her a warm kiss, Jamie put her back in the chair. He looked up at Eric, "Thank you for taking her Eric. She needed this and I didn't see it."

"Anytime Eddie it was good to see you Jamie take good care of her," Eric told him before the doors closed

Eddie turns to drive into the house, "He still loves you, you know?"

"Yeah he does but I love you" Eddie spun around to face him.

"Let's go inside," Jamie whispered softly. "We need to talk"

"Yes, we do," Eddie sighed driving herself into their living room.

"You have been in the chair a while, you want to get out and sit on the sofa with me?"

"Yes, that would be really nice," Eddie wanted to cuddle with Jamie.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

He positioned Eddie on the couch and sat beside her, "So, what did he say?"

Immediately Eddie's eyes teared, "Oh Jamie I was so foolish to think I had a chance."

Jamie sighed and moved to hold her, "Not foolish, hopeful and that's not a bad thing."

"I thought I was right that I might be normal and really feeling the sensations," Eddie went on.

"I know," Jamie began. "I know that's what you wanted. Eddie, I love how things are, we don't need them to change do we?"

"No but I just," Eddie sighed sobbing quietly against Jamie's shoulder.

"Tell me why this was so important to you, things are going pretty well aren't they?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Eddie replied. "So well, I think. I just wanted this miracle for us, I felt like I was going to be able to get it. We have our children, and Henry came naturally…that was so wonderful! Then the feelings started…the feeling when you were touching me…but…"

Jamie dropped his head to touch Eddie's, they really had a lot to talk about.

"I think the hardest part," Eddie said as she settled in Jamie's arms. "Is losing the hope. From when I first felt, or thought I felt your nails running down my arm, I was filled with such hope, such desire to just be normal again."

"Eddie," Jamie sighed. "Eddie, I…"

"Since Henry was born, and we've had such a hard time getting help to take care of him, help to take care of me, help to take care of Annabeth…" Eddie took a breath. "I just wanted that to be a thing of the past, to be a real mother to my kids, to take care of my kids myself, you know?"

"Eddie," Jamie whispered gently. "You are a real mother to our kids. They love you so much, they love you beyond anything and you love them, that's what being a mother is all about, Eddie."

"I know, but it's also about protecting your kids and being able to catch them on the playground when they trip or pull a button out of their throat when they choke, that's all part of it too and those feelings just gave me the hope that all of this…" The tears began to fall again.

Jamie let her keep talking, "It meant so much to me. I felt like I was…but the worst part…was when the doctor said to me that the feelings I have when we make love…that they are in my head too. I'm fooling myself each time, it's not real."

"Don't ever say that again what happens between us very real, every single time," Jamie tipped her chin up and kissed her lips making sure she felt every soulful second.

Eddie worked her arms up over Jamie's shoulders, 'I'm so sorry, Jamie. I should have listened to you. I should have listened and I went off with Eric…"

"Ssh," Jamie soothed. "You had to do this for you, and I wasn't being the supportive husband I should have been. Let's go lie down, we can talk the rest of this out tomorrow."

"Jamie? Hold me hold me tight," Eddie asked almost pleadingly needing to be held by him.

They held each other for a long time together, his arm absently stroking hers, she didn't feel it in her body bit she did in her heart.

Eddie laid her head on Jamie's shoulder, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I realized something," Eddie whispered. "While I was with the doctor and talking to Eric. I realized something."

"Yeah? What's that," Jamie asked turning to look at her.

"I realized, in seeing this doctor and talking with Eric, that I already have my miracle. I have this, I have you and our family and that is my Heaven that is my miracle. I can feel you when you make love to me, and you're right, that is real and the feeling…In the van, Eric kissed my hand and I couldn't feel it, but when you touch me and we make love, I can. That's a miracle too. I got selfish, and you got hurt, I'm sorry."

Jamie kissed top of her head, "I love you Eddie, we all love you, Henry, Annabeth and me. And you're right," he whispered. "Anytime a family has true love like this, it's a miracle."

Eddie settled her head against him again allowing Jamie to cradle her.

"This has been one of the hardest things in our marriage," Eddie replied. "Because we weren't together on it."

"I know Eddie, I was a mess after you left...I should have gone with you...I wish I had gone with you"

"I wish you did too," Eddie replied. 'In spite of your warnings, it was a blow. I'm like this forever Jamie. "I'm going to be like this forever, there's no reason to dream anymore. We'll never dance again, Jamie. One thing I have always wanted, was to dance with you again."

Jamie stood up and picked his wife up in his arms, "We can always dance, Eddie. Anytime you want."

There was no music, they didn't need any rhythm but the beating of their hearts. Jamie supported Eddie's back and swayed around the room, dancing as if both sets of feet were on the floor. Eddie laid her head on Jamie's shoulder, inhaling his scent. She'd had so many walls up the last couple of weeks, it was nice to connect with her husband again.

Jamie kissed her head, "You feel so good, I missed holding you like this. I want to say we'll never let anything come between us again, but I know that's not true. There will be things that come up, but let's just promise each other now, right now…that we won't ever not talk about things again. We should have talked things out."

"Yes, we should have," Eddie replied. "But I'm just as guilty as you are, let's move on, let's put this behind us and just…"

"Just be," Jamie whispered. "Let's just be."

They didn't speak anymore, they danced softly and gently to music in their own minds. Slowly, they moved towards the bedroom, an inevitable act after the depth of realization and healing that had taken place that day.

Jamie laid her on their bed, slowly peeling back the clothing she was wearing. He was touched her mind remembered so well that she could channel it to their love making. That was the one time she could feel anything but pain and that was precious to them both.

"I love you," Jamie whispered. "Do you feel that? Can you feel how much I love you?"

"Yes," Eddie sighed. "Oh yes, I can feel you, Jamie. I can feel you…"

They kissed deeply, their tongues touching, working back and forth, Jamie touching Eddie on all the places she could naturally feel. His hands combed over her deltoids, up to her cheeks and cupped her face. Their eyes locked and they conveyed all the emotions locked in their hearts.

He rained the softest kisses over Eddie's cheeks, eyes, and back to her lips. She kissed him with equal tenderness and equal fervor. Jamie unconsciously positioned her body to receive him. He caressed and massaged each leg as he propped it up, Eddie had her eyes closed, she was in her mind, in that special place where she could feel and connect, and that place that only existed with her Jamie.

He continued to excite her body, his tongue and teeth gently teasing her nipples. "Do you feel it Eddie?" he asked. "Do you feel my love…?"

"Yes," she panted. "I feel it…I feel…I need…" The lights were flashing behind her eyes, the rainbows were reaching out to embrace her. She was on the edge, this time even without his descriptive words, they didn't need those, not tonight. This break in their connection, had only enriched it.

Eddie moaned as Jamie's hands moved her hips up and down, their bodies as joined as their souls. Jamie held her close as her body accepted his, and then, when they were finished and both lying spent, he tucked his head next to her breast, and cried the tears only true love and joy could emit.

"If we don't wake him now," Jamie sighed. "He'll be crying to eat in an hour and we both need the sleep, not to mention I need some Mommy and me time."

Eddie nodded, "I need to nurse him too. How did Annabeth do?"

"She did well, she went to play with Nancy and Paul and they ran her exhausted for me," Jamie smiled. "I'll be right back, don't go away." Jamie gave her two strong kisses and slid out of bed to get their son.

Eddie nursed the baby boy, smiling down at him. She remembered his birth, relatively painless in the realm of things, but just and natural and beautiful as any other. Annabear too was a child that most doctors would have never permitted to be born, the risks too great, but she was sleeping in the next room like a little angel.

When Henry was fed and diapered, Jamie slid back into bed and they kissed softly. "Try to get a little sleep, it's been a few rough weeks and we have to start thinking about how we're going to work with the rest of what Dr. Camden found. A call to Nina?"

Eddie nodded, "More PT would probably be a huge help if the nerves are firing because something is off. We should probably go back to the doctor too and see about if I need more surgery."

Jamie kissed her cheek, "One step at a time, honey. It's the holidays coming, if you are feeling well and not have AD or seizures, we should just look at PT and leave well enough alone."

Eddie agreed, she did feel well and she wasn't having any trouble other than the phantom pain that she was now looking at as a miracle. "Okay, we'll call Nina tomorrow, but for now, let's get some sleep okay?"

Jamie helped her slide down and kissed her lips, "Okay, good night Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie was already sound asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

 **Six months later**

Armin was very cautious with Eddie. It was strange to him, the way his little girl lived and adapted. Her arm finally relaxed enough to let them enjoy the meal

"This is your room Dad," Eddie said showing Armin the guest room. "There are fresh sheets and towels."

"Thanks it's a really nice place you and Jamie have. I can see he cares a lot for you."

"We are soulmates, Dad," Eddie replied. "Annabeth might run in here some, she is getting really independent."

Armin smiled, "she reminds me of you at that age wanting to do everything."

"Yeah it's the same as now," she replied. "I'm trying so hard to learn so much."

"You seem to be doing a wonderful job," Armin smiled at her

"It's daily," she replied. "But four nearly five years of practice."

Armin nodded turning to look around the room again. "I'm glad we'll get time to catch up."

"Well, you settle in, I need to change positions for a bit, so if you need me just come to the living room." Eddie called for Ray, "Couch..."

She told the dog

Ray trudged along beside her to the couch watched by Armin before he turned to unpack.

"Edit, let me help!" He saw the dog ready to do the transfer.

"Ray was trained to do this he's good dad really," Eddie assured

"But he's a dog," Armin stated the obvious

Eddie smiled, "yes who was trained to help me. Trust me dad if Jamie thought I'd get hurt he'd be down here."

Armin watched Eddie work with the dog, it hurt him that she relied on an animal and not her own father. Eddie got settled on the chair looking up at her dad. "Sit dad make yourself comfortable."

She was surprised when he covered his face and started to cry.

"Dad what's wrong why are you crying,' Eddie asked

"Just...I should have been here all the time," he sighed. "I'm your father, I should have been here from the start, I should know more than the dog."

"You're here now dad and I'm really glad you are," Eddie assured smiling

Armin sighed, "I missed so much and I hurt you so badly baby girl. I'm sorry I'm truly sorry."

"That's all behind us now, Dad. You're here now and we will make up time together," Eddie smiled

"Tell me what do for you. Do you need your feet up or anything?"

"Actually that would be nice thanks then we can catch up," Eddie said

Armin carefully put Eddie's legs up on two pillows, "is it normal for them to look like that?"

"After today yeah they can swell up pretty bad. Usually Jamie massages them," Eddie said.

"Well, Jamie has the kids at the park so I can do that..." He smiled. "Rest your head." It was really nice for Eddie to have her father there.

"Hey dad I'm really glad you're here," Eddie said closing her eyes

"Me too," Armin replied. 'Are you tired, sweetie? You used to fall asleep with me on the couch all the time when you were little."

"Yeah you were so comfortable made me feel safe," Eddie smiled.

"Not anymore, I know," Armin replied. "I...When you got hurt and I saw you...I just don't' know how to be your father now."

"It took Jamie awhile to get used to it too, don't worry. There's a lot you can do."

Eddie smiled at her Dad, Ray was keeping his eye on Armin. He wasn't sure about this new human, but so far so good.

While Eddie and Armin reacquainted Jamie had the kids at the park.

He kept Henry in the sling and watched Adam help Annabeth play on the swings and slide.

Adam was so good with Annabeth smiling seeing how happy they were

Henry was starting to fuss, Jamie wiggled him on his lap and kissed his tiny head. "Hey, little buddy, you getting hungry?"

Henry fussed more, the wriggling, cooing and other efforts not helping calm him down.

"Adam, Annabeth," Jamie called. "Time to go, come on sweetie."

"Aww no time daddy play with Adam," Annabeth pouted

"Time to go home to see Mommy," Jamie told her. "You can color with Adam, Henry needs Mommy." Jamie reached down for her hand.

Adam reached his hand out smiling taking Annabeth's. "I'll draw a picture for you."

She sighed, she was stubborn just like Eddie. They skipped to the car, she was also fun-loving.

Adam helped with her car seat sitting next to her smiling talking about what they could draw.

Armin settled in well with her family. It was nice to have a second pair of hands with Henry and Annabeth. Eddie cared for Henry largely on her own with some help and Annabeth was fast becoming self-sufficient. Jamie was glad to have Armin there when he worked to help Eddie so he wouldn't worry about leaving her alone

One afternoon, Eddie took Henry outside in his sling so Annabeth could run off some energy. Armin was in the house fixing lunch.

Annabeth was trying to show off having her mommy's attention. "Mommy look."

"I see," Eddie smiled as Annabeth ran after some flying leaves. "Be careful honey..." Eddie saw the ground uneven and Annabeth was still not the steadiest. Annabeth giggled eyes determined to catch the leaves, caught her foot on the sidewalk falling forward hard.

She began to cry immediately, Eddie wanted with all her being to run to her and scoop her up but she couldn't do that. She called out for Armin but Annabeth wanted Mommy now. In spite of cut knees, she ran to her mother and climbed up on her lap.

"Oh honey let Mommy see, it's okay," Eddie remained calm as Armin ran out.

"Dad, take Henry for me," she told him looking at two skinned and bleeding knees

Annabeth wailed cradling against her mommy needing comfort from her aching knees. "You are okay," Eddie soothed rocking her a little. Armin looked down, amazed the little one ran all the way and climbed her mother for this

"It's okay Annabeth mommy is here I'm going to make it better," Eddie said softly.

Eddie drove into the house, "Dad, I'm going your need your help."

"Sure Edit whatever you need me to do," Armin said following her inside.

"I can't use my fingers, so you have to clean her up and I'll hold her."

"Okay," Armin laid the baby down in his crib getting the material.

Eddie looked at Annabeth's knees, the cuts we're pretty open, "do you have the antiseptic wash we have to clean that out."

Armin checked the cabinet shaking his head, "No there isn't any in here."

"Okay, we have to go get some. Bandage her legs and we'll run to the store."

"Eddie why don't you call Jamie so he can pick some up I can't drive and you…"

"He's in court all day," Eddie replied. "I can drive my van is modified."

Armin bandaged her legs looking up at Eddie, "can someone else pick them up Eddie?"

"No, its fine,* Eddie replied " help me get the kids in the car, its okay. Come on."

Armin sighed helping Eddie get the kids in making sure they were secured.

Armin was tense the entire drive, not because he didn't trust Eddie, but he just couldn't fathom a quadriplegic being able to safely drive or Jamie allowing this. Eddie pulled up to the store with Annabeth still fussing in the back seat. The numbing spray would help a lot.

"Okay, it's the Johnson and Johnson one with Elmo on it," Eddie told Armin. "It has to be the Elmo one."

"All right," Armin replied. "The Elmo one. I'll be right back, Grandpa will be right back."

Eddie stayed with the flashers on waiting for Armin. He shopped through the store finally finding the required spray before going in line. The entire time he waited, his blood boiled. His daughter was paralyzed, she needed help, she couldn't walk, and she couldn't pick up her daughter when she fell but he let's her drive, and thought it was safe. Eddie could be hurt, the baby could be hurt…

He returned to the car and showed off the bottle. "Is this the one you like, sweetie?" Armin asked and showed the bottle to Annabeth. She nodded and looked up at him, "Elmo."

"Just spray that on the skin and it will numb it," Eddie replied. "Then we can put the band aids on at home."

Armin did as he was told but the entire time he was angry. He would see Jamie about this later, this was insane and dangerous! This was his baby, Annabeth and Henry were Jamie's children, but Eddie was his and he had to be comfortable with her care, and he certainly wasn't.

When they got home, Armin settled Annabeth kissing her boo boo and putting band aids over the scrapes

Eddie could see he was tense but chose to let it go, she nursed Henry and started dinner. Jamie had been working a rough case. She would make his favorite chicken

The door finally opened Jamie coming in from work. "Daddy," Annabeth cried.

"Hey sweetie," Jamie greeted. "Hello, Angel." He leaned down for a strong hug from Eddie, he needed her

"How was work?" Eddie asked while Annabeth reached up wanting to show off her bandage

He shook his head, "Lost the case," he replied "I don't want to talk about it yet. What happened to Annabear?"

"She fell outside, and you don't have the right equipment, so Eddie had to drive to the store and get some," Armin said

"Eddie is an excellent driver," Jamie replied. "One of the best things we ever did is retrofit the van."

"It's still dangerous in her condition to drive a vehicle I can't believe you allow it"

"Dad," Eddie broke in. "Jamie and I make decisions as a team. We don't allow anything."

"He's supposed to protect you as your husband Edit. Driving that car is just not safe for someone in your position."

"It's made for someone in my position, Dad," Eddie replied. "It's supper time."

Armin turned to Jamie, "it's a risk so many things could go wrong while she's driving with your kids."

Jamie took a deep breath, "Armin I really appreciate that you care so much, and you want to be part of this but...She really hates it when we talk around her."

"Would you rather talk privately? I'm worried for the safety of my daughter and Edit knows that."

Jamie took Armin to the living room then sat down, "I love Eddie very much and I love my children and I would never do anything to hurt them!"

"So then make sure Edit never has to get behind the wheel again what if something happened like the other night!"

"That happens and yes, I do worry about her driving, but I worry about her mental state more!" Jamie replied. "Eddie needs independence, she needs to feel normal, normality is so important to her. And you don't get that yet."

"I understand that any number of things could happen. She can have independence, but driving a car? "

Jamie nodded, "Yes, that is part of her independence and I have to make some sacrifices too for her and driving around the neighborhood is one of them."

"And if she gets an attack and loses control? It isn't worth the risk! You're supposed to protect her."

"She had the spasm from over use, that won't happen while she is driving because she just uses the levers. It is very safe, or I would not support her doing it. She is my world, you daughter is my world, try to get that."

'I don't get it Jamie because I would never allow my wife to do anything that might put her in harm's way. You don't understand."

"You don't know your daughter," Jamie said standing up. "If I tried to allow her or not allow anything...she would be fit to be tied. It takes time, it'll be fine. I will talk to Eddie about this, okay? Try to relax."

"I can't relax just do your job and make sure nothing happens to my little girl."

"Nothing will," Jamie replied. "My word...nothing will."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

A few days later, Eddie woke Jamie about five am. "Jamie..."

"Hey, are you okay, Eddie?" Jamie sat up looking down at her.

"I feel hot," she replied "My neck hurts."

Jamie gently pressed a hand against her neck frowning, "You're hot. Okay, stay calm."

"I think it might be my catheter," she replied "The pee was dark earlier."

"Okay," Jamie reached to turn the lights and pulled the covers back to check

He looked at the diaper Eddie was wearing and saw the dark color and smelled the odor.

"Looks like you have an infection Eddie I'm sorry honey," Jamie sighed

"Can I have some water?" She did feel lousy and achy

"Of course, don't move okay," Jamie went to get her a cup of water carefully lifting her to drink.

"Thanks" She replied. "I'm sorry, I'm so tired. Is there any way you can be off today?"

"If you need me to be I will. I'm going to change you and clean you up okay," Jamie said worried.

She nodded, "Thanks, I feel all gross. And you can't stay home, you have court remember? We planned for this for weeks. Maybe Nancy will come over and do diaper duty and run me to the doctor."

"Oh yeah I forgot I can call her in the morning, but your dad is still here in case you need," Jamie said.

"Dad will freak," Eddie replied. "If you can't get Nancy get Constance or Marcus I guess or your Dad, but my Dad is going to lose it."

Jamie sighed, "I know it took some time for my dad too and pop, but I'll call Nancy and Constance in the morning."

Eddie sighed, "I know you hate this, but can you wake up Henry now, so I can nurse and try to get some more rest?"

"Sure, let me just finish and wash my hands. Eddie, I love you," Jamie looked up so their eyes met

"I love you too," Eddie replied. She fell asleep before Jamie arrived with Henry.

"Sorry buddy mommy was more tired than she thought," Jamie sighed

"Guess you'll have to do a bottle with the old man huh?"

Smiling Jamie took Henry to the kitchen snuggling him while the bottle warmed up. "Okay here we go."

Armin stepped out of his room, "I thought I heard Edit, is Henry okay?

"Yeah, he's fine needs a bottle," Jamie said holding his son close.

"Is Edit all right?" he asked. "She usually nurses him."

"Eddie isn't feeling well and I don't want to wake her so I'm just giving him a bottle"

"What's wrong with her? Armin asked. "Does she need an ambulance?"

"No, it isn't that serious she just needs rest," Jamie assured

Armin nodded, "Well you should go to Edit, and I'll feed my grandson."

"Okay thanks," Jamie kept Henry supported shifting him to Armin carefully

"Here we go little one" Armin whispered and sat down on the couch. "Drink that milk there...Good boy...Grandpa will take good care of Mommy, just wait and see..."

Jamie returned to the bedroom lying in bed by Eddie kissing her head and stroking her hair.

He dozed off a few times but didn't fall into a deep sleep. The clock went off at 7. Jamie got up and called Nancy.

"Hey, Nancy, I need a big favor Eddie woke up last night with an infection and I have court today"

"Sure, doctor run and diaper change," Nancy replied. "Got it covered. Why about the kids?"

"Eddie's dad is still here, he can take care of the kids, but he isn't used to caring for Eddie like this."

"No," Nancy replied. "Takes an expert hand. I'll be there around 11. Keep her in bed, elevate her legs and pulse points to help with the perspiration aspect."

"Thank you so much Nancy I really appreciate it," Jamie sighed

They hung up and Jamie gave Eddie a new diaper. "Nancy will be by around 11, you see Dr. Camden then she'll make sure you're all okay"

"Great thanks Jamie I'm glad she could come since you won't be here," Eddie said

"I'll be here as soon as I'm done with court," Jamie replied. "

Eddie smiled at him, cheeks flushed and red with fever. "I'm so tired."

"I know," she replied. "I know that honey. Let me put some cool rags on your neck and feet, then you go back to sleep all right?" Jamie gave her a soft kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

"Love you Jamie," Eddie whispered sleepily, eyes already closing fast.

Nancy got there at eleven, Eddie was resting and Armin playing on the floor with Anna

"Hi, you must be Eddie's father I'm Nancy. Hey Annabeth, hey Eddie how are you feeling?"

"A little better, but the shot will be nice," Eddie replied. "I was just telling Dad this happens a lot from wearing the catheter. Nancy is one of my dearest friends and a nurse...We'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Don't worry about the kids they're in good hands," Armin smiled at Annabeth

Eddie nodded, but Annabeth had other ideas. They could hear her crying for Mommy as soon as they left the door.

The antibiotics shot tired Eddie out, so Nancy put her into bed. "She'll sleep for a few hours at least. I must get some things for dinner tonight, but I'll be back to change her around four. Jamie will be home after that."

"You're a great friend taking care of her like this," Armin remarked

"Eddie and Jamie are very special, they have a deep abiding love, like my Paul and me," Nancy replied. "If she does need to be cleaned up, my number is in her phone."

Armin smiled, "thank you very much Nancy I really appreciate you're taking care of my girl."

She nodded, "She's very special, she's very kind, but they do have their way, Jamie and Eddie...they honed this for a few years already, so you can relax. I'll be back in a little while. Annabeth, you want to go to the store with Aunt Nancy?" She could see the girl was a little edgy.

"Go sopping," Annabeth got to her feet reaching a little hand out to her

"I'll bring her back in about an hour or so," Nancy smiled. "Come on honey... Grandpa will take care of Mommy and Henry. We'll get them a surprise.'" Nancy left, and Armin sat with Henry in the swing.

He watched the baby boy for a minute smiling. "You are a handsome boy what should we do?"

Henry blew a bubble at him and Armin laughed. The shopping trip took longer than they planned, Eddie called out, "Nancy, Eddie called out. Nan you here?"

Armin went into the room, "she went out shopping said she'd be back soon. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," Eddie replied. "I just need a little..." Eddie blushed.

"What Edit what do you need honey? Do you need help?"

"Just some water," Eddie replied. "I'm thirsty is all. And I need her to help me change..."

"Okay she said her number is in your phone want me to call her?"

"No, I'll wait a little bit," Eddie replied. Armin nodded, "I could...I mean I did when you were a baby so..." Eddie blushed.

"When I was a baby this is a little different dad. Thanks, but I'm ok I can wait for Nancy."

Armin didn't want to push it, "Okay, you get your rest. You need it." He kissed her hair. "What if we watch TV together? Would you like that?"

"Sure, that sounds great I may fall asleep again. Where are the kids?"

"Annabeth is with Nancy, Henry is asleep in the swing," Armin replied. 'Here, sit with Daddy...close your eyes."

Eddie laid back closing her eyes tiredly, fever taking all her energy away.

Nancy took over when she got home and Eddie was set until Jamie arrived home much later. The early day he tried for as usual was not working out.

"Hey sorry I'm late how is she feeling," Jamie rushed in

"She's okay," Armin replied "She's asleep." Jamie nodded shrugging his jacket off and quietly went to check on Eddie

"Jamie," Armin stopped him. "She's asleep and Nancy just got her clean, I made up the couch for myself. Take my room."

"I just want to see her Armin I'm not going to wake her," Jamie said

"She needs this rest," he said firmly. "She broke her fever, earlier. She needs the sleep. There's no reason to bother her."

Jamie sighed quietly, "I know she does I just wanted to see her " He thought about it, she was okay if Nancy just checked her she would be all right and perhaps the deep sleep would be a healing one.

Jamie settled in with Armin spending time with the kids

Eddie was sound asleep when Jamie went to bed. The babies slept and he said an extra prayer

"Love you Eddie," he whispered turning over tiredly

Eddie woke up about 4 in the morning. She felt immediately that Jamie wasn't beside her. "Jamie..."

Jamie was in a light sleep stirring immediately, going into the bedroom. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Where we're you?" she asked. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I didn't want to wake you so I crashed in the other room," Jamie sat on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Pain in my neck," she replied. "And I think I need a diaper."

"Okay ill change you then rub your neck so you can rest," Jamie leaned to kiss her first.

"Jamie," Eddie replied. "Don't leave again okay? Sleep with me, I need you here."

"I'm not going anywhere Eddie," Jamie promised so Jamie got the items he needed to change her and tenderly did that. He cleaned her with a warm soft cloth, and put lotion on her legs and feet. When Jamie had secured the diaper in place, Eddie reached out as best she could to cup his face. "You are so much more to me than a husband," she whispered. "You are my dearest friend, I could not survive without you. I love you."

"I love you too Eddie your my best friend and soulmate," Jamie held her tight kissing the top of her head

"You do so much for me," she whispered. "Not many couples do things like this for each other. I can never do this for you, even if..."

She kissed him softly as he covered her with the sheet. "Go back to sleep now. I'll feed Henry."

Eddie closed her eyes quickly, "stay Jamie come back to bed with me."

"I am right here," Jamie whispered. "Your dad felt that you needed the rest.

"I need you," Eddie replied already almost back asleep.

"I need you too," whispered stroking her hair and cheek until she was asleep again.

Armin understood the need for Nancy, Eddie wasn't comfortable with him changing her diaper or washing her, it was awkward, but he tried to keep this up.

Eddie relaxed on the chair watching Annabeth playing, Armin on the couch.

"Here's is your lunch," Armin smiled. "You need me to feed you?"

"I can there's a special spoon and fork that connects to my chair," Eddie smiled

"And you are strong enough?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm getting better Dad. Stop worrying."

Armin sighed watching her quietly. "That's what fathers do worry."

"But it would mean a lot to me for you to do it less," Eddie said gently.

"I'll try my best Edit," Armin smiled .Armin's new attitude only lasted until that night.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty Nine

"Are you comfortable Edit? Do you need an extra pillow or anything?"

"A couple pillows would be great," she replied she and Jamie decided to indulge him on the small things

Armin brought a few pillows over setting them behind her.

Jamie sent a text, just a simple smile with a heart. Eddie checked her phone smiling, "Text Jamie a heart," she commanded.

"He is too good to me," Eddie smiled. "I got lucky dad. I got really lucky."

"I'm glad Jamie makes you happy Edit that's all I want is for you to be happy"

"He does," Eddie replied. "Takes a very special man to love me this way."

"You are very special Edit any man would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Dad," she smiled. "Can you rub my neck, it's sore."

Armin moved off the couch sitting beside Eddie and rubbed her neck gently. "How does that feel?"

"Good," she smiled. "I'm so tired."

"Get some rest honey," Armin assured. Henry began to cry in earnest and kick his legs

"Soon as I feed Henry can you bring him over please?"

Armin scooped his grandson and handed him to Eddie..."Just give us a little privacy please."

"Sure Edit I'll be in the kitchen just call when you're ready," Armin nodded

Eddie sighed and held Henry as he ate. "My little guy... so cute. Such a big boy..." Eddie rocked him gently.

They napped together, Linda came to help with bedtime when Jamie was late once again. He was stressed already and Eddie didn't want to pressure him more.

He slipped in quietly shrugging his jacket off and checked the living room.

It was quiet, and dark. Jamie slid into the bedroom, Eddie was sound asleep

He smiled changing then carefully got into bed with her

She stirred and moved closer to him. Jamie moved his arms around her kissing her head.

He nuzzled her tight in his arms, "I love you..."

"Love you," Eddie whispered snuggling against him

Armin woke up to Eddie giggling as Jamie turned her that night. "Are you off today," Eddie asked resting her head on his chest

"Not till tomorrow," he replied. "This case is a doozy...wiggle right."

Eddie sighed, "I can't wait 'til you're off so we can spend time together."

"Me neither," Jamie replied. "I can't wait to pass the kids off on your Dad, sit in the dark with a glass of wine, and kiss you all over."

Eddie smiled, 'That sounds really nice. Nothing and no one but us."

Jamie gave her a warm kiss and tickled her near her neck. She laughed again, Armin heard the goings on and pushed the door open.

"Oh you really should be sleeping Edit needs rest and Jamie you have work."

"I know, but I had to turn her," Jamie replied. "She hasn't been getting turned enough and she will get a sore."

"She could tell me while I'm here and I'll turn her. Go to sleep Jamie."

Jamie was getting frustrated and he backed up, "Okay, you turn her. Show me how you turn her!" Armin came in scooping Eddie up carefully and slowly turning her

"Dad. No, no!" Eddie felt her head whipping and the neck unsupported.

Jamie quickly went to Eddie's side slipping her body in his arms supporting her. "I've been doing this the entire time I know how to handle everything!"

"I just didn't want you to wake her...she was sick..." Armin felt awful."

"I know like I've said I've been taking care of Eddie a long time. I know what she needs."

Armin nodded and left the room like a whipped puppy

Eddie felt terrible. "He just wants to help he just wants to be my dad."

"I get that Eddie but he almost hurt you. Are you okay? Let me check your neck."

"I'm okay," she replied. "Just got a little dizzy." Jamie set her in bed still checking to make sure then laid beside her.

"Can we teach him a little more so he can help?" Eddie asked. "I hate we hurt his feelings Jamie."

Jamie sighed, "of course we can Eddie it would be safer to do that."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'll talk to him about relaxing with how we do things too now I'm better. Fever free for a week I think we can set the catheter again this weekend."

"Good you do still need rest though," Jamie positioned Eddie in his arms, lying down with her

"I will, but soon I can come back to work."

"Just make sure you're ready,' Jamie kissed her head.

"I will,* Eddie replied. "A couple days a week, part time, you need my help._

"I do I need my best partner," Jamie smiled.

Jamie kissed Eddie softly, "we will talk about work tomorrow. Rest."

Eddie rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Jamie and Eddie are starting to make love, and Armin walks in and he's astonished they don't hat he thought the kids were invitro.

Frank called Jamie the next morning to offer his babysitting services. "I know Henry can't stay over but Annabeth can."

"Hey Dad, yeah of course Annabeth would love to stay with you overnight."

"You two haven't needed me as much…" Frank began.

"Oh, dad don't say that we always need and want you. You're always welcome."

"Well, I don't want to intrude," Frank replied. "So, Saturday."

"You aren't dad we love having you here don't think like that. Come anytime you want"

"I'll come pick her up around 4 on Saturday and you can take her home after dinner on Sunday," Frank replied.

"Sounds good and dad I really mean it come over anytime. Just because Armin is here doesn't mean we don't need you."

Frank smiled at that and hung up, Baker was right again.

Jamie went into full plan mode, dinner in their bedroom, candles, wine, and of course love making.

Jamie knew they had to tell Armin but first he had to talk with Eddie

Jamie gave Eddie a long kiss, "Hey pretty girl, how about date night on Saturday. My dad is going to take Annabeth for the night"

"Oh yeah he hasn't seen the kids for a bit. My dad can take Henry sounds like a plan," Eddie smiled

Jamie kissed her, "red or white?"

"Hmm surprise me. I can't wait to spend some time together"

He held her close and tight, before getting her into her chair to start their day.

Saturday came quickly

Annabeth was playing in the living room with Armin happily when the bell rang.

Armin got up and let Frank in. Constance was helpings Eddie with her make up

"Armin how are you," frank greeted with a smile as he stepped inside

"Poppa!" Annabeth's eyes lit up and she ran to Frank

Frank caught her in his arms and kissed her, "There she is, Grandpa missed you."

"So, you and Jamie going to get reacquainted tonight?" Constance asked. "He asked me to take Dad to meet Marcus."

"Yeah, I'm really excited we don't really have us time, so this is going to be really something"

"Good," Constance smiled. ""I know that Marcus has been working late to help Jamie sometimes and I'm spending a lot more time with his boys.

"Yeah they're working hard on the case Jamie is exhausted and I'm sure Marcus is too."

"Well, he has his tour and the PI work he's doing with Jamie at the law firm," Constance smiled. She turned Eddie around, "What do you think? As good as when Nancy does it?"

"It looks really good thanks," Eddie smiled looking at herself in the mirror

"You are so pretty," Constance smiled. "Big sister." She put her arms around Eddie. "Well, Dad and I are going to take Henry, we'll feed him a couple of times."

"Thanks so much I really appreciate it. I'm really excited about tonight

"You keep saying that," Constance laughed. They heard Jamie's voice in the living room, "Ah your prince has arrived."

Eddie smiled, taking one more look at herself in the mirror. "Ready."

"Okay, then let's go get 'em..." Constance beamed and hugged Eddie tight.

Eddie grinned following her to the living room where Jamie waited

They made gentle and light conversation, relishing in the time to themselves and the closeness. It didn't take long for them to relocate to the bedroom

Jamie gently set Eddie on the bed kneeling beside her eyes twinkling at her. "You look beautiful."

"I feel beautiful with you..." she whispered. "I want you to touch me. You know where."

"Yes ma'am," Jamie smiled leaning down meeting her lips softly.

They kissed gently, Jamie spending time caressing her face, neck, and shoulders. She slowly brought her arms up and cupped his cheeks.

Jamie took his time gently running his fingers through her hair leaving kisses on her

Jamie massaged her shoulder, ran kisses down her neck, and over her lip

"I'm going to take care of you," Jamie whispered holding her close.

"I need you," she murmured. "I need you so much..."

"I'm right here," Jamie slipped his arms around her waist holding her.

They took a few hours to touch and love each other before transitioning. Jamie and Eddie didn't hear the door open to announce the return of Armin and Henry.

"You were such a good boy let's just say hi to mommy and daddy then we can rock you to sleep."

Henry cooed and kicked his feet in his carrier. Armin set him down on the couch and headed for the bedroom. When he walked in, Eddie was naked and Jamie was undressed to his waist. He was kissing Eddie's chest and stomach as he positioned her legs with the pillows.

"What are you doing?" Armin gasped shocked. "Get...what are you doing to my Edit?"

Jamie moved to Eddie's side her face totally humiliated. "Dad! It's fine really!"

Jamie covered Eddie with a sheet and stood up, "Okay, this is not okay! We are trying to have sex here! You can't just walk in here!"

"I'm glad I did!" Armin thundered. "What are you doing to my daughter? Edit?"

Eddie was red as a beet, she looked down at her legs, spread apart, propped on pillows, covered by a sheet. "Uh, Dad, Jamie and I are married, we are…"

"I'm getting ready to make love to your daughter that was the point of tonight for us to be alone and make love to each other like couples do!" Jamie was beyond angry this time. He put up with Armin's interference in Eddie's care, he let him try to take care of her, and baby her…that was how Eddie wanted it, she wanted him to acclimate, but this was just too much.

Armin hurried out of the room, dumfounded that his daughter was doing that. Yes, she was a married woman, and yes, she was an adult, but she was severely disabled, so much so she had to wear diapers and be turned around in bed and she was having sexual intimacies…that baffled him.

Eddie was beyond humiliated and Jamie was not going to take that one more second. "Help me up," Eddie sighed. "I'm going to clear this up then we are having our special night, he is not taking this from us, no one is. Help me, please!"

Jamie knew better than to deny Eddie when she felt this way, he carefully set her in her chair and stood back as she went to talk to her father.

"Edit, I'm so sorry," Armin nearly stuttered. "I just wanted to let you know Henry and I were home and he was going to get ready to nurse."

"Thank you, but that's why I pumped extra milk," Eddie sighed. "Dad, you had to know Jamie and I were intimate. Not only are we married for three years but we have two kids that did not spring from the cabbage patch."

"Well," Armin sighed. "A father never wants to think about his daughter doing what you and Jamie were getting prepared to do, and second, I honestly thought you used more modern technology to get the kids, in vitro or something like that."

Jamie joined them in the room, lifting Henry, "No, while it has its place we got both our little ones the old fashioned way and this one was planned…" He kissed Henry's head. "Eddie and I have a normal sex life, and we like normal things like being able to enjoy that sex life in private."

Jamie scooped Eddie out of her chair, "Where were we?" he asked. "Oh, yes, I was telling you how much I love you and how beautiful you are."

Eddie smiled, "Jamie, make sure you lock the door."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Four Years Later

"Annabeth, stand still for Daddy," Eddie told her six-year-old daughter. "Your pony tail will be crooked."

"Ouch! It's too tight! Mommy you make it please. Daddy is making it tight," Annabeth replied. Eddie sighed, Connie had been making Annabeth's pony tail but today she was taking JJ to his first day of school in another district.

"Mommy can't honey, just hold still so Daddy can finish okay," Eddie said.

"Why can't you?" Annabeth asked. "Aunt Connie does and Kelly's Mommy does too."

"I know honey, but Mommy can't. Daddy is almost done," Eddie said. They hadn't really had to explain Eddie's limits before Annabeth had gone to summer camp, but now...

Jamie finished Annabeth's hair, making sure the ponytail was loose. "There, you look so pretty."

She smiled and spun around showing off her skirt and blouse. "It's almost time to go, let's get Mommy in the van. Henry, come on Buddy."

Henry came walking out of his room, "I can beat you to the van," he laughed taking off at full speed.

Annabeth laughed and ran after him, she was built like Jamie, all legs and easily over took her brother. "No fair," Henry complained. Jamie laughed turning to Eddie.

"You sure you want to go?" he asked. She had been very emotional with the summer camp thing.

"I want to see Annabeth on her first day of school," Eddie said.

Jamie nodded and opened the van door, so Eddie could get in. He secured the chair then the kids. "My Dad and your Dad are meeting us there," Eddie told him.

Jamie smiled knowing both grandparents would want to be there too. "Great," he said

They pulled up outside the school and saw Frank and Armin already there. Annabeth ran out to them as Jamie got Eddie's chair out of the van.

"Annabeth, you look so beautiful sweetheart," Frank caught her.

He scooped her up for a hug, "You all ready to learn new things and make friends?"

Annabeth nodded, "I can't wait hope it'll be fun." She turned reaching to give Armin a hug.

He took her and held her tight, as the rest of the family approached. Henry went to Frank, "I go too!" He shouted, he had one volume.

Frank picked up his grandson, "You'll go to school soon buddy."

Eddie was glad to have Henry home a little longer. They were discussing a third baby before she got much older but only discussing it

"Are you ready Annabeth?" Eddie asked softly not sure if she was ready.

She nodded, "Come on!" She climbed on Eddie's lap for a ride to her line.

Eddie and Jamie headed to the yard where all the other kids waited. "Here you go honey hugs and kisses."

Jamie took her off Eddie and gave her a hug. She joined her line and when her teacher came out, she turned to wave before disappearing without a second glance.

Eddie had tears running out of her eyes as Annabeth left them. Henry saw his Mommy crying he didn't like that ever, next to Jamie he was her staunchest protector.

The little boy squirmed to get down going to her side, climbing up on her lap for a hug. "Don't cry Mommy."

"Mommy's okay, buddy," Jamie soothed. "She misses Annabeth."

"But Annabeth is in school, she'll come home later," Henry looked confused.

Eddie held him a little tighter, "Yes she will." Henry didn't understand but hugged Eddie, so she would stop feeling sad

They went to breakfast and met Connie and Marcus with the twins. "This is my treat," Armin told them

Marcus looked around the table, "That is very kind of you Armin."

Frank looked a bit put out, but he bit his lip, he would provide the coming home from school ice cream. The conversations began casually Henry and the twins entertained.

Connie and Marcus had gotten married a year ago. It was still hard for Eddie to see her half-sister in Melissa's place. Henry colored a picture for Eddie with bright crayons as he chatted away.

Eddie watched the kids play and draw the desire for one more as strong as ever.

Frank took Henry to the park while Eddie and Jamie went home. She was down.

Jamie sat with her waiting until they were alone to bring it up. "What's wrong Eddie?"

"Our babies are growing up," She replied. "Henry will be in school next year and Annabeth just ran off, she didn't even cry"

"I know it's hard but that's what we want honey," Jamie held Eddie tight.

Eddie shook her head, "No, it isn't what we want. We want our babies to need us and be close by us."

"She still needs us Eddie, Annabeth is still little," Jamie soothed softly.

Eddie sniffled, "She didn't even cry for her Mommy..."

Jamie held her, kissing Eddie's head softly.

"I do want to talk to Dr. Eisenberg about another," Eddie pressed

"You're ready for another," Jamie asked softly

"Yes," she replied. "Oh yes."

Jamie kissed her forehead, "Make an appointment with Dr Eisenberg then."

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked. "You said two was enough."

"I know we can at least hear what the doctor says then talk about it." Truth be told, Eddie was getting older and it really did frighten Jamie to even think about it. But he would listen with an open mind, although he felt the two they had were a blessing and in Eddie's condition, truly a miracle.

Eddie smiled and hugged Jamie tight. "I can't believe that she didn't even cry for her Mommy..."

"Miss independent has her Mommy in her. Doesn't mean she won't still need us though."

As it turned out, Annabeth was crying for her Mommy that very minute.

She had found Kelly, her friend from camp, but in her class, she had other friends and didn't talk to Annabeth. She found the swings and sat down to push herself.

"You're on our swing, we always play here during recess," another girl said coming up behind.

"Nobody else was here," she replied and kept kicking her legs back and forth. "I'll share I'll be done in a minute." She was taught always to share.

The girl moved forward flanked by two others. "Get off now we use these first." Before Annabeth could move, the oldest girl pulled her off the swing by the hair.

She let go quickly forcing Annabeth to tumble and scrap her knees and bump her head.

The teacher ran over to her quickly and helped her up, Annabeth was sobbing. "I want Mommy," she cried as the teacher called for the school nurse.

The teacher tried to console her, but the little girl still cried.

The nurse came checking Annabeth's head first then knees. "Mommy," Annabeth sobbed.

The nurse bandaged then called Eddie and Jamie at home.

Eddie could not stand to hear her baby so upset. "Okay, Mommy will come to school." She hung up and looked at Jamie. "Let's go get her."

Jamie nodded getting up to grab the car keys, so they could drive and pick up Annabeth.

She had stopped crying but was still sad when they arrived her feelings hurt more than her knees or her head.

Eddie rolled in first, "Annabeth? Hey honey come here are you okay?"

"Mommy, got an ouchie..." She held her mother tight, climbing on her.

"I see that honey. Tell Mommy what happened," Eddie urged.

"I was swinging because Kelly doesn't like me anymore," she sobbed." And the big girls came and pulled me off...and I fell. I was going to get off and share I promise…"

"Wait two bigger girls pulled you off the swing?" Eddie looked up at the nurse.

She nodded, "And then I fell down. The end."

"I want to have a conversation with the principal and teacher," Eddie said

"Eddie..." Jamie sighed. "We can't make a huge deal out of this."

"Two kids pulled her off the swing and she hit her head!"

"I know..." Jamie sighed. "Annabear, sit with Sister for just a minute while Daddy and Mommy talk." Annabeth nodded sniffling while slipping of Eddie's lap and took a seat.

"Eddie, if we overreact here we won't ever get her back to school again," Jamie suggested

"So, we won't overreact in front of her, but this has to be addressed Jamie."

"Okay" Jamie agreed. "But for now, it's another cuddle, another kiss and back to class."

Sighing Eddie agreed turning to roll her chair back in, "Annabeth come here honey."

Annabeth went to her mother and wiped her eyes, "Can we go home?"

"No honey its best if you stay in school. You're okay, Mommy can give you one more hug and kiss"

Annabeth started to cry all over again. The kids were mean, school was big and scary. Why didn't Mommy let her go home? She held on tight, so tight Eddie couldn't pry her loose. "Annabeth listen to Mommy, I know it's scary but there are nice friends here too."

She sobbed and sniffled, she wiped her eyes and nodded, "Okay, I'll go."

"Mommy and Daddy will be here to pick you up. We love you Annabear."Annabeth took a deep breath and headed back to her class, Eddie's mother's claws were honed and sharpened.

"I need to speak with Sister about this," she said

"I know," Jamie replied. "Let's go..."

Eddie took a deep breath driving out of the nurse's office clearly upset.

They didn't get far with the school, except that the matter would be looked into and the child in question punished. Eddie did not get to confront that child's mother as she wished. Jamie hugged her close, "See what happens Eddie, they're going to punish the girl."

Eddie sighed, "And Annabeth was scared to go back, she was scared and we forced her to go back."

"I know we'll talk to her when she comes home" Jamie assured

She nodded and smiled, "Okay, our first big job as parents...You up for it Dad?"

"More than ready," Jamie kissed her head smiling.

There was only a few more hours until Annabeth was done, they stayed in town near the school so they weren't late.

Annabeth searched for her parents when she was done. She ran right to her mother and climbed up on her lap. The other kids and their parents stared but it didn't bother anyone

"Hey how the rest of your day?" Eddie asked her.

"Okay," she replied. "We have to do homework and make a paper. It's in my folder." Jamie nodded and got his family into the van. Frank would be returning Henry shortly

Eddie talked to Annabeth about school what she learned as Jamie drove home

Henry was on the porch with Frank when they pulled up. "Oh my, what happened to my sweet pea?"

"I got an ouchie, Grandpa," Annabeth showed him her injuries.

"You did! Let Grandpa kiss it and make it feel all better..." Frank gave her big kisses and took her and Henry inside.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Henry stayed with his Grandpas while Jamie was at work and Eddie went to see her doctors.

The nurses greeted her with smiles signing her in. She waited until her name was called

Dr. Eisenberg came in quickly and smiled at Eddie, "How you feeling Eddie?"

"I'm good," Eddie smiled.

"Good, and it's not time for your yearly, so what brings you in?" she asked.

Eddie took a breath, "Jamie and I have been discussing extending our family."

"I see..." Dr. Eisenberg smiled. "And you need to try to see if you are able? Does Jamie know you are here?"

"We talked about it, so he knows I want to and am ready for another."

Then let's see how you are doing, I'll order the exams and tests and we'll see how you're doing," Dr. Eisenberg smiled "You're 38 so pregnancy for anyone is riskier at this age, but we'll see how things look before making any moves.

"Thank you," Eddie said nervously. "It is possible though?"

"Well, you have two beautiful healthy children, and most women in your condition aren't able to achieve even one, so it's possible, I think is it safe...that's what we'll have to see."

Eddie sighed while the doctor ordered all the necessary tests. "And when will I know?"

"We'll do the testing over the next week and we'll confer with Drs. Camden and Shim and see where you are, then we'll know." She squeezed Eddie's shoulder.

"Okay I'm just really anxious to know and get started if I can" Eddie admitted

"Let's get the bone scan done today then, that's the one that takes the longest to analyze. Can you wait a little longer."?

"Yes of course," Eddie said if that meant getting closer to an answer

When Eddie went home after a three-hour bone scan, she found Annabeth and Henry playing on the floor together under Frank's supervision.

"Hey Frank, hi guys," Eddie greeted rolling inside to the living room smiling.

"Hey, Mommy...Annabeth has homework and I'm helping!" Henry bragged.

"You are such a good boy," Eddie smiled. "Thanks for watching them Frank."

"My pleasure," he replied. "Though, Abigail and I will be out of touch this weekend. Her boys are going to their grandma and we are going to spend some private time before Sunday dinner."

"Oh, that's so nice enjoy it you don't get enough time together," Eddie smiled

"She's got quite a while still before she can retire like me," Frank smiled. "But she works well with Garrett, and he learned a lot about being PC."

"I'd only met Baker a few times in my career, but I heard stories; she was some detective."

"She is that," Frank replied. "She's a true gift to me in these later years, I'm blessed." he smiled at her and the kids. "You all right on your own until Jamie comes?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks tell Baker I said hello," Eddie settled by the couch to watch her kids

Eddie chose to keep the testing to herself, at least she didn't discuss it with Jamie. She wanted to talk about this to someone, but she had to hold it all back.

Jamie came home a little later then he was supposed to smiling but tired. "Hey."

"Hey," Eddie smiled. "Pour that milk in there, that's a good boy. Annabear, stir it up." cooking was now a family affair, the kids providing the physical labor Eddie couldn't.

Jamie walked in kissing them all, "hey what are you guys making huh?"

"Chicken Alfredo," Eddie replied. "And salad. You're late, did you finally get the goods on those parents?" Jamie's newest client was 18 and suing for custody of her three sisters claiming her parents used the girls as drug mules. The partnership with Marcus was working very well, he was a heck of PI.

"It's a real mess and I feel for those kids," Jamie sighed. "Anything I can do."

"Yes," Eddie replied. "Go stretch out, put your feet up, relax... Supper will be ready in an hour."

Smiling Jamie kissed her cheek, "You're the best," he ruffled the kids' hair going to sit down.

"Okay, where were we..." Eddie went back to directing the meal glad that Jamie was able to rest and relax.

The next time Nancy came over she noticed Eddie was a little bit edgy.

"What's wrong Eddie is everything okay," Nancy asked

"Just a rough couple of days, * she replied. "A lot on my mind

"Yeah anything you want to talk about," Nancy studied her friend.

"Yeah," Eddie replied. "I want another baby, and I saw the doctor to see about it."

"Really and what did the doctor say," Nancy asked excitedly

"To do some testing and see," Eddie replied. "So, I'm waiting now for the scans."

Nancy smiled, "does Jamie know, have you talked to him?

"We discussed the idea bit he does not know I went to the doctor," Eddie sighed.

"Ah so when are you going to tell him after the results come in?

"That's the current plan, yes," Eddie replied. "I'm just a little nervous."

"I bet, but it's Jamie. I'm sure if you talked about he wouldn't be mad."

"No, but he could be disappointed and I could not stand that."

Nancy nodded understanding that. "I get it I do."

"I feel better just saying it out loud," Eddie replied. "Help me with my hair it's all on the back of my neck."

Nancy moved behind her, helping put Eddie's hair up off her neck.

"I was wondering if you want to work at all?" Nancy asked. "It's been a long time since we did."

"I've been so busy with the kids it kind of fell by the way side, but we should start."

"Sooner the better just let me know when the best times are for you."

"We can a little bit now of you like," Eddie replied.

"Sure, let me get my pad and pen. I'm really excited about this."

Eddie smiled and called Ray to slide her out of her chair to relax.

Ray did obediently lying beside her when Nancy returned.

They lost themselves in their work, two friends sharing a good time and a lot of memories.

Nancy made a nice pot of sauce then picked Annabeth up at school with Eddie. The little girl was waiting by herself in the corner of the playground.

"Hey Annabeth, what's going on honey? How was school today?"

"Okay," she replied as she got into the car. "I made a picture for you."

"For me that was so sweet thank you," Nancy smiled.

"Yes, cause your Mommy's friend and it's nice to have friends," she replied. She didn't want to say to her mother and honorary aunt she didn't

"Yes, it is and I'm sure you'll be making so many nice new friends. It's hard I know."

Annabeth shrugged and went back to her bag pulling out her folder to see her homework.

Nancy looked at her in the mirror sighing quietly.

"Does it concern you?" she asked Eddie later. "That Annabeth doesn't seem to have friends?"

"Of course, it does Nancy she's my baby but what can I do to help her?"

"Maybe she's a little too serious," Nancy suggested. "Maybe have a little party or get together to help her out of her shell."

"Yeah that's a great idea I'll talk to Jamie about it," Eddie smiled

Nancy smiled, "okay, I'm going to go and hang my beautiful picture on the fridge."

Eddie smiled, "thanks again for everything Nancy"

"Any time honey," she replied. "I'll see you in a couple days. Call me if you need anything."

"I will thanks," Eddie smiled grateful to have Nancy.

Finally, the call came in. The bone scan and spinal scans were in and Eddie had to go and see Dr. Eisenberg for her results. She was excited to tell Jamie she was ready and that they could begin trying for one more child.

"Eddie, we have all the test results in and the team and I did careful analysis."

"Okay," Eddie replied. 'So, what's the verdict?" Dr. Eisenberg shook her head. "As you know, you've been injured for almost 10 years and in that time, you have lost a good deal of bone support in your back and hips. The osteoarthritis in those areas is advanced and we all feel that the risk is just too much this time around. Eddie, you know I'm your biggest advocate, you are my miracle, having two successful deliveries in your condition...but this time."

Eddie felt choked up guessing what her next words were. "Oh, there's no chance at all?"

"You can get pregnant, there's nothing to indicate you can't conceive a child," the doctor replied. "But your body and bone structure ten years post injury are just not strong enough. The weight of the baby could shatter the pelvic girdle and compress the vertebrae, it's very risky."

"How risky percent wise," Eddie asked needing to know specifically

"Your chances of the pregnancy going along as well as Annabeth and Henry, less than 2%. The likelihood of a major complication this time around, greater than 70%."

Eddie took a sharp breath tears swelling in her eyes, her dream shattered

"I can't risk leaving my babies," she sighed. "Or Jamie..." She swallowed hard, the lump ached. For a moment she wished she had told Jamie so he could be here to soften this blow, but she didn't want this to be a group loss.

"Eddie I am so sorry," Dr Einsberg spoke softly. "The team and I looked into every possibility

"I know, I know..." she replied. "It's not just the baby though, it's knowing that my body has deteriorated to that degree, it's...Ten years though, most others don't survive this long, right?"

"Sadly, yes, or at least certainly not living the way you are. By far, Eddie you and your family are truly a miracle."

She nodded again, "Thanks. I'll go now, and I'll make an appointment with Dr. Camden to figure out how to fix some of the bone stuff, so they don't' start breaking. Thanks for looking into this for me."

"Of course, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to contact us again."

Eddie left the office and headed home. She was crushed by the news. She knew she had so much, but she did want one more child if it was possible.

She tried to keep up a good front but was just too upset and disappointed. Over this past 10 years, more than anything, she had always wanted to feel normal. She asked Frank to take her kids once more and laid on the couch. She wouldn't tell Jamie about this. Ever.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Frank was glad to watch his grandkids even though he was worried about Eddie.

"It's just a headache, you know how sensitive my neck is, and it's worse this last year or so...I just need some quiet tonight."

"Well of course, take as much as you need. I will take care of Henry and Annabeth."

"Thanks," Eddie smiled and got onto the reclining part of the sofa. "I'll just rest and wait for Jamie."

Frank took the kids so Eddie could rest helping Annabeth with homework.

The homework was to cut out pictures of things beginning with C... she had an entire page of cops, all family members glued to her book. Jamie got home a little after six, to a dark house.

"Eddie?" Jamie took his jacket off then went into the living room looking for his family

Eddie had her cry and was now sleeping with Ray next to her. He sat up and barked to alert Jamie to their location.

"Thanks Ray. Eddie hey honey, what's wrong? Are you okay," Jamie asked approaching.

"Yeah," she sniffled. "I just...don't feel so well that's all. I have a headache, a bad migraine, so I asked your Dad to keep the kids."

"Okay what can I do honey? Did you eat anything yet?"

"No," Eddie replied. "I'm okay, I just needed some quiet that's all."

Jamie leaned over giving her forehead a gentle kiss. "Rest I'm here if you need anything."

"Just stay with me," Eddie whispered. "Stay close to me and hold my hand, okay?"

"Always," Jamie sat down beside her taking her hand and held her tight

"Make it so my head is on your lap," Eddie whispered. "I want to just lie here with you." The sadness was still overwhelming, but as she laid by Jamie, she felt some of it already beginning to fade.

Jamie held her, kissed Eddie's head and massaged her neck to make it better

His touch and his connection to him did make it better, his very presence made it better just like it had from the very start.

Jamie took care of Eddie that night helping her to bed holding her closer

"You know something?" he whispered as he held Eddie to his chest and Ray laid in his bed by the night table.

"What," Eddie replied softly relaxed

"We are so lucky to have this, to have each other to love, our families, our kids, we are so lucky!"

"Hmm we really are," Eddie agreed. "Love you Jamie."

"I love you too, Angel," Jamie sighed as the phone rang.

Eddie lay on him with her eyes closed listening to Jamie on the phone

"Sleep well, and we'll see you tomorrow okay?" Jamie whispered. "I love you so much, and Mommy feels a lot better." He was such a wonderful father.

She smiled hearing that settling in for the night with Jamie.

When morning came, Eddie felt it was time to tell Jamie the reason behind her sickness the day before. "Jamie," Eddie called taking a deep breath.

"I'm right here," he said sitting up and moving closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Eddie sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good," he replied and stroked her hair.

"Jamie, can I tell you something," Eddie asked softly.

"You can always tell me anything," he murmured

"Jamie I spoke to Dr. Eisenberg about extending our family," Eddie began.

"Without me?" He asked.

"I know I just wanted to know if we could. I should have waited so we could go together. "

He nodded, "It's okay. Judging from how you are acting, I'm guessing you got bad news." Eddie told him what the doctor had said emotions filling up again.

"And I'm really okay with no, we have a beautiful family, but it hit me that I'm..."

Jamie kissed the top of Eddie's head gently. "I can't imagine how hard that was for you."

"That my body is..." Eddie replied. "You make my life so normal, so special and I forget a little bit."

"I know Eddie you are special to me I love you so much."

She sighed, "She said my hips and spine are so arthritic now it would be too dangerous."

"I'm sorry Eddie I know how much you wanted this," Jamie cuddled her.

"It's not that," Eddie replied. "I mean it is but...it's just a lost dream, nothing more than that. Jamie nodded knowingly holding her close.

He kissed her head and turned her over gently in his arms. He knew what she needed.

They spent the day alone together, looking at pictures beginning to plan a family trip. "There's so many places to take the kids the theme parks," Jamie said

"Virginia, where you proposed..." Eddie always wants to go there

Jamie smiled, "yeah I can drive there so we'd have the car. That would be a nice trip."

"Yes and they are just the right age. We can send them to that little kids' game thing and have a special dinner."

"That sounds great Eddie let's look into it," Jamie agreed, kissing her head.

"Maybe over the Christmas break," Eddie suggested. "I hear it's beautiful."

"Perfect we can spend more time there really see it."

They kissed again, "Okay, it's almost time to get up."

Eddie snuggled to him one more time smiling happily.

Jamie got her up and helped her dress, dinner was in a few hours and they would bring their little ones home

Before helping Eddie to the car Jamie gave her a soft kiss smiling. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yes, Erin isn't here this week," Eddie smiled

Jamie smiled helping Eddie to the van heading to his father's.

Annabeth and Henry were in the yard playing with JJ, Mikey, and Matt.

"Hey guys," Eddie greeted after Jamie took her out happy to see the kids. Adam tapped JJ on the shoulder and pointed so he could see Eddie and Jamie coming. He smiled and ran over, soon Eddie had a pile of kids on her lap

Eddie loved it kissing all their heads. "What are you guys playing?"

"Ball," JJ signed. "Kick the ball." He kicked the air as his little hands flew.

Eddie smiled at him. Jamie signed, "Looks like fun guys."

Annabeth kissed her parents then ran off, Connie came out of the house with a huge tray of drinks and Linda with snacks...this was right this was family

Eddie greeted them with smiles Jamie helping her inside to see Frank.

"We have an spot under the tree already for you," Frank told her smiling.

"Thanks Frank and thanks again for watching the kids," Eddie smiled

"It's my pleasure I love spending time with my grandkids," Frank smiled. Baker help Eddie get situated under the tree, Eddie sat back and looked around at the large loving group. The kids were playing together adults talking and laughing having a good time.

She smiled up at Jamie, "This is such a miracle, our blessing, that we have this. I can't be sad...not with such love and joy around me"

Jamie smiled kissing the top of her head, "Family is everything Eddie, they're always there."

"Yes they are..." She reflected a moment on Melissa. She still missed her so much even with Connie.

Linda and Connie came over to keep Eddie company while watching the kids.

"Those boys are so good at sign, I can't get over it," Linda smiled.

Connie smiled, "It's easy if your open minded and patient."

"And they are...he's such a doll baby," Linda smiled. "You did great with them."

"So are your boys and both your kids Eddie fantastic."

"We all have strong support systems and the one thing every Mom needs, a good heart."

Both women nodded their agreement turning back to watch the kids

Dinner was a happy affair, light and smooth.

Eddie and Jamie ate and laughed enjoying the family. Only Frank noticed Jamie was a little far off.

He waited for the right time to casually approach his son, "nice day for this."

"Oh yeah it's good we are having a late fall."

Frank nodded studying his son. "How's everything going?"

Jamie sighed, "I'm a little bummed about some medical news Eddie got."

"What's wrong son is Eddie all right," Frank asked.

"Yes she is," Jamie replied. "She was at the doctor asking about the possibility of another baby and she found out that her body frame has a lot of break down and that's what I'm concerned about

Frank sighed quietly, "Did you talk to Eddie about it? Talk to a doctor with her?"

"We did, I don't want her worried about my worries, you know?"

Frank nodded he did understand. "Then just for you."

"I'll be okay. We have a wonderful family, our kids are healthy and happy...

"Yes you do you are very lucky Jamie a wonderful family."

"I just forget you know? I forget she's hurt, I don't see it."

"I know Eddie has done amazingly it's easy to forget sometimes."

"Yes it is so hearing that her bones got so weak, got to me a little"

Frank looked to Eddie, "Doesn't seem to be bothering her she's very happy."

"She is...and so am I. I'll be okay Dad thanks for worrying about me."

"I'm your father it's my job to worry about you kids," Frank smiled

Jamie nodded he knew that all too well.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

They headed home that night each happy and content with their lives. Annabeth went on and on about the weekend with Grandpa and playing with JJ, her true best friend. Eddie had been worrying about Annabeth not having many friends at school, the little girl was introverted.

There was the mother's tea party coming up and Eddie intended to take Annabeth and help her socialize a bit. She knew she must look intimidating to the kids, the chair, the dog and all that, so if they got to know her, they would perhaps be less judgmental of Annabeth.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked as he put Eddie in bed that night. "You just had a huge blow and if this goes badly…"

"It's for my daughter," Eddie replied. "She needs to get out of this shy stage and I have no problem sticking myself out there for her and getting the kids to be more comfortable seeing me."

Jamie kissed her head and placed her pillows to keep the pressure off her legs. "Okay, you know best on that, mother knows best."

Eddie smiled up at him, "Don't you forget it. Oh, can you fix that pillow behind my neck?"

Jamie did fixing the pillow how she liked it. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"Get into bed and let's snuggle," she smiled. "I didn't tell you how sorry I was that I didn't talk to you about the doctor. I just didn't want this to be a loss for us, for Team Reagan."

Jamie smiled getting in bed immediately cradling her, "You had a reason. I just wanted to be there to support you."

"You do, you do support me, and my gut is telling me this school thing, that's going to be a challenge for us, honey. We need to be prepared for that."

Jamie kissed her head, "We will, we'll get through it together like we've always done."

"Partners first, partners always," she whispered. "Can we go tomorrow and find new dresses for me and Annabeth for the tea?"

"Of course we can and I can help you pick," Jamie smiled.

Eddie turned on her side a bid and gave him a kiss.

"What about this one?" Jamie asked Eddie holding up a dress. He felt the fall colors would flatter her.

Jamie studied it shaking it back and forth, "It's okay, try another."

Jamie held up the dress. "That one is nice, let's try that one." Trying on clothes with Jamie was always a chore they had to use the special dressing room to get the outfits on and off. Annabeth and Henry were getting sleepy as they waited for Eddie to make a choice. Annabeth's dress had already been chosen, a full skirt with blue bells on it, she looked adorable with the ruffles along the shoulder.

Jamie helped her with the dress stepping back, "You like this one?"

Eddie looked at herself, how the colors worked with her hair and eyes. "Yes, this is good perfect."

"You look beautiful," Jamie complimented smiling at her.

"Then this is the one," Eddie smiled. "Definitely."

Jamie agreed taken in at how the dress looked on her. "You look incredible." The dress Jamie picked, a similar color blue to Annabeth's with a long full skirt won the day.

Eddie changed back to her regular clothes, then smiled at Jamie. The trip was successful, they each got dresses for that tea the next week. "Are you excited?" Jamie asked his little one over burgers.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah I guess so," she said looking at her food.

"You guess so!" Eddie replied. "It'll be fun Mommy will be there and you can bring your dolly."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah I love dolly..." she took a bite of food quietly.

Jamie and Eddie shared a look, there was that shyness again. They hoped to combat that with this and other activities.

The next week, Eddie and Annabeth went to the tea. Jamie dropped them off down the street from the house as Eddie insisted. Eddie was dressed in the outfit they had chosen. The hues of blue in the dress brought out her eyes and the thin string of pearls that adorned her neck set the ensemble off just right.

Annabeth held her dolly in her hand, she kept her other hand on Eddie's wrist like she always did when out with just her Mommy. "Mommy, why are we going like this?"

"What do you mean honey? It's nice to look our best when we go out," Eddie coaxed.

"No," Annabeth replied. "No, why did Daddy put us down the street and not outside so we have to roll."

"Because that way we can go in like this honey," Eddie explained. Annabeth nodded and reached up to ring the bell. The house has three steps up in the front, they would be a problem.

The opened up smiling, "Hey, Annabeth, Eddie"

Annabeth was the only one on the porch, "You have steps," she said and looked back at Eddie

"Yes," she said thinking only a moment. "Oh, that's no problem honey. My husband will help your Mommy up."

Eddie went around to the back, and inside through the French doors. There were a few others there already around a beautiful table. The woman turned to watch Eddie enter and maneuver her way through.

Annabeth was going ahead of her mother and making sure that she had no obstacles. They settled at a table Annabeth sitting next to her mom putting the doll on her lap

Annabeth made a plate for Eddie, poured the tea, and did all the things she did at home. The moms watched this mumbling to each other but Eddie smiled. "Thank you honey."

"Why are you in that big chair?" another little girl asked Eddie.

Eddie smiled, "Oh because I got hurt very badly and can't sit in a regular chair anymore."

"A bad man hit Mommy's car," Annabeth said. "And she needs help to do stuff from me and Daddy and my brother."

The little girl nodded looking at Annabeth, "I like your dolly she's pretty." They started to talk and Eddie smiled, that was the point of this. The other moms watched as the six year old did her own thing and tended to Eddie's needs to eat her lunch as if it was second nature.

"Your daughter is welcome to come by our house for a playdate," Eddie told her

The mom smiled, "I think Kay would like that."

"I'll give you my number we can set something up Annabeth would definitely like that."

Eddie looked at Annabeth sighing, "She's been having some trouble finding friends in school."

"It's a tough group and she's so quiet," the mom empathized. "I'll ask Kay to keep her eye out

"That would be really nice thank you. Makes me feel less stressed worrying about her."

Annabeth went off with the other girls to play and Eddie watched her she went to the corner and played by herself. Sighing. she rolled over slowly, "Hey how come your not playing with the girls?"

"Cause they have their game, and I play like I do," she replied

"Oh wouldn't it be fun to try their game and maybe you can teach them yours?"

Eddie watched Annabeth stop playing with the doll looking up at her blue eyes round. "Don't want to, I'm okay here," she replied. "When can we go home?"

"Pretty soon honey maybe you'll get to play with them before we go." Annabeth didn't care, she didn't like these girls or their Moms. Annabeth reached up for Eddie to give her a hug.

"Come here honey. Do you want me to call Daddy and have him pick us up?"

"Look at that, she can't even give the little girl a proper hug," one mom gripped.

Eddie glared at her not responding to her. "Let's go home honey," she whispered

"Cookies are out now," their hostess announced. "Girls there is tea on the dolls table."

"Go ahead honey," Eddie encouraged. "Maybe some cookies and tea will help you feel better then I'll call Daddy."

Annabeth shook her head, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Eddie soothed with a small smile.

Annabeth did what Eddie wanted and Eddie went to the adult table. The hostess placed some cookies in her plate. "Thank you these look delicious, did you bake them?" Eddie asked.

"Oh yes I make my own all the time."

Eddie smiled, "You can tell, they look freshly made."

"I hope you enjoy them," she replied. "Do you take your tea a special way?"

"No like this is great thanks," Eddie assured.

She drank her tea and ate the cookies. She wanted to keep her promise and call Jamie to come get them but was a bit shy to command it to call in the presence of others

So, Eddie waited watching Annabeth eating her cookies quietly thinking

Kay sat next Annabeth, "Where did you get your doll?"

"Mommy got it for me at the store," Annabeth said

"It looks like you. You don't play with us at school. Do you have other friends outside school?"

Annabeth shook her head quietly, "No one will play with me at school."

"I'll play with you on Monday," Kay replied. "We can play hopscotch."

"Thank you, Kay, maybe you can come over my house and play. You want to see my dolly?"

Eddie smiled, the only girl and mother that had embraced them... Annabeth was coming out a bit

Annabeth talked about her doll letting Kay holding her letting her brush the hair

"Our girls are hitting it off," Kay's mom smiled. "Why is she so shy?

"I'm not sure actually it's just how she is but I'm glad she seems to be making a friend

"Kay is a good kid, she is the opposite so that might be nice. Did you want to call your husband? I heard you tell her you would. I can help?"

Eddie blushed, "Annabeth is having fun now I don't want to interrupt her."

The party lasted another hour, Jamie arrived to pick Eddie up the same time as a few other father's

"Tell your mommy to call mine we can play at my house. See you on Monday," Annabeth called

"Do you like Kay?" Eddie asked. "You let her hold your doll."

"Yes, Mommy, Kay is nice she's going to play with me at school and wants to come over."

Eddie was glad she might have made one friend

.

On Monday, on the playground the-same group of older girls that had been at the party approached Annabeth and Kay, "Look at the babies playing with dolls"

"We like dolls," Annabeth replied. "It's fun. You can play too or get lost." She was a little more empowered with Kay by her side.

"You shouldn't have to play with the baby doll, your mom is like a baby, you have to feed her and wipe her face." the meanest girl said. "Does she pee pee in her pants too?" "No," Kristyn replied. "She wears her pee pee..." They kept going at her making her angry and sad.

When Eddie came to pick her up with Baker, Annabeth was sitting with Kay. Kay had her arm around her crying friend, "Don't tell my Mommy, don't please..." she begged.

"I promise don't listen to them they're mean girls," Kay tried comforting her

"Come on, our moms are here, we can say you tripped and hurt your foot or something because you were crying...is that good?"

"Yes thank you you're really nice," Annabeth sniffled. Kay helped her up picking up the doll

Kay kept her arms around Annabeth until she got her to Eddie and Baker.

"Hey what's wrong Annabeth? Hi Kay how are you," Eddie asked

"I'm okay thank Mrs. Reagan," Kay replied. "Annabeth tripped and hurt her foot. She was crying."

"Thank you for being a good friend and helping make her feel better."

Kay smiled and went to her own mother, Baker picked Annabeth up, she and Eddie both knew the story was just that, a story...Eddie would press it when she got home.

Baker helped her into the car seat giving the little girl a little extra supportive hug

The drive home was a quiet one Annabeth hugging her doll tight.

Eddie tried to get it out of her, but Annabeth didn't want to talk about it she took out her homework

Sighing Eddie kept looking back at her daughter until they got home. When Baker took her out Annabeth went inside

"She probably got yelled at or something," Baker suggested. "Their little friends cover up for them.

Eddie sighed, "I know it's something just she won't tell me. I want to make it better."

"She's a lot like Frank, a lot like Jamie," Baker advised. "Give her a little space, just some love and she will crack"

Eddie sighed hoping Baker was right. "Thanks Abigail."

Eddie called Annabeth over when she went inside. "You want to sit on Mommy's lap?"

Annabeth looked at shrugging and climbed up on her lap quietly

"You know how much I love you," Eddie whisper. "So much, you can talk to Mommy and Daddy no matter what."

Annabeth nodded, "I know that Mommy."

"Good, do you want to tell me what's making you so sad?"

Annabeth took a deep breath shaking her head quickly.

Eddie gave her two firm kisses on the cheek and let her go, she would open up eventually.

Annabeth disappeared only coming back out when dinner was ready.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Jamie got home around 730. Annabeth had been going back and forth to the window waiting for him. When she saw his car she ran for the door and had it opened before Eddie could admonish her not to do it.

"Daddy," she cried running right into his arms soon as he came in

"Oh my goodness," Jamie smiled. "Oh my, did you miss me today?"

"Yes Daddy I missed you a lot," Annabeth gave him a tight hug.

Eddie and Henry came over and hugged Jamie to welcome him home.

"How was work?" Eddie asked as Jamie hugged both kids then kissed Eddie's lips.

"Good day," Jamie smiled. "A very good day."

"Your dinner is in the kitchen, we ate earlier," Eddie said

Jamie smiled, "I'll eat in a little bit, it's getting close to bedtime for these guys. Go on, brush teeth and wash faces, go go!"

The kids ran to do as they were told giggling happy Daddy was home.

Eddie was reading to Henry, so Jamie went to check on Annabeth. She was on her bed playing with her lace pjs. "Hey Annabear ready for Daddy to tuck you in?" Jamie sat on the bed smiling.

She nodded, she had to talk to her Daddy and do it like a grown up. She took a breath, "I need to have a word with you."

"You need to have a word with me?" Jamie echoed. "Okay honey what's wrong?" Jamie raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's the tea things," Annabeth replied trying not to break down and cry. "l don't want to go anymore."

Jamie's heart broke seeing his girl so upset, he reached out and hugged her tight. "Oh Annabeth don't cry. Talk to Daddy"

She sobbed into Jamie's chest, "Please Daddy, I don't like it. They are mean to me and Mommy. The girls are mean to Mommy."

"They're mean to you and Mommy? What do they say Annabeth?"

She sniffled and told him about the comments the girls made about Eddie's needing to be fed and needing help with that bathroom. "Please say we can't go. Please Daddy I'll do anything!"

Taking a deep breath Jamie hugged her tight, "I don't want you to be upset Annabeth." Eddie heard her daughter crying and slowly moved closer to hear the cause of her break down.

Jamie rocked her, "Annabeth you have to go honey, we can see what happens." She curled up and burrowed tight. Henry's words echoed in his head, "A father's every instinct is to stand up and protect his kids."

Jamie rocked his daughter comfortingly, "I know, I know. Daddy loves you."

He had to think on this, talk it over with Eddie, but he didn't want her to know she was the butt of cruel jokes.

Taking a deep breath while he thought how to do that Jamie held and rocked Annabeth until she calmed down. She fell asleep like that, next to her Daddy. Jamie laid her down and covered her.

"Daddy loves you Annabeth," he whispered kissing her forehead.

Eddie was in their room when he came out. "Jamie, I was thinking, it might be better if you take Annabeth tomorrow."

"Yeah? I mean why do think I should go?"

"I think...I think I hold Annabeth back, she worries about taking care of me and she just melts into her shell. I think she might be better off if you took her at least one time."

Jamie lay in bed holding Eddie tight adding a kiss to her head. "Okay Eddie I don't know, but you seem to be sure, so I'll take her"

"I…I heard her just now Jamie," she replied. "I heard everything, I heard my baby girl crying because of me. She's a target because of me and that was my worst fear as amom."

"Oh Eddie no I'm sure it isn't just you," Jamie soothed softly hugging her.

"She's picked on because of me, she's crying because of me...you were scared I would die, I was scared of this!"

Jamie sighed rocking Eddie slowly, "Eddie this is the first time she's dealing with this she'll be okay." His words did little to soothe her mother's heart.

Jamie didn't know what to do so he just held Eddie and rocked her.

The next morning, Jamie got up and ironed his best pants and shirt. Annabeth was dragging her doll, not wanting to go to the party. "Mommy, please can we not go," she begged

"Annabeth Mommy isn't going with you today. I thought it would be nice for Daddy to go."

"But everyone else is going to have their Mom,* Annabeth sighed then thought maybe Daddy would yell at them for being mean.

"Daddy is really excited about going with you honey," Eddie said softly

Annabeth smiled, "Okay. Can we pick it out, a dress for me?"

"Of course honey let's see what you have," Eddie agreed

Eddie took Annabeth to her room and they picked out a dress and matching shoes. "I like these Mommy," Annabeth twirled around showing off

"You look so pretty," Eddie kissed her cheeks. "My pretty girl. You stay by Kay all right if you feel scared."

"I will Kay is nice she's my friend. Can I take a doll with me to play with Kay?"

"Not this time," Eddie replied. "The tea party isn't for dolls this time."

Annabeth pouted her bottom lip, "What if Kay won't play with me?"

"Don't worry," Eddie replied. "Kay is your good friend, this time you are going to color and make bracelets."

Annabeth still looked nervous turning to Eddie reaching up for a hug. "Love you Mommy." Eddie gave Annabeth another kiss and sent her to finish getting ready

Jamie knew neither of his girls wanted to go to this tea, but he also knew he couldn't let either of them hide. He found Eddie's most beautiful and flattering dress in his opinion and laid it out for her. As soon as he was finished dressing Annabeth he went to help her. "We are all going to go as a family today...don't worry."

Eddie looked at him, "Jamie but Annabeth being seen with me…she'll be so upset."

"She will be fine, she can play and I can help you and we will charm those ladies you and me together." Both Eddie and Annabeth looked like they wanted to cry. "We do this as a family, we got this, come on let's go hurry up"

While he helped Eddie dress Jamie whispered in her ear, "I love you and Annabeth Eddie I have your back."

She nodded and with Jamie's help put on the dress and a full face of make up.

Jamie held Annabeth's hand and walked her into the designated party house. "Oh, Mr. Reagan," Babs greeted Jamie. "We weren't expecting the whole family today."

" I just wanted to escort Annabeth and Eddie this time if that's okay," Jamie assured

"Of course," Babs smiled. "We always like to see a dad here. Come in, Annabeth, the girls just got started picking out their beads, go on and join them."

"Thank you," Annabeth immediately scanned the area for Kay while Jamie watched his daughter

Kay saw her friend and smiled at her, "Annabeth, I got some of the big beads for you"

"Thanks Kay I'm glad you're here. My Daddy came too so it might be more fun for us," she said.

"Your Daddy is nice too," Kay replied. "Here. Let's make a bracelet for each other and we can wear them and be friends forever. Do you want to?"

Annabeth nodded smiling, "Yeah because you're my friend I want to stay best friends."

The two girls hugged impromptu then went to make the jewelry. Jamie watched his daughter, an except for Kay she kept to herself and didn't interact at all. He found these people pretty insipid himself, dull and boring. He knew the look in Annabeth's eyes.

As a kid he often found people like this quiet boring forcing him to keep to himself. His mind had been years ahead of the others, his games so much more complex. He was concerned about this...then he heard it. "It's got to be so much easier on her to have her father here, she doesn't have to wipe anyone's mouth of anything."

Eddie heard this and looked at Jamie, this is what she did to their daughter.

The women fell quiet, they knew they had been overheard. Suddenly they had nothing to say and turned their heads away. Eddie looked down at her hands in her lap. Jamie put an arm around Eddie turning to watch Annabeth his girls. "Don't let them get to you," Jamie replied. "They are jealous of you."

Eddie took in a deep breath, "Jealous of me no way Jamie."

The mothers look over at him all of them getting quiet glaring before turning away. "She's a six year old girl, this is normal for her, and hearing a bunch of thirty something women diss her mother is pretty rough stuff, so I would appreciate it if you discussed this stuff out of her ear shot, I know better than to ask you stop." The women stopped talking, and went about their own business for a while. One of the mothers moved closer to Jamie and looked him over, "You two are very lucky to have e other."

Jamie only smiled shaking his head, "I'm the one who's lucky to have her she's my best friend"

He smiled down at Eddie and rubbed her shoulder.

"That's very nice," she smiled. "And you do have a sweet, if not shy little girl."

"Annabeth is such a sweet girl just very quiet," Jamie smiled at his daughter. She had finished her bracelet and was sitting by herself while Kay went to the bathroom. Jamie wanted to pluck her up and take her home and never let go but he knew for her own good, he couldn't.

They headed home with Annabeth wearing the bracelet that Kay made for her. Eddie was quiet all the way there, she was glad Jamie had been there with them and could see what kind of thing happen

Jamie parked then helped his girls out of the car letting Annabeth in the house

"Kay is a very nice girl and her mother is lovely as well," Eddie replied. "But she is still so inside herself Jamie..."

"Yes she is I'm glad she has Kay though she does seem like a good friend for our girl," Jamie agreed

Jamie was going inside himself for a few minutes to think, he saw a fee things that he wanted to discuss with his father.

He waited not wanting Eddie or Annabeth to hear the conversation with his father

Frank was busy the next few days, but was finally able to meet up with Jamie the day before the next tea. Jamie expressed his fears and his concerns about having Annabeth and Eddie continue to attend the events.

"If you do that," Frank advised his son. "The vultures win and unfortunately, you teach Annabeth it's okay to run away and hide when it's tough. That's not a virtue I raised you with, and it's not in Eddie's body either. If it was…"

Jamie nodded, "She's be long gone, I know, but she begs me. She cries and clings to me and begs me, "Daddy, don't make us…My job is to protect her and…"

"Your job is to prepare her, Jamie," Frank reminded him. "It's a rough world and believe me, every tear you shed I wanted to dry it. Anytime you were scared or hurt, I wanted to wrap you up in a big bubble and never let you out, but if I did that, Jamie, if I did that, what kind of person would you be now. You can face this as a father because of a strong foundation. You could face this without talking with me if you had to. One day, Annabeth won't have you or Eddie there, and she'll have to stand alone. This is where that lesson is learned."

Jamie took his father's advice to heart and knew he had to keep bolstering his daughter up at home to help her outside. As he was bustling around the house cleaning up later that day, the phone rang.

Eddie answered it, a call at this time of day was strange. ",Hello.,x

"Mrs. Reagan this is Sister Marie from Annabeth's school. She's fine but I wanted to speak with you and your husband."

"Okay, what time would you like us?" She asked.

"Eleven thirty would be great thanks see you soon."

Eddie called Jamie to come help her get ready. "My dad can watch Henry," Eddie told him. She said it wasn't an emergency.,x

"I'll call him before we leave," Jamie said helping Eddie to the room and changed.

"Just put my hair up," she told him "I don't want it to look too conspicuous."

Jamie did the way she liked finishing up. "Looks perfect let me just change real quick."

They arrived together at the school and were taken to the principal's office. The school counselor was there as well.

Sister stood up to greet them, "thank you for coming on such short notice Mr. and Mrs. Reagan."

"Anytime Sister," Jamie replied. "What can we do for you?"

Sister sat folding her hands, "we want you talk to you about Annabeth."

Eddie nodded and Jamie sat back. "We noticed that Annabeth tends to keep to herself and doesn't mingle with the other children. Your living situation is different as she is at an age where differences, even slight ones, can be a strain on her sense of fitting in. Add to that an IQ of 165 and she is very out of place here."

"Wait a 165 IQ," Eddie repeated surprised Jamie looking over at his wife

"Annabeth is bored to tears in her class and likely with her classmates as well. That's why she keeps so quiet."

Jamie nodded that sounded familiar, "so what would you suggest?"

"We suggest that she might benefit from a gifted and talented program," the counselor replied.

"How do we get her into the program is there a test she has to take," Eddie asked worried

"Well, at first I would just call these schools and set up meetings to locate the school you feel is best suited to your needs. Then there is scholarship tests, intelligence exams and in some cases also psychology exams."

"Can you offer a list of schools you would-recommend," Eddie asked

"Of course," the counselor replied. "Here are five that we picked out that we think would be a benefit to her."

"Thank you very much," Jamie took the paper we will look into them."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

They chose to get some lunch at a nearby food truck with some very original hot dogs.

Jamie ordered how Eddie liked it the works finding a bench to sit while they ate.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is go down and buy twenty lottery tickets and hope we hit because that's the only way we can pay for any of this."

Jamie sighed fiddling with his hot dog. "We can look into loans or scholarships if it'll help-her."

"No loans," Eddie sighed. "We'll be under the debt and God forbid something happens to one of us health wise...we'll have to look into scholarships."

"Do you agree with this Eddie putting her in a new school," Jamie asked softly

"I know that I see my little girl wilting, Jamie. She is suffering there, and part of it is my fault, I know that, but part of it is she's not challenged, she's not understood," Eddie sighed.

Jamie sighed, he hated to here Eddie disparage herself and she was doing it more and more since Annabeth started school. It hurt him so badly to hear that. "Let's be painfully honest here Eddie, if it wasn't for you Annabeth wouldn't have been born. You are a wonderful mother and your disability does not define you. Your disability makes all our relationships stronger."

Eddie smiled gently and looked down at their linked hands. "I guess it kind of does, doesn't it? I just hate to see her unhappy at all and if I was not in this chair, if I was normal…"

"You are normal," Jamie soothed. "You love your daughter with your whole heart, and you worry about her and you want to protect her. That's normal, and that's good. I love you so much, I love how much you love our kids. This is all going to be okay, honey."

"I just worry so much…"

Jamie nodded, "I see myself in her, school was very hard for me, I was bored, I was frustrated and I had a regular family life, I didn't have the differences she has. I think we have to make this happen."

"I will look into these schools, we can go see them, talk to the principal and see where we feel the most comfortable."

Jamie and Eddie promptly picked Annabeth up from school driving to the Montessori school

She had spent the entire day daydreaming and not engaged in her work. She watched as she drove down the streets

When the school came into view Annabeth's eyes widened. "It is big," she said

"Yes, it is," Jamie replied. "Yes...but there are a lot of grades here."

He found a spot helping Annabeth and Eddie out of the car walking inside

"Well, you must be Annabeth," the principal greeted. "How are you, young lady?"

Annabeth smiled brightly, "Good, thank you," while extending her hand politely.

He was charmed by her immediately. "Let's go to my office and we'll give you some games to play, then we will look around."

Annabeth followed scanning the hallway and taking everything in.

The principal had her take two tests, she liked the way it was done, on the computer and had fun dogs and balloons marking a correct answer

Jamie and Eddie watched her, Annabeth turned smiling when she finished.

"Very good!" he praised. "You are a smart girl aren't you?"

Annabeth smiled, "Mommy and Daddy taught me."

He smiled, "Do you want to see the kindergarten?"

"Yes please," Annabeth slid off the chair.

"Mommy, can I sit on your lap while we go look?" she asked already climbing up onto Eddie's lap.

"Of course, you can," Eddie replied and wrapped her arms around her daughter, very grateful for this.

Jamie leaned down and whispered into Eddie's ear, "When Annabear needs guidance, it's Mommy all the way."

They moved slowly down the hallway, towards the kindergarten room, "At this level we emphasize the three Rs and three C's...and what she is interested in."

Annabeth excitedly stepped in immediately amazed. Kids spread out across the room doing their independent choice

"Oh, look...a house!" The hose was used in history class and showed how time changed the home.

Jamie smiled, "I see a lot of interesting new things Annabeth."

"We will be in touch in a few days with the results and her application status."

"Thank you again for your time," Jamie said

"Do I get to come here?" Annabeth asked.

"We hope so honey the principal is going to let us know."

Annabeth smiled that was good enough for her.

While Annabeth's school situation was in limbo, Jamie and Eddie we're coming up on a solemn anniversary, the anniversary of the accident

Jamie decided they needed to be together, so he took the day off to take Eddie out.

Their first stop was her favorite gyro stand for lunch and a root beer.

He ordered her favorite gyro bringing it back with a root beer

"Remember doing this in the hospital?" Jamie asked. "I would sneak you all kinds of contraband

Eddie smirked, "Yeah and I appreciated each one, the hospital food really sucked."

"I would sit in the bed and feed you bites," he murmured. "Though I can admit now that was an excuse."

"It was?" Eddie asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Holding you close and being near you," he replied. "Thought I was fooling you and Syd doing that."

Eddie smiled, "I enjoyed being close to you I was happiest around you."

Jamie kissed her lips, then wiped a little bit of sauce off her lip. ,"I'm always happiest around you."

Eddie smiled eyes twinkling up at him, "love you Jamie."

That night, they planned a nice dinner and some alone time while Frank babysat the kids with Baker.

Jamie took Eddie to her favorite restaurant requesting a corner table for them to be alone

"Do you remember when we came here first?" she asked.

Jamie's eyes twinkled, "of course I do it was our first date and you looked as incredible as you do now."

"I did," Eddie replied. "Linda helped me get ready for that date and we had oysters after the Circle Line cruise."

Jamie nodded, "that was such a special day I want today that special."

"Every day we're together is special to me," Eddie replied. "We lost so much time, sometimes I wonder what would happen if we met and you were available? Would we have gotten together right off or...still waited till this happened to find our course?"

"I would like to think we would have," Jamie replied. "But you never know. Either way we were supposed to be together."

Eddie leaned over, and Jamie captured her lips with a kiss.

Jamie smiled closing his eyes letting the kiss linger, "I love you Eddie."

"I love you," she murmured as their meal arrived. They headed home after the meal, Jamie had set up the bathroom with rose petals and candles. He wanted to make this as easy as he could for Eddie, this was always a tough anniversary.

Jamie's mind wandered back to the early days of Eddie's injury. His marriage had already hit the skids but he didn't know it yet. He used the injury and the time he had to invest in Eddie to hide...

The night before Eddie was discharged, Sydney turned up the heat pretty hard. Her reasoning was that they might be up and down with Eddie the first few nights and she wanted to "reconnect" before then. "We haven't had a lot of time together," she replied. "I'm working, and you are so busy with Eddie. Now tomorrow she'll be home and..."

"Yeah it'll be hard in case Eddie needs us," Jamie slipped his arms around her waist almost robotically

"She is going to, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "Your work, my work and then Eddie is a full-time job." Sydney cuddled up closer.

"Yeah this is something that I have to do Sydney Eddie is more than a partner she's my best friend."

"I know, you have a very special bond," Sydney replied. "She's a lovely person. Very nice, very sweet, but for tonight, let's just focus on us, you and me..."

Jamie smiled quietly "just us tonight," he repeated softly.

That turned out to be easier said than done. He tried to focus on Sydney, on their intimacy, their marriage, but nothing happened, nothing made it work.

He sighed lying beside Sydney holding and brushing a hand over her back

"I'm sorry," Jamie replied and blushed. "I thought I could relax, I just..."

"I know I know I'm sure we'll get another day to be together," Sydney kissed him.

He sighed, he wasn't so sure he wanted this anymore, and nearly losing Eddie...that sealed the deal.

Jamie gently lowered Eddie into the prepared bath tub before sliding in behind her. "This is much better than the first time we did this."

"Hmm yeah," Eddie snuggled against his chest, head resting on him smiling.

"Do you remember that time?" Jamie asked. "You were still pretty out of it, tried and still healing."

"Of course I do Jamie like it was yesterday," Eddie's eyes twinkled

"You know what I was thinking about all night, the last night before you got home," Jamie replied. "I didn't realize it then, but you...were already taking over my mind, you know? Even in the state you were in, I was in love and I was wanting so much to move on."

"You were," Eddie asked smiling softly at him. "You knew even back then?"

"In my heart," Jamie replied. "When you slipped on the chair that night and our lips were just inches apart, that kiss...I know then."

Eddie locked eyes him, "And now? Do you still feel the same?" She wanted to kiss him so badly.

"No," he replied. "Now that you're mine and I'm yours. I love you even more." Jamie turned and Eddie gave him a kiss.

"Hmm," Eddie smiled melting in his arms letting the kiss last a-few minutes

Jamie cuddled her in the warm water, massaging her back and her neck, keeping his touch soft and in a place where she could feel it. Their lips moved up and over each other, kissing with intent, but remembering that first time in the apartment when their lips first brushed.

I'm not sure it counted," Eddie laughed. "I fell into your lips."

"Oh it counted to me," Jamie smiled at her.

"Our next kiss was better and these kisses that we have now, even better still."

Jamie leaned in kissing her and smiled tucking Eddie against him. When they were ready to come out of the tub, Jamie tenderly carried Eddie to bed. He already set the bed up for Eddie, wanting and needing his wife

Eddie saw this and smiled at him, "You really thought this out I'm impressed."

After they made love, Eddie told Jamie to look in the night stand. Holding her with one arm Jamie reached out to open the drawer

Inside on the top was a picture of him and Sydney at their wedding, both looking so young? Jamie stared at the picture then turned to look back at Eddie, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in that stuff of Pop's when we went through it."

Jamie sighed, "I haven't seen it for years wonder why he kept it."

"Maybe he didn't know he did," Eddie replied. "It was buried, Nancy found it between some other stuff."

Jamie took it out showing her, "I was so young when this was taken," he sighed

"You were and so handsome..." She kissed his chin.

Jamie nuzzled her, "if only I knew back then what I know now."

"What do you think about us ever telling the kids about this?" Eddie asked. "That you were married before?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from them but I don't know about telling them."

Everyone makes mistakes," Eddie replied. "I wouldn't but jumping at the idea either, but a lot of their friends are going to be from homes where one parent or the other is divorced and they might ask."

"I guess if they ask we might tell them but they are our babies yours and mine."

"Yes they are," Eddie replied. "Our babies that we would not have if this didn't happen nine years ago.

Jamie kissed her head, "nine years ago your right Eddie our lives changed it brought us together"

"It did, you know what? This is not going to be a happy occasion from now on," Eddie said. "It will be a celebration of the day that we turned that corner..."

"And finally realized we belong together," Jamie added smiling

Eddie lifted her head and kissed his lip, I love you so much, and I mean it when I say I would not trade this for the use of my legs or arms again, we have it all...our house, ours kids and each other, we don't' need anything more."

"No we really don't. I love you Eddie, more than anything," Jamie agreed

"Ditto," she whispered and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
